PLAGA
by cristel maker
Summary: Durante años los sayajin han mantenido su independencia como una de las razas más poderosas del universo, su supremacía era incuestionable, hasta que son atacados por un enemigo contra el cual no están preparados para pelear, recurriendo así a sus aliados, en el camino se teje una historia de intriga y rivalidad…aun a pesar de los lazos de sangre.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Habían pasado poco más de veinte años de que los sayajin lograron su independencia de aquel dictador, Freezer, el autoproclamado emperador del universo; no fue un camino fácil, pero gracias a la alianza galáctica que se formó de la unión de varios planetas para un bien común, el tirano fue derrotado; la rebelión encabezada por la raza guerrera tuvo éxito dando así lugar a una época de relativa calma, porque aunque era cierto que los sayajin se habían ganado el respeto de otras razas guerreras con una fuerza equiparable a la suya y que su alianza mantenía en paz al sector donde habitaban, aun existían de vez en cuando pequeñas revueltas con otras razas en las que debían participar, ya fuera para mantener su supremacía o en apoyo de alguno de los planetas con quienes se habían aliado. Dichas revueltas se debían en cierta medida al resentimiento que aun guardaban algunos planetas hacía los sayajin, pues estos en su loca carrera por deshacerse de Freezer, habían desplazado a muchos de sus lugares de origen e incluso se habían apoderado de sus planetas, con el fin de aprovechar sus recursos.

Es verdad que de todos los planetas aliados, el planeta Veyita era el primer lugar en fuerza, pero en cuestiones de ciencia la tierra se había logrado consolidar como uno de los planetas con mayor desarrollo científico y tecnológico gracias a que habían aprendido a reproducir, adaptar y mejorar las tecnologías de otros planetas, y con el tiempo habían desarrollado sus propias invenciones superando por mucho a sus vecinos; irónicamente un conflicto tan devastador, les había dado la oportunidad de mejorar su tecnología, y ahora los terrícolas ocupaban el lugar de los principales socios comerciales de los sayajin y por lo tanto sus principales aliados.

El planeta Veyita, se encontraba gobernado por el rey Vegeta, la tierra por su parte ostentaba un gobernante similar, sin embargo este solo solía servir para las relaciones diplomáticas, pues el verdadero vinculo se hallaba directamente ligado a la tecnología que este pudiera ofrecerles y al hombre responsable de fabricarla, el Dr. Briefs, con quien hasta cierto punto se habían estrechado lazos gracias a la colaboración del embajador sayajin en la tierra, el siempre mesurado y tolerante Bardock, que había llegado desde hacía casi diez años a vivir en el planeta y desde hacía no mucho tiempo, uno de sus hijos se hallaba casado ya con una terrícola, engendrando al primer niño hibrido de ambas razas.

Sin duda la Tierra y el planeta Veyita, conformaban una sociedad política y comercial bastante equilibrada, aun para lo diferentes que culturalmente eran.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLAGA**

Dragon ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama

Capítulo 1. LOS SAYAJIN NO SE ENFERMAN.

El rey Vegeta se despertó aquella mañana en su habitación casi de madrugada, parecía una mañana como cualquier otra, su rutina fue la misma de siempre; salió de la cama, desayunó, fue como de costumbre a entrenar por un par de horas y después se dirigió hasta el salón del trono, como de costumbres sus soldados de elite lo esperaban ya para la reunión que cada mañana sostenían acerca de la seguridad del planeta y sus colonias, aun después de tantos años no podían darse el lujo de confiarse en lo que al ataque de algún enemigo se refería, los consejos de defensa y estrategia eran tan comunes ahora como lo habían sido en la guerra. Esa mañana discutían sobre un conflicto que se había suscitado hacia poco en un planeta aliado, además de que algo fue diferente y no pasó desapercibido para el rey, la ausencia de uno de sus comandantes más allegados… sin embargo no se podía dar el lujo de aplazar su agenda, la reunión dio su inicio sin mayores contratiempos, más tarde se encargaría de averiguaciones

-¿Entonces todo en calma en el planeta Vrepoi?- dijo el rey Vegeta

-Sí señor, esos revoltosos de los Cumin se han retirado ya, la intervención de los príncipes sin duda fue determinante, sin ellos no se hubiera logrado en tan poco tiempo la retirada- respondió el comandante Kale

-Magnifico, ¿qué hay de la negociación para instalar una colonia en Vrepoi?-preguntó el rey

-Tenemos autorización, debo decir que también gracias a los príncipes, su presencia en esta misión fue muy productiva, sin mencionar que la soberana de Vrepoi, recibió muy bien la visita de la reina

-Si me permite decirlo alteza-comentó otro comandante llamado Zorn- no me parece que un conflicto menor como el de Vrepoi, justifique la salida de tantos miembros de la familia real, podría ser arriesgado

-Fui yo quien dispuso que mis hijos participaran, Zorn, a últimas fechas todo había estado muy tranquilo y esos mocosos tienen que salir del planeta de vez en cuando y comenzar a cumplir con las responsabilidades que tendrán, sobre todo Vegeta que ocupará mi lugar alguna día, además... – el rey se interrumpió con la repentina llegada del hombre que le hacía falta en la reunión, era de gran estatura y calvo- llegas tarde Nappa, espero que tengas una buena explicación

-Disculpe majestad- dijo Nappa reverenciando al rey- pero debe venir conmigo… es urgente…-dijo en tono apremiante

El rey miró de pies a cabeza a Nappa, el enorme sayajin parecía respirar agitadamente, tenía un aspecto desaliñado como si acabara de salir de un entrenamiento o un combate, sin embargo no había en él ningún rastro de sangre o heridas, solo se dejaba ver un poco de sudor perlando su frente

-Está bien- concedió el rey- Kale, ¿Cuándo están de vuelta mis hijos?

-Esta misma tarde alteza- contestó el aludido

-Bien, avísenme de inmediato cuando lleguen, vamos Nappa- dijo saliendo del salón, y siguiendo al corpulento hombre, que apresuradamente caminó delante de él por un largo pasillo, hasta descender un par de pisos más abajo, llegando al lugar donde se hallaba una amplia sala de recuperación que no había sido usada en mucho tiempo, sin embargo, todo estaba limpio y ordenado, se percibía el movimiento de personas al interior de esta como si de algo cotidiano se tratara, antes de entrar al área de los tanques de recuperación Nappa se detuvo

-Espero no le moleste que no haya ido a la reunión de hoy y que lo haya traído tan apresuradamente, pero no creí que fuera conveniente decirle frente a todos

-Déjate de rodeos Nappa, y dime de una buena vez que pasa- dijo el rey exaltado

-Entre majestad- dijo Nappa haciéndose a un lado para dejar entra al rey, cuando ingresó en la sala, el rey pudo darse cuenta del porque tanto movimiento al interior, ante sus ojos vislumbró dos hileras de tanques de recuperación, cada uno ocupado y en funcionamiento, obviamente el personal médico, conformado en su mayoría por seres de aspecto reptiloide de baja estatura, se hallaba también ahí para monitorizar a cada uno de los ocupantes, el que parecía el encargado de todos se acercó al rey

-¿Qué es todo esto?, es que acaso ¿hubo algún enfrentamiento y no fui informado?, ¿Cuántos son? ¿8? ¿10?- cuestionó el rey intentando contabilizar los tanques de recuperación

-Doce, majestad- respondió Nappa, no hubo enfrentamiento alguno

-Entonces ¿quieres explicarme como es que una docena de soldados se encuentra en estas condiciones?- dijo el rey mirando el monitor de uno de ellos

-No lo sé señor, estos hombres comenzaron ayer con… como explicárselo…malestares

-¿malestares has dicho?-preguntó el rey un tanto incrédulo de la afirmación

-Sí señor, cansancio, algunos de ellos debilidad, fiebre… y esas extrañas lesiones…- dijo Nappa con un poco de titubeo

-¿Fiebre? Hablas como si estos hombres estuvieran enfermos

-Lo están señor….

-¿Y me traes hasta aquí porque pescaron un resfriado?, por eso tanto alboroto, esto le pasa a veces a los soldados de clase baja, sobre todo si han combatido hasta el límite de sus fuerzas por largo tiempo

-Son soldados de elite, todos pertenecen a mi escuadrón y créame no es un resfriado, estos hombres están realmente mal- dijo Nappa dejando salir su preocupación

-¿Y que es lo que les pasa?

-No lo sabemos señor,- respondió Nappa avergonzado- también para mí fue una sorpresa, lo peor del caso es que los tanques de recuperación parecen no ayudar en nada

-¿Como?

-Alteza,- respondió el sujeto a cargo después de reverenciar con la cabeza - los tanques están diseñados para tratar heridas del combate, curar lesiones internas a causa de los golpes, fracturas y otras más que pueden producirse en una batalla, pero esto es muy diferente… los tanques no curan enfermedades

-Los sayajin no nos enfermamos, somos una raza guerrera, nuestros cuerpos son resistentes a infecciones y nuestra juventud es incluso más larga que la de muchas razas similares en la galaxia, como ya le dije solo los soldados de clase más baja suelen presentar algunas molestias de vez en cuando, pero no porque estén enfermos, es solo que su energía se agota momentáneamente, pero nada que un poco de descanso y buena comida no resuelva

-Pero desgraciadamente es así, señor, estos hombres se encuentran en estado crítico, si observa sus gráficas en el monitor, se dará cuenta de que la fiebre no ha cedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas y esas extrañas lesiones…no recuerdo haber visto ninguna parecida antes, ni siquiera en las razas más débiles de la galaxia- explicó el médico

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?

-Dos días, majestad, al principio yo tampoco le di importancia, pensé que las molestias serian algo pasajero pero empeoraron al paso de las horas, fue por eso que se reinstaló esta sala, ninguna de las que tenemos hubiera podido dar cabida a tantos casos, fue por eso que no acudí a la reunión de hoy, hasta hace apenas un par de horas pudimos traerlos a todos aquí

-Una docena- comentó el rey Vegeta en tono reflexivo- tu escuadrón es uno de los más numerosos Nappa, doce hombres no serían algo tan significativo, y por lo que dices son los únicos…

-Así parece majestad- respondió Nappa- ya me he encargado de interrogar al resto y parece que ningún otro presenta molestias parecidas

-De acuerdo, ya que tú eres el único que sabe de esto, revisa si hay más hombres en las mismas condiciones en los otros escuadrones

-Son más de un centenar…-respondió Nappa

-Tienes tiempo Nappa, no importa si mañana no acudes de nuevo a la reunión matutina….

Pasó una semana desde aquella conversación, el panorama no podía ser más desalentador, la raza sayajin estaba siendo literalmente invadida por aquel extraño padecimiento, los primeros casos habían sido solamente el principio, mas sayajin contagiados se presentaron apenas un día después de que se instalara a los primeros doce hombres en aquella sala de recuperación, mucho más rápido de lo que Nappa hubiera podido haberlos encontrado, la población estaba sumamente inquieta, a la fecha sumaban treinta y un casos de la rara enfermedad, eso hablando de los que hasta ahora sobrevivían…

-Esta es una situación de emergencia, jamás se había dado algo similar en nuestra historia, somos guerreros, nuestro cuerpo debería ser más resistente, pero esta cosa nos hace parecer moscas, y no me refiero solo a los guerreros de clase baja que han llegado a sucumbir en menos de setenta y dos horas- comentó Kale

-Creo que la clase es lo que menos importa, guerreros de la clase más alta también han sucumbido en el mismo tiempo- replicó Zorn

-Del primer grupo de contagiados hasta ahora solo sobreviven diez, quizás se deba a que estos fueron atendidos de manera más inmediata, los dos que murieron fueron los primeros que presentaron los síntomas- comentó Nappa

Esta reunión a la que había convocado el rey Vegeta, resultó en un total desastre, ninguno de los asistentes tenía idea de cómo hacer frente a la situación, el único resultado fue declarase en estado de emergencia y alentar a la población a acudir al centro de recuperación más cercano en caso de presentar cualquiera de los síntomas, el rey estaba más que abrumado, apenas terminó la reunión fue directo a su alcoba con la intención de cambiarse de indumentaria y después como todo buen sayajin, irse a entrenar para despejar un poco la mente, apenas ingresó a su habitación tuvo que cancelar sus planes, pues al entrar, pudo ver ahí sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones de la alcoba a la reina que parecía esperarle, esta apenas lo vió se puso de pie adoptando una postura erguida y seria, para después brindarle una reverencia

-Te saludo majestad- dijo la reina en actitud respetuosa

-Anien-dijo el rey por todo saludo e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza- por fin te decidiste a volver, los espero desde hace una semana, quisiera, si se puede saber, que hay en Vrepoi que le resulte tan interesante a mis hijos y a ti- dijo en tono de reproche

-Había que dejar todo solucionado, el conflicto con los Cumin se resolvió fácilmente, pero el asunto de fundar una colonia nuestra en Vrepoi resultó un poco más complicado, teníamos que dejarlos tranquilos a todos de que no los ayudamos para intentar invadirlos nosotros, además creo que te avisamos que no llegaríamos en el día planeado- respondió la reina con mesura-sin embargo me parece que yo también merezco una explicación del porque no fuimos recibidos como se debía

-Estaba ocupado- dijo el rey tomando asiento y haciendo un ademan para que su esposa hiciera lo mismo- si hubieran llegado el día que prometieron se darían cuenta de la situación

-¿Algún problema con nuestros aliados?- preguntó la reina

-Algo mucho más grave, creo que nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a algo así

La reina se puso de pie el ver el gesto abrumado de su esposo, sirvió un poco del vino que siempre se hallaba dispuesto en su habitación en un par de copas, entregó la que se encontraba casi llena al rey y ella tomó la que había llenado hasta la mitad para volver a tomar asiento

-De acuerdo, ponme al tanto- dijo la reina centrando toda su atención en el rey, quien de inmediato comenzó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido, fácilmente trascurrieron un par de horas mientras ambos conversaban, la reina escuchaba casi incrédula, para ella tampoco era fácil asimilar la existencia de una enfermedad que minaba en tan poco tiempo a un sayajin, su conversación fue interrumpida de pronto por un inesperado visitante…el príncipe Vegeta, quien irrumpió en la habitación bruscamente

-Padre, quieres decirme, ¿Por qué has dado la orden de que mi escuadrón se quede acuartelado?- preguntó con gran descontento en su voz- acabamos de volver de una misión y les había dado unos días de permiso, ¿Por qué contradices mis órdenes? ¿Acaso tienes pensado castigarme por haber llegado una semanas después de lo que dijiste?- ambos monarcas miraron a su primogénito, ya se esperaban una reacción así, vegeta continuó hablando- por si no te has enterado resolvimos el conflicto mucho mejor de lo que….

-Ya está bien Vegeta- intervino su madre- tu padre me estaba contando todo lo que ocurrió en nuestra ausencia, hay una buena razón para que los soldados se queden dónde están- explicó en tono conciliador- siéntate para que tú también te enteres de una vez- dijo indicándole un asiento libre al lado de su padre y después le pasó su copa que se encontraba intacta- continua majestad

-Antes que nada no estoy castigando a nadie Vegeta, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que más soldados se contagien

-Se contagien ¿de qué?

-Aun no lo sabemos, pero desde hace una semana existe una enfermedad aparentemente contagiosa entre los soldados, no sabemos con exactitud que es, pero si sabemos que puede ser letal, no respeta rango ni clases, puede acabar con un sayajin en dos o tres días… no sabemos cómo enfrentarle, hasta ahora habíamos creído que nuestra raza era inmune a las enfermedades debido a nuestra fortaleza, por lo tanto no tenemos una cura

-¿Que dicen esos lagartos inútiles?-preguntó Vegeta refiriéndose al personal médico

-Hacen lo que pueden pero incluso ellos no han podido averiguar que ocurre

-¿Y ya hablaste con Bardock?

-¿Bardock?

-Él vive la tierra ¿no?, si se trata de investigación científica siempre recurrimos a ellos

-Para crear armas y naves- quiso aclarar el rey

-Pero son una raza débil, de seguro que ellos están más acostumbrados a las enfermedades que nosotros- aclaró Vegeta

Una segunda interrupción se dio en el lugar, esta vez por fuertes golpeteos en la puerta

-Adelante-ordenó el rey, el comandante Kale entró

-Majestad, disculpe la interrupción, acaban de informar de otra docena de enfermos

-¿Más soldados?- preguntó Vegeta

-No, príncipe Vegeta- respondió Kale- esta vez se han contagiado civiles, creemos que en las próximas horas el número podría aumentar, si este contagio sigue dudo que tengamos suficientes tanques de recuperación para todos

-Kale, comunícame de inmediato con Bardock…

-¿Nuestro embajador en la tierra?- quiso cerciorarse Kale

-El mismo, ten lista la transmisión lo antes posible

-Si señor- dijo Kale saliendo de la habitación para cumplir la orden del rey

-Espero que tengas razón, Vegeta, ojala los terrícolas puedan averiguar que rayos sucede…

En el planeta tierra, para ser más exacto en la capital del oeste, corría un caluroso verano, en los muchos años que Bardock llevaba ya viviendo en la tierra, se había acostumbrado a un cambiante clima, sin embargo el verano era la estación en la que se sentía más cómodo, pues le recordaba en gran medida el clima caluroso de su planeta natal, al cual no había hecho una visita desde hacía casi tres años debido al constante intercambio que la tierra y el planeta Veyita mantenían, siempre había que renovar tratados, reafirmar acuerdos, servir de enlace entre un planeta y otro para algún asunto de estado, o, como en este caso hacer las veces de mensajero en asuntos de máxima confidencialidad; Bardock había ido volando hasta la capital del oeste, solo, sin ninguna comitiva o escolta como correspondía a un diplomático interplanetario de su rango, pues lo que buscaba era la ocasión de pasar desapercibido y llegar sin que nadie se enterara o lo sospechara siquiera hasta la corporación de Dr. Briefs, cuando vislumbró el edificio a unos pocos metros de distancia, disminuyó la velocidad hasta aterrizar en la azotea del edificio, ingresó atraves de una puerta que daba al interior y fue escaleras abajo en busca del científico cuidando en todo momento no ser visto, por la hora no debían quedar muchos empleados en el lugar, pues eran más de las cinco de la tarde y las labores de la empresa terminaban a las cuatro, pero también era cierto que algunos de los miembros del personal solían quedarse después de su horario de trabajo, así que debió ser cuidadoso; sin problemas encontró el laboratorio donde seguramente hallaría al Dr. Briefs, decidió entrar sin tocar esperando que estuviera solo, y así fue, el hombre se encontraba como siempre con su inseparable gato Tama sobre su hombro y sumamente concentrado en su trabajo, sin embargo se dio cuenta dela presencia del visitante

-Bardock, que gusto verte de nuevo- saludó con una sonrisa- el que hayas venido sin anunciarte me dice que debe ser algo muy importante… o muy confidencial- dijo conservando la sonrisa y extendiendo su mano para saludar a su viejo amigo

-Así es doctor, me temo que así es- dijo Bardock correspondiendo al saludo

Entonces vamos a mi oficina para hablar más tranquilos y de paso te ofrezco una bebida fría, el calor resulta sofocante a esta hora, sobre todo si has venido volando con esa vestimenta- dijo Briefs reparando en el vestuario de Bardock, que consistía en unos pantalones de vestir color beige y una camisa blanca de mangas largas sobre la cual se dejaba ver un chaleco tejido

-No he tenido tiempo de cambiarme, la situación es urgente- dijo Bardock al tiempo que cruzaban la puerta de la oficina, una vez dentro, el Dr. Briefs se aseguró de cerrar bien con llave y de activar el sistema de seguridad interno que evitaba cualquier tipo de espionaje en aproximadamente cien metros a la redonda, podía parecer exagerado pero en los asuntos interplanetarios había que ser cuidadoso

-Y bien Bardock, ¿de qué se trata?-preguntó el científico tomando asiento tras su escritorio y activando a través de un control remoto que tenía sobre el mismo, al robot encargado de servir las bebidas prometidas

-Verá usted, como sabe mi raza es una de las más fuertes de la galaxia, se puede decir que gozamos de una salud y una condición física envidiables; el concepto de enfermedad es prácticamente aprendido de otras razas con las que hemos tenido contacto, se supone que no es propio de nuestra condición enfermarse, o eso creímos hasta hace unos días

-No comprendo-respondió Briefs

-Desde hace poco más de una semana, varios soldados de diferentes escuadrones comenzaron a presentar ciertas molestias que al principio parecían pasajeras, cansancio, debilidad, fiebre….solo por mencionar algunas, la única forma de curación que conocemos es por medio de los tanques de recuperación, pero estos resultan inútiles para revertir la enfermedad, se han registrado casi medio centenar de casos, solo treinta y uno sobreviven, el resto sucumbieron en dos o tres días y lo que es peor, ya no solo nuestros ejércitos están afectados, hace unas horas comenzaron a registrarse enfermos en la población civil, y los casos que ya teníamos detectados han comenzado a empeorar, mucho me temo que para esta hora el número de víctimas haya aumentado

-Ya veo, una situación bastante delicada,- reflexionó Briefs- imagino que lo que ustedes quieren es encontrar una cura, ¿cierto?

-Así es, Dr. Briefs, sé que su campo es la fabricación de naves y otros artefactos pero recuerdo que ustedes experimentaban hace un tiempo con bacterias y cosas parecidas, confío en que pueda ayudarme a encontrar a alguien capaz de averiguar cómo actúa esta enfermedad y curarla

-Sí, creo que has venido al lugar correcto, no soy experto en biología o algo que se le parezca, pero si recuerdo esos experimentos, eran de una de mis hijas, ella es experta en ciencias biomédicas, acaba de regresar de un viaje de investigación y si me permite decirlo, siempre ha sentido una enorme fascinación por los sayajin, creo que tendrá mucho gusto en ayudarles

-Veo que no me equivoqué al recurrir a usted, doctor- comentó Bardock

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero antes tengo que localizar a mi hija primero, porque no vas a tu casa y preparas la comunicación a Veyita, yo me encargaré de llevarla hasta allá…-el Dr. Briefs miró su reloj- más o menos en una hora

-De acuerdo doctor, lo espero allá, y por favor sea muy discreto,

-No necesitas decirlo, Bardock, nos vemos más tarde

Bardock salió de la corporación de la misma manera en que había entrado y voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta su residencia, ahí se había instalado una habitación especial que no dejaba salir ningún sonido transmitido en ella al exterior, y además proporcionaba un canal de comunicación seguro, se apresuró a hacer las conexiones necesarias el mismo para evitar para evitar que más personas pudieran enterarse de lo que ocurría; apenas y le dio tiempo de tener todo listo, pues sus tan esperados visitantes llegaron mucho antes de los previsto

-No creí que fueran a llegar tan pronto, ya casi está listo el canal de comunicación

-Te dije que mi hija sentía una gran fascinación hacia tu raza, apenas le mencioné el asunto, quiso venir de inmediato, ¿no es cierto Tights?

-Si papá-contestó la aludida, Bardock apenas y recordaba a la chica rubia, su hijo menor era un gran amigo de la otra hija del Dr. Briefs, pero de esta chica apenas y sabía de su existencia pues no había tenido mucho contacto con ella en el pasado, pues al parecer la chica solía ausentarse muy a menudo a causa de sus viajes- ¿aún me recuerda señor Bardock?-preguntó la rubia

-Sí, - dijo Bardock- pero no sabía que usted también se dedicara a la ciencia

-Ah, lo dice porque viajo mucho, ¿no?, la verdad no viajo tanto, la mayor parte del tiempo la paso en una isla propiedad de mi familia donde se instaló un laboratorio de investigación, lo de los viajes es solo un fachada para alejar a los curiosos de mi- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa

-Comprendo, ¿su padre ya le informó de la situación?

-Sí, durante el camino, pero espero que puedan darme más información, son muy pocos datos los que ha podido darme mi padre

De acuerdo- coincidió Bardock y enseguida procedió a comunicarse con su planeta natal, el sofisticado equipo permitía el intercambio de audio y video entre ambos planetas; la imagen del comandante Kale apareció segundos después en la pantalla,

-Saludos Kale- dijo Bardock en tono cortés-su majestad se encuentra ya presente

-Ha surgido un inconveniente- explicó Kale,-pero el príncipe Vegeta está más que listo para hablar contigo – dijo Kale desapareciendo de la pantalla y dando lugar de inmediato a la imagen de Vegeta

-Príncipe Vegeta, que bueno verle otra vez- saludó Bardock a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza frente al monitor- aunque nunca hubiera esperado verlo en estas circunstancias

-Déjate de formalidades Bardock, ¿ya pudiste hablar con Briefs? ¿Te dijo quién puede solucionar esto?

-Está aquí mismo señor, la hija del Dr., la señorita Tights es una experta en este campo y está dispuesta a colaborar con nosotros, se la comunico enseguida

Buenas tardes, príncipe…?

-Vegeta- completó la frase el aludido en tono ríspido

-Príncipe Vegeta-rectificó Tights- me han puesto al tanto de la situación, pero la información realmente no es mucha, me peguntaba si sería posible que me enviaran algunas muestras de sangre, fluidos y …

-No- dijo Vegeta tajante

-¿Disculpe?- respondió Tights un tanto perturbada

-En este momento el número de casos rebasa a cien, incluyendo civiles y miembros del ejército, la enfermedad se extiende como pólvora- dijo Vegeta sin dejar su tono áspero

-Es por eso que necesito las muestras, si pudieran enviarlas…

-No, dijo Vegeta interrumpiendo nuevamente- vendrá usted misma por ellas

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente, mi laboratorio y todo mi equipo de trabajo están aquí, aunque fuera hasta allá no tendría manera de procesarlas- se defendió Tights

-Entonces traiga todo lo que necesite, es una brillante científica, ¿no?- Vegeta hizo una breve pausa, Tights no contestó- si eso es cierto lo más seguro es que pronto encuentre una cura, cuando eso suceda quiero que le sea administrada a mi gente de inmediato, no puedo perder tiempo mandando y trayendo cosas de la tierra… en este momento ya debe estar saliendo la nave que la recogerá en la tierra y la traerá hasta acá

-Su planeta está muy lejos…

-Son dos días de viaje en la nave más rápida que ustedes han podido inventar, tiene hasta entonces para reunir a todo su equipo y las cosas que requiera para trabajar, apenas aterrice la nave quiero que vengan de inmediato

Tights respiró profundo, el príncipe sí que era autoritario, pero por otro lado porque desaprovechar la oportunidad de visitar el planeta Veyita y aprender de aquella raza que le fascinaba tanto

-Está bien príncipe Vegeta, tendré mucho gusto en viajar a su planeta, pero necesito un informe detallado de todo lo que saben hasta ahora

-Se lo haré llegar con Bardock, y los detalles de su viaje también- dijo Vegeta desapareciendo de la pantalla, el comandante Kale volvió a tomar su lugar

-Me comunico en un más contigo Kale, ten listo el informe- dijo Bardock cortando rápidamente la comunicación- señorita Tights, ¿cree poder estar lista en dos días?

-Supongo que sí, pero debo prepararme de inmediato así que quisiera volver a casa, ¿le molestaría mandarme el informe más tarde?

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Bardock- solo le suplico ser muy discreta, si reuniera a un equipo que la acompañara, por favor que sean de confianza

-Descuide- dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación seguida por su padre, el señor Briefs se alarmó un poco al saber que su hija viajaría a un lugar que se volvía tan peligroso, pero sabía que Tights, se empeñaría en ir dijera lo que dijera él, así que no le quedó más que confiar en el espíritu aventurero y en la buena suerte de su hija. Apenas llegaron a la corporación, la chica fue directo al laboratorio para buscar en la base de datos de la empresa todo lo relacionado con la fisiología de los Sayajin, al menos lo que se sabía hasta ahora, llevaba cerca de media hora trabajando cuando el sonido de pasos entrando al laboratorio la interrumpió, era su hermana…

-Bulma- dijo Tights a manera de saludo- pensé que habías salido

-Al final decidí quedarme en casa, estuve buscándote toda la tarde, mamá dijo que habías salido con papá, ¿A dónde fueron?- preguntó Bulma con curiosidad, Tights dudó un poco en responderle pero al final decidió que podía decirle todo a su hermana, le contó con el mayor detalle pudo lo que ocurría en Veyita y su próximo viaje

-…Así que por ahora estoy investigando todo lo que se sabe del funcionamiento del cuerpo de los sayajin, se parecen en muchos aspectos a nosotros, pero también hay grandes diferencias, empezando por sus colas…

-¿Y no será peligroso que vayas?, ¿Qué tal si la dichosa enfermedad se contagia también a los terrícolas?- dijo Bulma un tanto preocupada

-Aún no se sabe si es contagiosa, y si lo fuera habría que averiguar cómo se contagia pero no te preocupes tendré cuidado

-Está bien, y como veo que tienes trabajo que hacer no te quito más el tiempo, nos vemos más tarde en la cena

Tights asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en el monitor de su computadora, Bulma por su parte fue hasta la sala de la casa con la intención de ver una película, sin embargo aún se sentía algo inquieta por su hermana, esto iba pensando mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su casa, en algún punto se desvió a la cocina con la intención de preparar rosetas de maíz o algún bocadillo que degustar durante su esperada película, grande fue sus sorpresa cuando al entrar en la cocina vio así sentando a su amigo de toda la vida, Goku, literalmente engullendo un rollo de carne mientras su mamá le ponía casi media docena de platillos más enfrente

-Goku, ¿tu aquí?- dijo Bulma sorprendida

-Ah Bulma- saludó el aludido apenas pudo tragar el enorme bocado- venía a ver a Tights pero tu mamá me invitó a tomar un bocadillo

-Si ya veo, y oye de casualidad no es algo muy importante lo que debes decirle a mi hermana- dijo Bulma con tono irónico

-Ahhhhhhh, es cierto mi padre dijo que se los diera de inmediato- exclamó Goku haciendo ademan de levantarse pero la madre de Bulma lo detuvo

-No te preocupes, yo se lo llevo- dijo la señora Briefs tomando un sobre color amarillo de las manos de Goku

- _Tan despistado como siempre_ \- pensó Bulma y fue sentarse con su amigo

-Oye Bulma ¿tú también vas a ir a Veyita?- preguntó Goku como si de saber la hora se tratara

-Ah conque tú también estás enterado del asunto- comentó Bulma- pensé que era un secreto

-Mi padre me lo dijo hace un rato, porque yo también voy a ir, me pidió que acompañe a tu hermana hasta allá

-Ya veo, pero no, no iré, la experta en ingeniería biomédica es Tights, y por la tanto es la más indicada para ir, ¿qué voy a hacer yo allá?, que los sayajin me llamen cuando de robótica se trate, pero si tú la acompañas me sentiré más tranquila, mi hermana nunca ha estado allá y me temo que se lleve un susto con los de tu raza

Los dos amigos hablaron un poco más, solo el tiempo que Goku tardó en acabarse la comida y la madre de Bulma en confirmarle que le había entregado el informe a Tights; cuando la hora de dormir llegó, Bulma pensó que su hermana se quedaría en el laboratorio para seguir con su investigación, pero en vez de eso, Tights la llamó a su habitación para tener una especie de pijamada como solían hacerlo cuando eran niñas; una de las cosas que solían hacer era cepillarse mutuamente el cabello, Bulma había tejido una blonda trenza con el pelo de Tights y ahora su hermana intentaba hacer lo mismo con el suyo

-Aunque el cabellos a los hombros te queda muy bien creo que no debiste recortarlo tanto, así es más difícil trenzarlo. Comentó Tights

-Solo cepíllalo y ya- dijo Bulma sonriendo- de todos modos la trenza iba a desaparecer por la mañana, además de que ya es muy tarde, mejor deberías descansar, todavía tienes muchas cosas que hacer antes de tu viaje

-A propósito de eso…-dijo la rubia con cierto titubeo- me preguntaba…si querrías acompañarme

-¿Qué?, ay no, yo no sé lidiar con bichos microscópicos….- dijo Bulma en tono divertido- y créeme el planeta Veyita no es un lugar que me guste para vacacionar

-Eso ya lo sé Bulma, pero también sé que no hay nadie que pueda crear artefactos tan precisos y en tan poco tiempo como tú, cuando llegue allá necesitaré instalar un laboratorio, trajes de asilamiento especiales y algunas otras cosas,

-Bueno pero, llevaras un equipo que te ayude….

-Puedo reunir a los mejores en mi campo y en el tuyo para este viaje, pero tú eres mi hermana y te necesito allá Bulma, no se lo he dicho nadie pero estoy un poco asustada, ¿Qué tal si no logro descubrir que es lo que está matando a los sayajin?

-Lo harás, no es que me emocione mucho ir, pero estaré ahí por ti…, para ayudarte

-Gracias Bulma, siempre he podido contar contigo

-Para que son las hermanas- dijo Bulma girándose para dar un abrazo a Tights- y que te parece si ahora vamos a dormir, si voy a acompañarte tenemos que ir muy bien preparadas

-Está bien

Ambas hermanas durmieron esa noche juntas como solían hacerlo de niñas, sin embargo no solo compartieron el dormitorio si no también una ligera opresión en el pecho acompañada de un sabor metálico en la boca antes de quedarse dormidas, ambas lo atribuyeron a la emoción del viaje, pero la verdad es que el destino les tenía preparado un gran reto, no solo como científicas, sino también como mujeres y hermanas.

 **Hola aquí estoy de nuevo** con otra de mis locas ideas, la verdad es que no pude resistir la tentación de escribirla aun cuando me había propuesto hacerlo hasta que diera fin por lo menos a una de las historias que tengo en proceso, aun así espero que les haya gustado el inicio de este nuevo trabajo, como se dieron cuenta conservé el nombre que había usado para la madre de Vegeta en otros fics de mi autoría, porque aunque después del último capítulo de Dragon Ball Super se ha especulado que el nombre que Vegeta quería ponerle a su hija podría ser el nombre de su madre, yo prefiero esperar a que Toriyama lo confirme o lo desmienta para así llamarla en futuros trabajos. Por ahora espero sus opiniones sobre qué les parece la historia, creo que no hay muchos fics que aborden este tipo de temática y fue por eso que me decidí a escribirlo, nos vemos ponto por aquí y como siempre mil gracias por su tiempo, buenas noches y que sueñen bonito, Bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo dos

Un pesaroso amanecer tenía lugar en el planeta Veyita, tan lúgubre aun a pesar de los intensos rayos del sol que se hacían presentes desde muy temprana hora, no era para menos, apenas hacia un día que se buscaba la ayuda de la ciencia terrícola para investigar todo de aquella extraña enfermedad y como curarla, y está ya se hallaba extendida a casi todo el planeta, sumando nuevos casos y victimas cada hora, el panorama se vislumbraba devastador, si bien era cierto que las victimas mortales no eran una cantidad numerosa, existía aun el riesgo latente de que en pocos días aumentara de manera exponencial, dado el número de casos y la manera en que dicha enfermedad se comportaba; la predicción de que los tanques de recuperación no sería suficientes para todos comenzaba a cumplirse, si bien era cierto que no detenían la progresión del padecimiento, si conferían un herramienta al menos para mantener con vida a los contagiados; ante tal situación el rey Vegeta se reunión como lo hacía cada mañana para hablar con su consejo desde temprana hora aun cuando nadie había dormido en toda la noche estando al pendiente de la situación , en esta ocasión la reina se unió a la asamblea, ocupando un lugar junto a su esposo

-Esta plaga parece estar ganando terreno, no ha habido un solo lugar del planeta donde no se haya reportado al menos un contagiado- dijo Nappa- y lo que es peor, en este momento las bajas suman ya casi un centenar

-¿Cuándo llegaran los científicos de la tierra?- preguntó la reina

-Aun con la nave más rápida con la que contamos tardarán al menos tres días en llegar, salió desde ayer del hangar a máxima velocidad y deberá llegar mañana a la tierra , pero aun así el viaje de regreso les tomará dos días más- explicó Kale

-A juzgar por la rápido que se propaga esto, para cuando lleguen se habrán triplicado la víctimas y el número de contagios- reflexionó el rey

-Por cierto majestad, Bardock, solicita su permiso para venir junto con los terrícolas, dice que le gustaría saber si puede ayudar en algo más aquí - volvió a decir Kale- su hijo mayor va a cargo de la nave que recogerá a los científicos y al parecer su otro hijo también vendrá junto con ellos,

-No, Bardock debe quedarse allá, no tengo inconveniente con sus hijos pero necesito que el siga sirviéndome de enlace, no sabemos que otra situación podría suscitarse y lo necesito allá- dijo el rey- además, no podemos esperar a que llegue la comitiva para hacer algo

-Es claro que no sabemos cómo batallar con esto y no podemos traerlos en menos tiempo, pero al menos podrían decirnos que podemos hacer mientras llegan-Dijo la reina

-Eso es cierto- coincidió el rey- Kale abre de inmediato un canal de comunicación a la tierra y dile a Bardock que vaya por alguno de ellos, nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que hayamos trazado un plan

-De acuerdo señor- dijo el aludido levantándose de su asiento para cumplir la orden que fue ejecutada casi de inmediato, y apenas Bardock se enteró de las instrucciones del rey, fue hasta la casa de los Briefs donde suponía encontraría a Tights, y ya que la rubia estaría al frente de la misión, quien mejor que ella para la tarea, en poco tiempo la chica se encontraba ya frente al monitor en espera de que la trasmisión se encontrara lista

-Vas a hablar con todo el consejo del planeta- advirtió Bardock- el mismísimo rey Vegeta estará ahí, trata de mantener el aplomo, y tomate tu tiempo para responder a sus preguntas

-¿El rey Vegeta?, pensé que era el príncipe,- comentó Tights

-El rey y el príncipe se llaman igual- aclaró Bardock- dirígete a él en todo momento como su majestad o señor y no olvides reverenciar al menos con la cabeza

-Entendido- dijo Tights centrando su atención en el monitor que comenzaba a dejar ver las imágenes desde el planeta Veyita, Bardock comenzó a hablar

-Saludos majestad, he cumplido su orden tan pronto como fue posible, la señorita Tights, hija del Dr. Briefs está aquí para hablar con ustedes

-De acuerdo- dijo el rey Vegeta manteniendo su porte frente al monitor, mientras tanto Bardock cedió su lugar a la chica frente a este y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que comenzara a hablar

-Saludos, majestad, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- dijo Tights con el rostro serio y una leve inclinación de cabeza

-Saludos señorita Briefs, faltan algunos días para que usted y su equipo lleguen a nuestro planeta, la situación es delicada, el contagio se ha dispersado y el número de bajas suman ya casi cien, se dará cuenta que no podemos esperar hasta que ustedes lleguen, debemos comenzar a trabajar desde ahora

-Tengo entendido, según el informe que me enviaron, que el contagio comenzó entre los miembros del ejército y después se dispersó a la población civil, al principio los soldados fueron acuartelados pero la enfermedad siguió expandiéndose ¿no es así?

-Es correcto- asintió el rey

-Bien, como aún NO se sabe que causa la enfermedad, tampoco es posible determinar las vías de contagio, sé que su raza no es propensa a las enfermedades pero dadas las circunstancias deben declarar una cuarentena

-Cuarentena- se oyó murmurar a todos los presentes

-Una cuarentena es un periodo de tiempo en cual la mayoría de la población se queda aislada en casa y se suspenden las mayoría de las actividades, aquellas que no sea tan necesario realizar, aquí en la tierra se suelen suspender las clases y aquellos trabajos que no sean tan imprescindibles….- la chica hizo una pausa dejando que los presentes asimilaran la información- así también deben comunicarle a todos que apenas empiecen a presentar algunos de los síntomas acudan a…. ¿Dónde están atendiendo los enfermos?

-En las salas de recuperación, es donde suelen ir los soldados para recuperarse de las heridas de una batalla…- respondió el rey Vegeta

-Bien entonces todos deberán ir allá apenas inicien con alguno de los síntomas, tal vez no ponerlos en un tanque de recuperación pero si separarlos del resto de la población, todo depende de la gravedad de cada persona, estas medidas ayudaran a delimitar la zona de influencia de la enfermedad y se espera eviten la aparición de nuevos casos….

-Supongo que a su llegada se pondrá a trabajar de inmediato-dijo el rey Vegeta, aunque con su tono de voz aquello sonó más como una orden que como una suposición,

-Esa es la intención, Majestad, le suplico no deshacerse de ninguno de las víctimas mortales, lo más probable es que tenga que buscar pistas en los cuerpos

-Son casi un centenar…. Como espera que se los "guardemos"- dijo el rey recalcando la última palabra

-Por lo que se, el doctor Horenso es uno de los encargados de sus salas de recuperación, trabajé con él hace un tiempo, él podría habilitar una cámara frigorífica donde pudieran conservarse, y además si no hay inconveniente pienso integrarlo a mi equipo de trabajo hasta que pase la contingencia

-Nappa, que busquen a ese tal Horenso en los centros de recuperación y que haga lo que ella dijo- ordenó el rey Vegeta mirando al enorme Sayajin - ¿algo más?- dijo esta vez mirando a Tights

-Por ahora es todo, señor, nos vemos en tres días- se despidió Tights inclinando la cabeza y cediendo su lugar a Bardock y después lo vio intercambiar una cuantas frases con el rey para después cortar la comunicación

-¿Qué tal lo hice?- dijo Tights dejando su postura de seriedad y dejando asomar una sonrisa

-No estuvo mal- dijo Bardock- pero por tu bien espero que pases tu tiempo allá ocupándote del trabajo, aún te falta conocer muchas de nuestras costumbres- la rubia le dirigió una mirada curiosa- por otro lado me preguntaba si fuera mucho pedir que mi nieto viajara con ustedes- dijo cambiando hábilmente de tema

-¿Gohan?, pero es apenas un niño- dijo Tights sorprendida- ¿no cree usted que sería peligroso?

-Por lo que se, hasta ahora la enfermedad ha atacado solo a los adultos, los niños han permanecido sanos y además me parece que debo aprovechar ahora que su padre también irá para que conozca un poco más de sus raíces, la crianza sobreprotectora de su madre no es lo mejor para un niño con sangre guerrera, sé que su padre podrá ser despistado pero no me queda la menor duda de que lo sabrá proteger…

-Me sigue pareciendo muy peligroso llevar a un niño a un lugar así, pero si sus padres están de acuerdo supongo que no hay problema

-Entonces así será, Gohan se irá mañana con ustedes- dijo Bardock

-Bueno aún tengo mil cosas que arreglar antes del viaje y como dijo ya partimos mañana, tengo que irme, los veré en la plataforma de despegue- dijo Tights saliendo de la habitación de comunicaciones, afuera de la residencia de Bardock, la esperaba ya un auto de la compañía de su padre, el chofer le abrió la puerta y apenas subió, la rubia volvió a su investigación acerca de los sayajin y se ayudó de una libreta de apuntes para tomar las notas necesarias, tan concentrada iba , que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado de nuevo a su casa hasta que el suave golpeteo de su madre en la ventanilla la hizo dejar de lado su lectura

-Cariño, que bueno que ya regresaste- dijo la Sra. Briefs, con su acostumbrada sonrisa, Tights notó que su madre llevaba una charola con bebidas-tus invitados ya están aquí, están esperándote en la sala

-¡Tan pronto llegaron!…-exclamó Tights bajando rápidamente del auto y casi arrollando a su madre en el camino, la señora Briefs fue tras ella, al llegar a la sala se llevó una gran sorpresa al no encontrar a nadie más que a su hermana que al parecer conversaba con alguien por teléfono

-…están en laboratorio con papá- dijo Bulma interrumpiendo un momento su conversación,- Tights agradeció con una seña y corrió escaleras arriba para llegar al mencionado lugar, ahí se encontró con un grupo de gente que conocía de tiempo atrás y con los que había trabajado en un sinfín de ocasiones, después de los saludos de rigor, comenzaron a discutir los datos con los que contaban hasta el momento y a prepararse todos para el viaje, fue una reunión bastante prolongada puesto que debían partir al día siguiente, incluso tuvieron que darse tiempo para comer algo ahí mismo; cuando finalizó a reunión todos fueron asignados a diferentes habitaciones que la Sra. Briefs tenía ya preparadas para todas las personas que recibiría su hija mayor, Bulma por su parte pasó la tarde terminando de empacar todo aquello que pudiera necesitar una vez que llegaran a Veyita, alguna vez siendo adolescente había visitado el planeta junto con su padre, y a decir verdad nunca pensó en volver, pues para su gusto, el planeta lucía demasiado árido y hostil en el paisaje, sin mencionar que los sayajin parecían bárbaros en proceso de domesticación, a su parecer el único sayajin con el que se sentía cómoda era con su amigo Goku, compañero de tantas aventuras cuando ambos eran unos niños; una vez terminadas su labores, la chica de pelo azul tomó una ligera cena para reservarse algo de tiempo en una larga y reconfortante ducha que terminó convirtiéndose en un largo baño de tina con agua tibia, al terminar se colocó una bata de baño y salió dispuesta a caer presa del sueño en su cómoda cama, sin embargo no se esperaba encontrar a su hermana ahí recostada de lado hojeando una revista

-¿Tights?...

-Ah, hola Bulma, espero que no te moleste que haya entrado sin avisar, supuse que estabas disfrutando mucho de tu baño,

-Pensé que aun estarías reunida con tu equipo…-comentó Bulma mientras buscaba un pijama en su closet

-Terminamos hace un rato, ya todos se fueron a descansar, pero yo quería preguntarte algo

-Si - dijo Bulma comenzando vestirse tras la puerta del closet- me imagino que quieres saber si ya tengo todo listo para el viaje, ¿no?

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda, sé que has preparado todo muy bien,- dijo Tights rodando hacia un lado de la cama para dejarle espacio a Bulma que había terminado de cambiarse y de inmediato se sentó en el borde de la cama- quiero que me cuentes del planeta….-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-¿Del planeta?- dijo Bulma recostándose al lado de su hermana- oye no se tanto de Veyita

-Hay, vamos Bulma, tú fuiste una vez, de seguro te acuerdas de algo,- dijo Tights dando un ligero codazo a su hermana

-Si hace como diez años- dijo Bulma alargando las vocales

-Nueve- corrigió Tights

-Fue un viaje diplomático, cuando papá acudió a firmar el tratado de comercio con los sayajin- ni siquiera tuve tiempo de ver nada, solo recuerdo el palacio y la vista de paisaje casi desértico que se veía desde mi alcoba, ni siquiera fui al famoso banquete de celebración

-Entonces conociste el palacio- dijo la rubia retomando su pícara sonrisa- a lo mejor viste al príncipe Vegeta

-Al…príncipe Vegeta- repitió Bulma- si creo que sí, pero apenas fueron unos segundos, casi no recuerdo nada…¿ pero qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

-Bueno, en la primera comunicación que tuve al planeta Veyita, él fue quien conversó conmigo en lugar de su padre, al principio me pareció un hombre muy arrogante, pero al pensarlo bien después, creo que es muy apuesto, con mucho carácter…

-Oye, oye, oye…- Interrumpió Bulma a Tights,- no estarás queriendo decir que estas interesada en ese sujeto- dijo incrédula

-Quiero conocerlo ¿sabes?, actualmente es uno de los príncipes más populares de la galaxia aunque no se sabe mucho sobre él, parece que es muy reservado, ni siquiera le concedió una entrevista a esta revista…- dijo Tights mostrándole a su hermana la publicación, Bulma se echó a reír- ¿cuál es las gracia?

-Es una revista de farándula y chismes, ¿Por qué el príncipe de una raza guerrera a la que seguro no le interesa nada de eso iba a darle una entrevista?, creo que pasas demasiado tiempo en esa isla- comentó Bulma parando las carcajadas-y además ese número es de hace dos años

-Ya veo porque estaba al fondo de tu revistero…reflexionó Tights

-Y si leíste el artículo completo, te darás cuenta que la mayoría de esos sujetos, no dan muchos detalles sobre sus vidas o sus gustos, ¿porque iba a hacerlo él?- comentó Bulma aun divertida

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo la rubia en un suspiro- es una lástima…

-Yo creo que tendrás una oportunidad por lo menos de verlo en los próximos días- consoló Bulma a su hermana colocando un brazo alrededor de ella- después de todo vamos a su planeta ¿no?

-No he podido investigar mucho de él o de su raza, ¿Cómo crees que sea todo allá?

\- Yo tampoco se mucho sobre los sayajin pero seguro que Goku…, no Goku no, él ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida aquí, pero esta tarde me dijo que su hermano mayor es quien viene a cargo de la nave que enviaron a recogernos, así que tal vez a él podamos preguntarle, apenas lo conozco porque la mayor parte del tiempo está en su planeta natal pero no creo que se niegue a contestar un par de preguntas, además de las que seguro Gohan tendrá que hacerle

-Ah sí, Bardock me comentó que su nieto iba a viajar con nosotros, a mí me pareció peligroso, pero él dice que es una buena oportunidad para que el chico conozca un poco de sus raíces

-Quizás Gohan no viajaría hasta allá si Milk no fuera tan sobreprotectora y estuviera todo el tiempo negándose a que lo entrenen, tan solo hoy estuvo casi una hora en el teléfono suplicándome que lo cuide y que no le quite la vista de encima a Goku cuando a lleguemos , esa actitud le ha acarreado algunos problemas

-¿Con Goku?

-No, Goku no suele oponerse mucho, aunque sí ha intentado enseñarle a pelear a Gohan siempre termina cediendo a lo que dice Milk, pero si hablamos de sus suegros es otra historia…

-Ya veo, seguramente los padres de Goku deben querer que su nieto sea educado conforme a las costumbres de su planeta, y por cierto Bulma, ¿ha habido más niños como Gohan?, quiero decir mitad sayajin

-Él es el único, los matrimonios mixtos no parecen ser del agrado de los sayajin, la verdad aun me es difícil creer que los padres de Goku hayan aceptado a Milk, la mayoría de los que visitan la tierra solo están de paso, a excepción de Goku y su padre no hay nadie más que se haya asentado aquí o casado con alguna terrícola

-Ahhhh- dijo Tights dejando escapar un enorme bostezo- estoy muy cansada, mejor me voy a dormir, te veré mañana temprano, hay que procurar no llegar tarde al despegue- dijo levantándose de la cama y comenzando a salir de la habitación

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió a su vez Bulma, esa noche el sueño de su hermana fue profundo y tranquilo, Bulma por su parte comenzaba a aponerse nerviosa por el viaje, en cierto modo, no debía estarlo, desde muy pequeña siempre le gustó ser una aventurera y explorar nuevos lugares, en cierta forma la situación en el planeta Veyita era muy delicada y hasta ahora no se había echo la pregunta de si no estarían tomando todo muy a la ligera solo emocionándose por ir, además de que seguramente Tights se había ilusionado en cierta manera por conocer al joven príncipe de aquel planeta como una adolescente se emociona por conocer a su artista de Rock favorito, definitivamente no era hora de dormir, había mucho que preparar todavía y solo quedaban unas cuantas horas….

La mañana del día siguiente llegó en forma de intensos rayos de sol en el rostro de la hija mayor de los Briefs, apenas sintió los destellos en su rostro, se levantó de un salto de la cama para ir directo a tomar un baño rápido y vestirse con unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa roja con botones al frente y mangas tres cuartos, se calzó un par de zapatos de piso color negro y se colocó una bata de laboratorio impecable sobre todo el atuendo, finalmente peinó su rubio cabello hacia atrás solo aprisionado al frente por un ballerina oscura, un atuendo no tan formal pero muy cómodo para viajar, pensó la chica antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo, su padre estaba esperándola en el comedor

-Date prisa linda, la nave está por llegar- dijo el señor Briefs a manera de saludo

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?- Dijo la rubia extrañada de no ver a nadie más esperándola

-Ya están en el auto, querida- respondió el señor Briefs- se te hizo un poco tarde…

-Me quedé dormida- respondió Tights apenada y comenzado a tomar apresuradamente un vaso de jugo que alternaba con un par de mordidas a una rebana de pan tostado, al terminar se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a alcanzar su grupo

-…solo eso comerás cariño- escuchó la voz de su madre a sus espaldas, se giró y la vio ahí de pie en la cocina lista para salir

-No puedo entretenerme más o llegará tarde- respondió Tights- ¿vas a venir con nosotros?

-Claro que si cariño, ¿cómo podría no despedirme de mis bebes?- dijo sin dejar de sonreír, Tights le devolvió la sonrisa y salió fuera de la casa en compañía de su padres, se había preparado un transporte lo suficientemente grande para que el surtido grupo viajara hasta el hangar desde donde partirían con rumbo al planeta de los sayajin, sin embargo, Bulma no se encontraba entre ellos, Tights se tomó un tiempo para saludar a la concurrencia y después preguntó por lo bajo a su padre

\- ¿Dónde está Bulma?

-Se fue desde hace un par de horas, dijo que aún le faltaba preparar algunas cosas, procura que duerma un poco cuando despeguen, la pobre no descansó en toda la noche

Tights iba a contestar pero el trayecto era muy corto y en menos de lo que pensó el vehículo arribó al hangar, justo a tiempo para ver aterrizar la nave de los sayajin, se estacionaron a una distancia prudente y esperaron a que el aterrizaje terminara, mientras tanto, Tights buscó a su hermana con la mirada y la vio ahí de pie a unos cuantos pasos del vehículo mirando en dirección a la nave, pudo también ver junto a ella a Bardock y a Goku que sujetaba de la mano a un pequeño niño, ese debía ser Gohan, ella solo lo recordaba como un pequeño bebé, sin más bajó del auto, la ráfaga de aire caliente generada por el motor de la nave aún se dejaba sentir pero no fue un problema para llegar hasta donde se hallaba el grupo de su hermana

-Justo a tiempo- comentó Bardock al ver llegar a la chica- por un momento pensé que llegarían tarde

-Tuvimos un pequeño retraso pero ya estamos aquí,-Tights observó a su hermana, su vestimenta era muy similar a la de ella, solo que Bulma carecía de la bata de laboratorio y portaba una blusa blanca sin mangas- Bulma debiste haberme despertado para venir juntas, ¿Por qué viniste a preparar todo tu sola?

-Ya tendrás muchas horas de trabajo en el planeta Veyita- respondió Bulma con el cansancio marcado en el rostro, incluso se podían apreciar unas ligeras ojeras- ¿ya estas lista? Nos iremos de inmediato

-Sí, todos están aquí, podemos irnos- respondió Tighs

-Raditz mi hijo mayor, será su acompañante- comentó Bardock- le he pedido personalmente que les ayude en todo lo necesario,- dijo levantando la mano al aludido que se aproximaba a corta distancia

-Raditz cuanto tiempo sin verte-saludó alegremente Goku- Gohan saluda a tu tío

-No has cambiando nada Kakarotto, este chico ha crecido- respondió Raditz con el semblante serio, el pequeño Gohan solo atinó a quedarse detrás de su padre sin decir una palabra, Bardock se aproximó a ellos

-Llegas dos minutos tarde Raditz- Comentó Bardock- pero no importa, los científicos ya están aquí, encárgate de llevar todas esas cosas a bordo,- dijo señalando aun pila de enormes cajas de madera dispuestas ya algunas sobre un montacargas- imagino que el equipaje estará en el vehículo, asegúrate de no olvidar nada

-De acuerdo, padre- respondió secamente Raditz

-Quiero presentarte a la científica que encabezará la investigación, la señorita Tights Briefs, y su hermana la señorita Bulma, que también irá como parte del equipo- dijo Bardock, su hijo por su parte se quedó mudo frente al par de chicas

-Mucho gusto- dijo la rubia extendiendo la mano para saludar-Raditz se quedó inmóvil

-Raditz- dijo Bardock elevando un poco la voz y sacándolo de su momentáneo trance

-Mucho gusto- se limitó contestar y estrechó brevemente la mano de Tights para hacer después lo mismo con Bulma- Iré a preparar todo para el despegue- dijo alejándose en dirección al montacargas

-Iré contigo- dijo Bardock- sería bueno que se instalaran en la nave, no hay mucho tiempo- dijo Bardock al resto del grupo

-Que sujeto tan extraño…- murmuro Tights

\- Mi hermano no es muy sociable, no le hagas caso- dijo Goku- Bulma puedo encargarte a Gohan, voy a ayudarles a llevar todo a la nave, ¿porque no se adelantan con el resto del equipo?

-Está bien – concedió Bulma, y así se procedió con las despedidas y las formalidades de rigor antes de abordar, el equipo de científicos conformado por siete personas subió primero a la nave, las hermanas Briefs se quedaron un poco más con sus padres, sobre todo con la Sra. Briefs que se hallaba al borde de las lágrimas

-Voy a extrañarlas mucho mis niñas- decía abrazando a sus hijas al mismo tiempo

-Déjalas ir ya mujer, estos sayajin son algo susceptibles si hablamos de retraso- dijo el Dr. Briefs, separando sutilmente a las chicas de su madre

-Vamos a estar bien mamá, ni que fuera la primera vez que nos separamos- dijo Bulma-

-Estaremos comunicándonos muy seguido, lo prometo…- dijo Tights para finalmente comenzar a caminar hacia la nave y despedirse a la distancia con la mano de sus padres, Gohan aun sujetaba la mano de Bulma

-Por cierto Gohan, ¿tu mamá no vino a despedirse?-preguntó la chica de pelo azul

-Ya nos despedimos en casa- respondió el niño tímidamente

-Qué bueno…-dijo Bulma con la clara intención de cortar la conversación, pues por el tono de voz del niño supo de inmediato que había habido una fuerte confrontación entre su madre y su abuelo por el viaje- quédate cerca de mi hasta que vuelva tu padre, ¿de acuerdo?- el chico se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se dejó conducir por su "niñera temporal" hasta la nave, donde esta lo acomodó en un asiento y le puso el cinturón de seguridad para después ella hacer los mismo, después de unos minutos Raditz y Goku se les unieron y finalmente el tan ansiado despegue se llevó a cabo, fue cuestión de segundos atravesar la atmosfera y encontrase con una espléndida vista del espacio exterior por la ventana frontal de la nave, frente a la cual se hallaban cuatro sayajines, además de Raditz, operando los controles, el movimiento casi no se sintió

-Buen trabajo Bulma, papá dijo que lo de reducir al máximo la turbulencia fue gracias a los amortiguadores que diseñaste

-Aun debemos trabajar un poco más en la velocidad para acortar distancias…-contestó Bulma quitándose el cinturón de seguridad

-Pueden ponerse cómodos ahora- dijo Raditz llamando la atención de todos- en la parte posterior se encuentran disponibles las habitaciones, no son muy grandes pero espero les sean útiles por los siguientes dos días

-Quizás más tarde…- respondió Tights- por ahora tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo dando la espalda a Raditz, el sayajin se incomodó un poco, pero Tights procedió a sacar una libreta de notas del bolso que llevaba y se colocó frente a su grupo de colegas que aún continuaban en sus asientos, dicho grupo era solo conformado por hombres, a excepción de ella y su hermana , no se vislumbraba ninguna otra mujer; el conjunto estaba conformado por un par de biólogos expertos en ingeniería biomédica, un especialista en epidemias y tres técnicos de laboratorio entrenados en el cultivo y asilamiento de gérmenes, agregándose finalmente uno de los inmunólogos más reconocidos del planeta que para esas alturas aun seguí preguntándose porque lo habían elegido si hasta ahora solo sabía lo mínimo de la fisiología sayajin, Tights comenzó a hablar

Recapitulemos, han pasado casi diez días desde la aparición de los primeros casos, los síntomas iniciales, suelen ser cansancio, fiebre sostenida rebelde ante cualquier medida terapéutica empleada hasta ahora, con el paso de los días se presenta agotamiento, y una extraña erupción en cutánea que hasta no ha podido ser identificada o siquiera comparada con alguna otra… La fiebre suele mitigar cuando se acerca el periodo de letalidad, lo cual ocurre en promedio en setenta y dos horas, sin embargo aún hay sobrevivientes de los primeros casos que continúan con fiebre de forma intermitente

-Son muy pocos síntomas para una enfermedad que resulta letal….-comentó uno de los biomédicos, el Dr. Lanatus, un hombre de aproximadamente sesenta años con el que Tights venía trabajando desde que instaló su laboratorio en la isla- me resulta difícil creer que una raza tan físicamente resistente sucumba ante solo una fiebre y cansancio, y por la sabemos hasta ahora, esas extrañas lesiones en la piel son similares a un sarpullido y se presentan de forma muy discreta en algunas partes del cuerpo solamente….

-También debemos enfocarnos en por qué unos han sobrevivido y otros no- comentó el experto en epidemias, el Dr. Holcus- ¿hasta ahora algunas otra especie se ha visto afectada?

-No, Dr. Holcus,- respondió Tights- por lo que he podido investigar hasta ahora, en el planeta Veyita habitan cerca de cuarenta razas distintas procedentes de diferentes planetas debido al constante intercambio comercial que existe, la mayoría de ellos tienen contacto con los Sayajin pero al parecer la enfermedad no ha afectado a ninguno de ellos

-Podría haber algo en la genética de los sayajin que los predispone a la enfermedad…-reflexionó el Dr. Lanatus-pero creo que también deberíamos echar un vistazo a las otras razas, algunas de ellas podría haber sido la trasmisora del padecimiento…

-¿Disculpe?- dijo Raditz elevando un poco la voz, al parecer hasta ahora nadie se había percatado de que estaba escuchándolos- nuestra ha tenido contacto con muchas otras durante siglos, incluso antes de deshacernos de Freezer, jamás había habido problema alguno

\- Lo que para una especie es letal, para otra puede ser inofensivo y viceversa muchacho, solo es una de tantas teorías que deberemos examinar- respondió tranquilamente el Dr. Lanatus- pero para eso, datos como el que acaba de aportar nos serian de utilidad, puesto que no sabemos mucho de la historia de su raza….

El grupo continuó departiendo durante todo el día, Tights seguía con sus anotaciones y Raditz se limitaba a contestar las preguntas que los científicos le hacían de vez en cuando, por un momento quiso haber cerrado la boca pero finalmente accedió a colaborar con ellos, en algún punto, Bulma abandonó la reunión junto con Gohan y su padre, quienes la acompañaron a ocupar una habitación en la que Bulma se instaló de inmediato en una cama para caer presa del sueño no sin antes desempacar una cuantas cosas con ayuda de Goku, entre las cuales había comida, ropa, mantas, un reproductor de música…una mujer precavida después de todo…cuando los científicos decidieron que era hora de parar y tomar un descanso, Tights averiguó por medio de Goku, donde se hallaba su hermana, le pidió a este que ayudara a los demás a instalarse y ella fue a reunirse con Bulma, la encontró profundamente dormida y entonces recordó la recomendación de su padre con respecto al descanso de su hermana, decidió no molestarla y se limitó a tomar un tazón que hacía las veces de frutero y que Bulma había dejado al pie de la cama, salió al pasillo intentado encontrar un lugar tranquilo para degustar la fruta, finalmente encontró un rincón solitario casi al final del pasillo de las habitaciones, tomó una manzana y comenzó desprenderle la cáscara con una navaja de bolsillo que solía llevar consigo todo el tiempo, de pronto se sintió observada, levantó la vista y se topó de frente con Raditz

-Hola- saludó con toda naturalidad-¿pasa algo?

-No- respondió él secamente- solo iba al almacén….- dijo señalando la puerta del mismo a unos pasos de distancia

-¿Gustas?- dijo la rubia alargando la manzana hacia él, lo vio dudar un poco- vamos, pruébala, es una de las frutas más populares de mi planeta

-Ya lo sé- dijo Raditz recibiéndola y atreviéndose a darle una mordisco- está algo dulce

-Ese es su sabor, no vas a decirme que no la habías probado antes

-A decir verdad no, pero gracias de todas maneras, tengo cosas que hacer…-dijo caminando hacia la puerta del almacén, Tights intuyó que podría estorbar en el lugar donde se hallaba, por lo cual decidió volver donde Bulma, eso sí, sin despertarla, en unas horas su equipo volvería a retomar la reunión, así que por lo pronto descansaría, hubiera querido hacerle una cuantas preguntas más a Raditz, pues le había quedado claro que él estaba muy bien enterado de todo con respecto a su planeta, pero quizás no era el momento, esperaría, la curiosidad y fascinación que siempre había sentido por los Sayajin era más fuerte ahora, y quien sabe tal vez podría sacarle unas cuantas cosas de uno en especial, nada más y nada menos….que el príncipe de su raza.

Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, no prometo subir el siguiente muy pronto, XDXDXDXDXD, pues debo trabajar también en las otras historias, sobretodo la que está por finalizar, QUIERO AGRADECERLES SU APOYO EN ESTE NUEVO TRABAJO, estamos comenzando y me siento feliz que haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por su Reviews, Favs, Follows, gracias de verdad

 **Fher JD**. Hola linda muchas gracias por tu apoyo, pues si es un tema que por lo menos yo hasta ahora no he encontrado en algún fic, y desconozco si lo hay, pero bueno yo haré un esfuerzo por desarrollarlo lo mejor que pueda, así como la relación de hermanas de Bulma y Tights, de esta última hay muchas cosas que desconozco, así que haré gala de la imaginación para poder definirlas o explicarlas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, besos.

 **Vegeta biefs**. Un gusto saludarte preciosa, gracias como siempre por tu tiempo para leerme, en el próximo capítulo espero ya poder estar narrando la llegada de las hermanas Briefs al planeta Veyita, en esta historia quise ponerlas muy unidas a pesar de cada quien vive su vida por separado y se dedican a diferentes cosas, te agradezco de corazón tu apoyo, espero no demorar mucho con el siguiente capi, cuídate muchos, besos y abrazos.

 **Sindy milash**. Hola linda gracias por leerme, pues si, creo que este tema no ha sido muy explotado en los fics y tenía la idea dándome vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza hasta que finalmente me decidí a escribir, mil gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto. Besitos.

 **Lu-locanime**. Hola, muchas gracias por leerme, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho linda, como ves he tratado de retratar un poco más la relación de hermanas de Bulma y Tights, pero bueno no te emociones tanto, porque esta linda relación será puesta a prueba muy pronto, muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos pronto, besos.

 **Veros**. Hola linda que bueno saber de ti, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por tu atención a este nuevo trabajo, desde luego que tengo que trabajar también en las otras historias, solo que bueno tenía que avanzar un poco esta para que le vayan tomando sabor XDXDXDXD, gracias como siempre por leerme, y por cierto más que una herencia…más que una venganza, se aproxima al final, espero verte por allá también, nos leemos muy pronto, un beso y un abrazo.

Y como siempre gracias a todos por tomarse u tiempo para leerme, se los agradezco de verdad, Bye bye y que sueñen bonito.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

 **Llegada a Veyita**

Dos días habían pasado desde la partida del equipo de investigación hacia el planeta Veyita, en este tiempo Bardock, permaneció en un total estado de ansiedad al no haber podido viajar hasta su planeta natal, pero en fin, se consolaba con la idea de que solo tenía que soportar dos días antes de tener alguna noticia de sus hijos o de las hermanas Briefs, y este era el día, si sus cálculos eran correctos en unas cuantas horas la nave estaría arribando al planeta de los sayajin, por ahora solo le quedaba esperar en la compañía del Dr. Briefs como lo había venido haciendo desde la partida de los muchachos

-Aún faltan algunas horas, quizás debería ir a su casa- comentó Bardock al científico- yo le avisaré apenas reciba la trasmisión

-Gracias pero estoy bien- respondió el Dr. Briefs- mi esposa no ha parado de llorar desde que las niñas se fueron y créeme yo estoy a punto de hacer lo mismo, no es fácil ver como mis hijas se adentran en algo tan peligroso, sé que ustedes no son como nosotros, pero aún me cuesta trabajo creer que hayas insistido en que tu nieto fuera, sé que tus hijos tal vez no hayan tenido opción, ¿pero el niño?

-Es algo difícil de explicar profesor, tal vez algún día se lo pueda decir, pero mi nieto debía ir… solo eso puedo decirle- respondió Bardock mirando brevemente al científico para después mirar hacia un punto desconocido de la estancia

-Comprendo que debe haber una razón- dijo el científico en tono comprensivo- pasando a otra cosa, ¿crees que mis hijas pudieran correr algún peligro?, me refiero al trato con tu raza, Tights esta fascinada por conocer tu cultura, lo contrario de Bulma que viaja casi por obligación a tu planeta, me preocupa que cualquiera de la dos pudiera cometer alguna imprudencia y eso les acarreara algún problema, no te ofendas pero tu raza se caracteriza por ser muy violenta

-No creo que debiera preocuparse, serán invitadas del rey, así que todos tendrán que tomarse sus reservas para con ellas, además tengo entendido que Raditz va a ocuparse de su seguridad, si me lo pregunta estoy más preocupado porque que el que cometa una imprudencia sea Kakarotto- ambos hombres rieron ante el comentario, tal vez eran de razas distintas pero en todos estos años habían aprendido a tratarse y logrado estrechar lazos, pero ahora solo les quedaba esperar un poco más a recibir noticias.

Fuera de la nave, en el espacio exterior se dejaba mostrar en todo su esplendor dejando brillar un sinfín de estrellas y diversos planetas que reflejaban la luz de sus soles, el espectáculo era increíble, la mayor de las Briefs lo contemplaba embelesada a través de la ventana frontal que tenía la nave, cuantas veces había ansiado poder realizar este viaje, en ese momento se encontraba sola frente al tablero, lo que le brindaba una mejor vista del exterior, una vez más se hallaba disfrutando de un tazón de manzanas a las cuales pacientemente retiraba la cáscara con ayuda de pequeño cuchillo, de pronto se sintió observada

-¿Raditz?- dijo reparando en la presencia de su observador a unos pocos pasos de ella- en el futuro quisiera que dejaras de asustarme- dijo divertida

-Lo siento- contestó muy serio el Sayajin- solo quería avisarle que pronto aterrizaremos- será en un par de horas por si quiere prepararse

-Cierto, perdí la noción del tiempo contemplando las estrellas- dijo la rubia levantándose rápidamente del asiento aun con el tazón de fruta en las manos, por un momento casi lo tira al suelo pero logró sostenerlo a tiempo

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Raditz aun con el semblante serio

-Si no fue nada, pero oye durante todo el viaje te he dicho que puedes tutearme, deja de ser tan formal

-Es invitada del rey, debo hablarle como si me dirigiera a él mismo,

-Y si no, ¿te castigarían?- dijo Tights en tono burlón

-Algo así – respondió el sayajin sin cambiar de semblante- por otro lado me preguntaba si podría…- titubeó un poco y señaló las manzanas

-Ah claro- dijo ella extendiendo una de las frutas aun con cáscara-son deliciosas ¿verdad?- Raditz asintió dando un mordisco pero conservando el rostro serio- yo en lo personal las prefiero sin la cáscara pero a mucha gente suelen gustarle así

-Me da igual- se limitó a decir Raditz

-Bueno voy a dejarlas aquí por si quieres un poco más- dijo Tights colocando el tazón sobre el asiento frente al tablero- te veré para el aterrizaje- dijo adentrándose en la nave mientras Raditz la observaba

Un par de horas más tarde tanto la tripulación como el equipo de científicos, se encontraba ya en sus asientos y vestidos de manera formal para su llegada al planeta Veyita, sin embargo Goku y Gohan se quedarían dentro de la nave y se reunirían después con el resto de la comitiva, pues ambos irían a visitar algunos lugares de la ciudad, mientras el equipo de científicos llevaba a cabo su reunión

-Sabes Bulma, creo que deberían tratar de ampliar las habitaciones, apenas y hubo espacio suficiente para arreglarnos- dijo Tights por lo bajo

-Fueron diseñadas para albergar soldados, cubren solo lo básico- respondió Bulma en el mismo tono- pero no te preocupes lo arreglaré

El aterrizaje se dio sin mayor problema, apenas se abrió la compuerta el distinguido grupo se dispuso a salir con Tights al frente, la rubia usaba un traje tipo sastre en color azul rey que había complementado con una camisa negra abajo y un par de zapatos de piso, el atuendo de Bulma era parecido solo que se diferenciaba por la falda y los tacones altos que la chica de pelo azul había decidido usar, apenas salieron de la nave, el sol abrazador que caracterizaba al planeta les dio de lleno el rostro, un intenso calor se dejó sentir haciendo que Tights odiara los pantalones de su vestuario

-Síganme- se oyó la voz de Raditz- el rey ya llegó

El grupo entero levantó la vista hacia el frente, el intenso sol hizo que entrecerraran los ojos para poder apreciar la figura del monarca unos metros más adelante, comenzaron a caminar por un sendero empedrado a paso lento, siempre detrás de Raditz hasta alcanzar el lugar donde se hallaba el rey Vegeta, menos mal que el recinto habilitado para recibirlos estaba techado, de lo contrario hubieran sucumbido ante el impresionante calor, se detuvieron a unos pasos del rey y fue entonces que Tights se dio cuenta que se encontraba acompañado de tres personas más, la rubia observó a cada uno de forma discreta, vio entonces a una mujer más o menos madura, muy bella por cierto, un poco más baja de estatura que el rey, dedujo sería la reina, había también ahí un sayajin más joven con un gran parecido al rey pero con las facciones más suavizadas, buscó, sin encontrarlo al hijo mayor de los monarcas, en su lugar se hallaba una chica que a juzgar por su apariencia seguramente rondaba la edad de ella y su hermana, su aspecto era inconfundiblemente sayajin, aunque a decir de Tights la chica era demasiado linda para ser guerrera, supuso se trataría de alguna dama de compañía o algo así, aunque todos sin excepción portaban la armadura sayajin

-Ya estamos aquí majestad- dijo Raditz con reverencia - estas personas son el equipo de científicos que los terrícolas han enviado

-Sean bienvenidos a nuestro planeta, personalmente les damos la bienvenida, mi hijo menor el príncipe Tarble, y mi esposa la reina Anien, - dijo el monarca con el semblante serio y voz neutra, al tiempo que señalaba a los aludidos, de la otra chica ni siquiera hizo mención,- supongo que el viaje debió ser muy cansado para ustedes, pero todo aquí comienza a empeorar, tienen que empezar cuanto antes

-Ya lo suponíamos alteza, estamos listos en cuanto usted ordene y nos diga donde podemos instalar un laboratorio,- dijo Tights luchando por mantener su postura frente al monarca, situación que le resultaba muy difícil debido al extremoso clima

-Desde luego,- respondió el rey- síganme- dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba al interior de un larguísimo pasillo seguido por toda la comitiva, mientras avanzaban, el ambiente pareció refrescarse, todos se dieron cuenta entonces que el interior estaba climatizado para brindar un ambiente más fresco, Tights suspiró aliviada, miró de reojo a Bulma que pareció compartir la sensación y una sonrisa de complicidad se dio entre ambas

-Estamos ya dentro de los terrenos de palacio, pueden moverse libremente aquí sin ser molestados- explicó el rey- pero procuren no salir fuera de los muros, a veces suele haber visitantes de otros planetas que resultan muy agresivos con los extraños

-No tiene de que preocuparse alteza- dijo Tights en tono tranquilizador, creo que estos días estaremos muy ocupados como para salir de paseo

 _-Si claro a ti te interesa más alguien que vive aquí mismo_ \- pensó Bulma con picardía

-Todo este lugar estará disponible para ustedes- dijo el rey deteniéndose de pronto frente a una enorme puerta metálica franqueada por un par de fornidos sayajins, mismos que se dispusieron a abrir de par en par la enorme puerta- este era un antiguo hangar para las naves de combate, estuvo abandonado por muchos años, pero le hicimos algunos arreglos para que puedan trabajar aquí sin problemas además de que la cámara de congelación que el doctor Horenso ha instalado queda muy cerca de aquí

El grupo se adentró en el lugar y para el alivio de todos también se hallaba climatizado, el espacio era enrome, casi tan grande como el laboratorio que Tights había instalado en la isla, el suelo y los muros de aspecto metálico destellaban la luz que se colaba por dos enormes escotillas ubicadas en el techo de lugar, todo se veía inmaculado, por un momento los miembros de la realeza se sintieron ignorados, pues los científicos hablaban entres sí comenzando a plantear cada detalle, parecían realmente comprometidos con su misión

-No estábamos seguros de en qué condiciones suelen trabajar, pero creo que este lugar es lo suficientemente grande para que instalen su laboratorio, ya enviamos un grupo de hombres para que descarguen la nave y traigan todos su aditamentos hasta aquí- dijo esta vez la reina que había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora- le pedimos algunas recomendaciones al doctor Horenso para hacerlo un poco más apropiado

-Sí creo que podríamos instalar un hilera de cubículos por aquí, para que cada quien tenga su propio espacio- dijo Tights señalado un extremo del lugar

-El área de procesamiento de muestras deberá estar lejos de estas escotillas- dijo el doctor Lanatus, señalado el techo- el sistema de filtración estará encima de todo, pero no está de más extremar precauciones

-Yo podría encargarme de tener todo listo esta misma noche- dijo Bulma llamado la atención de todos- tengo listos ya los planos y todo el equipo de ensamblaje, solo necesito algunos pares de manos extra

-Bulma, ¿en serio puedes encargarte de esto tu sola?- dijo Tights

-Sí, desde luego, vine preparada- le respondió su hermana guiñando un ojo- y si me lo preguntaran diría que ustedes están más que ansiosos por comenzar con su investigación, porque no van a informarse de todo mientras yo me quedo aquí para instalar todo

-¿Podrás tu sola?- volvió a preguntar Tights con cierta incredulidad, aunque conociendo a su hermana podía saber que Bulma, ya tenía uno o dos trucos bajo la manga

-Desde luego no te preocupes, ya te lo dije si un par de personas más me ayudan esta misma noche tendrán instalado su laboratorio, ¿sería posible que alguien me ayudara, alteza?- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al rey

-Si lo que dice es cierto, tendrá una docena de sayajins a su disposición en un momento- respondió el rey con voz de mando- Raditz, encárgate de que tenga todo lo que necesite para la instalación del laboratorio

-Como usted ordene majestad- Respondió el sayajin

-Majestad, ¿sería posible que visitáramos el lugar donde han puesto a los enfermos?,- dijo esta vez Tights, solo necesitamos que nos unos minutos para cambiar de indumentaria,

-Claro-Concedió secamente el rey

El equipo, a excepción de Bulma regresó a la nave volviendo pasar por el soleado camino, a su regreso el rey los esperaba de nuevo en las puertas del hangar , pero esta vez de su grupo que antes lo acompañaba ya, solo quedaba Tarble junto a él, tampoco se podía ver a Raditz por ahí, en su lugar había una pequeña escolta de guerreros sayajin, supusieron que Raditz ya se hallaba ayudando a Bulma con sus tareas, pues al interior del viejo Hangar podía ya percibirse cierto movimiento, por su parte el equipo de científicos, que se habían ido como un grupo de personas formalmente vestidos, regresaron como lo más parecido a un grupo de astronautas , que era la apariencia que les daban sus gruesos trajes de aislamiento y una par de maletines

-Podemos irnos alteza, - dijo Tights a través del grueso vidrio del casco de su traje, el monarca asintió con la cabeza y los condujo unos cincuenta metros más adelante a abordar un transporte que los llevó fuera de los muros de palacio, viajando por aproximadamente veinte minutos por encima de la ciudad desde donde aún se apreciaba el paisaje desértico típico del planeta, Tights no podía evitar mirar hacia todos lados satisfaciendo en la medida de lo posible su curiosidad por aquella civilización; de pronto la pequeña nave comenzó a descender hasta encontrarse a las puertas de una vieja edificación de tres niveles, sobre la cual parecía haber un ambiente lúgubre, el grupo ingresó por una puerta privada al lugar , pero fue imposible no darse cuenta de la larga fila que había fuera del edificio, apenas entraron se encontraron con el agitado correr de las criaturas de baja estatura y aspecto reptiloide que conformaban el personal médico, apenas se percataron de la presencia del rey, el movimiento se detuvo de golpe y todos los presentes procedieron a hacer una reverencia, el rey avanzó silenciosamente en medio de ellos seguido de su grupo, hasta alcanzar la puertas de lo que parecía un elevador, asombrosamente el numeroso grupo pudo entrar, pues el cubículo era bastante amplio,

-No sé qué tan acostumbrados estén a este tipo de cosas, pero creo que lo que están a punto de ver no será agradable, y debo decir que hay más centros como este en el planeta - dijo el monarca repentinamente, justo en ese instante las puertas se abrieron frente a ellos, el rey no exageraba, la escena parecía sacada de una película de terror… el lugar parcialmente iluminado por un grupo de lámparas que colgaban del techo dando al lugar un aspecto sombrío, pero lo más aterrado eran las interminables filas de tanques de recuperación con su deprimente contendido, en cada una de ellas había un moribundo sayajin, aun a pesar del estado de inconciencia en el cual parecían hallarse en el rostro de cada uno se apreciaba la mueca del dolor….había también un olor peculiar, aun tras el traje de asilamiento, Tights pudo percibirlo, pero no pudo identificar a que se debía, instintivamente aspiró profundo con el objetivo de olfatear un poco mejor

-Es el líquido de los tanques…-dijo una voz de repente- debe cambiarse cada semana, pero a causa de tantas víctimas no ha sido posible hacerlo

-Doctor Horenso…-murmuró Tights al ver a la criatura de aspecto reptiloide a unos pasos de ella, a decir verdad no era muy diferente del resto de los anteriores, pero podía reconocerlo fácilmente por el tiempo que habían trabajado juntos antes- que gusto verle de nuevo, aunque no en estas circunstancias

-Ya lo creo- contesto Horenso- pero no negaré que yo fui el más feliz cuando supe que usted venia para acá

-He reunido un gran equipo, ¿recuerda al Dr, Holcus, verdad?

-Desde luego, dos años bajo su ala en una isla en medio de nada…-dijo alegremente Horenso al tiempo que saludaba a su colega, así mismo Tights le presentaba al resto del equipo, ante esto el rey Vegeta no pudo evitar una mirada de fastidio

-Si ya terminaron las presentaciones me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan hacer- dijo ásperamente

-Pido disculpas majestad- dijo Tights,- hay alguno de los enfermos con quien podamos hablar, es decir alguien que no esté en un tanque de recuperación

El rey abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-Cada sayajin que ha enfermado está en un tanque de recuperación o muerto…. – respondió sin poder ocultar la sorpresa

-Habrá que sacar alguno entonces- dijo la científica- si fuese posible unos de los primeros contagiados

El rey miró hacia un lado con incredulidad y después fijó la vista en Horenso

-Solo quedan cinco del primer grupo de contagiados, pero no sé si sea buena idea….

-Hasta ahora este método no ha sido efectivo, Dr. Horenso, a simple vista puede verse que están sufriendo de un terrible dolor a pesar de estar en estos tanques, además necesitaré tomar algunas muestras….

Horenso vaciló un poco, miró al rey y este le dio su aprobación asintiendo con la cabeza, fue entonces que caminó hasta el fondo del lugar hasta detenerse frente uno de los tanques al final de la hilera, el sayajin en su interior no era muy diferente de los demás, tenía unas facies álgicas bastante marcadas y su cuerpo se observaba cubierto de lesiones en el torso y el abdomen, Tights lo observó con detenimiento, miró alrededor y después a Horenso

-¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos examinarlo?- preguntó la rubia

-En la habitación de al lado- dijo su colega señalando una puerta aun dudando de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, con manos temblorosas accionó los controles que drenaban el líquido del tanque y desactivó los electrodos que colocados en la frente, mantenían al individuo en inconciencia, el sayajin en su interior comenzó a moverse… solo unos segundos más tarde comenzó a emitir desgarradores gritos llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un fallido intenso por mitigar el dolor, así mismo, cayó al suelo moviéndose violenta y descontroladamente casi arrollando a Horenso

-Sujétenlo- ordenó el rey a su grupo de soldados que no se habían separado de él un instante,- llévenlo a la habitación- los soldados obedecieron de inmediato, el interior de la habitación era muy semejante a un cuarto de hospital terrícola, parecía no haberse usado nunca antes, los cuatro sayajines que acompañaban al rey lo pusieron sobre la cama y por petición de los científicos permanecieron sujetándolo de las extremidades, de inmediato procedieron a colocarle una vía intravenosa en el brazo derecho mientras Tights se ocupaba de tomar muestras de sangre en el izquierdo, llenando casi media docena de tubos de ensayo, después pasó casi una docena de hisopos por las lesiones dispersadas en el torso del sayajin y entregó todo a los muchachos que se encargarían de procesar la muestras, mientras tanto el Dr. Holcus y el Dr. Lanatus se encargaron de asegurar la intravenosa y aplicar unos cuantos centímetros cúbicos del contenido de una jeringa, fue cuestión de minutos para que el sayajin se tranquilizara, poco a poco su respiración se fue haciendo más rítmica, sus movimientos menos violentos y al fin abrió los ojos y comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, esto no pasó desapercibido para nadie en la habitación, los sayajin que lo sujetaban están más que sorprendidos

-¿Qué hicieron?- cuestionó Tarble que no había dicho una sola palabra desde la llegada de los científicos

Le hemos administrado un potente analgésico, es de los más fuertes que tenemos en nuestro planeta, aunque usamos una dosis un poco más alta de la acostumbrada, pero eso es porque su raza parece tener una biorresistencia mayor a la de nosotros, así que la dosis que se emplearía normalmente en un humano no funcionaría- explicó Lanatus mientras escuchaba los gemidos ahogados del sayajin

Tights se acercó desde el lado contario de la camilla al oído del sayajin

-¿Puedes oírme? – Dijo Tights modulando el tono de su voz para no agudizar el dolor del aquejado- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bru…Bru…Bruceller

-Bien, ¿cómo estas Bruceller?, ¿puedes decirme que molestias tienes?

-Dolor… muy fuerte…

-¿Que te duele?-preguntó Tights pacientemente

-To…TODO- contestó el sayajin sintiendo nuevamente el dolor invadirlo, pero se calmó al instante, al parecer el medicamento hacía más tolerable su sufrimiento- mis brazos y piernas… se sienten… como de piedra…mi cabeza va estallar- terminó de decir con la respiración agitada

-¿Podrías abrir los ojos?- volvió a pedir Tights, su infortunado paciente lo intentó pero desistió al instante

-Mis…ojos…mme…queman…no…soporto… la luz

-Calma Bruceller- dijo Tights- queremos ayudarte, - le colocó una mano aun cubierta con el traje de protección y un grueso guante de látex sobre el pecho, justo encima de las lesiones tan extrañas- estas ámpulas, ¿te duelen?

-Dan comezón…

-La rubia retiró la mano del pecho y observó un poco de secreción sobre el lugar donde había posado la mano, de inmediato sacó una compresa húmeda de un paquete estéril y procedió a limpiarla

-Eso se…siente bien… la comezón… es….menos - dijo Bruceller

La rubia observó de nuevo el sitio que había limpiado, la piel se veía mejor, con el solo hecho de retirar la secreción de las lesiones, se veía menos enrojecida y al parecer la molestia había mejorado, guardó la compresa de nuevo en el paquete y también la entregó al equipo de muestras

-¿Cuál es la temperatura corporal normal en un sayajin?- preguntó el Dr. Holcus

-Treinta ocho grados y medio- respondió Horenso

-Un grado y medio más que en nosotros….entonces este chico tiene aún fiebre, su temperatura ronda los cuarenta y un grados…bien- dicho esto procedió a administrar otro medicamento más para revertir la fiebre, él y el Dr. Lanatus colocaron con ayuda de Horenso algunos instrumentos que les permitieran monitorear las funciones vitales del sayajin mientras Tights continuaba examinando el resto del cuerpo, al cabo de un rato volvió hablarle

-Bruceller, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Notas alguna mejoría?

-Aun duele, pero estoy mejor…. ¿por cierto quien es usted?- dijo el sayajin esta vez sin agitarse, hacia un rato que sus congéneres lo habían soltado, pues estaba mucho más tranquilo

-Soy la Dra. Briefs, yo mi equipo estamos aquí para ayudar…. Por ahora queremos que descanses, procura estar tranquilo…nuestras razas tienen ciertas similitudes, pero también sus diferencias- dijo Tights dirigiéndose al rey Vegeta- afortunadamente los medicamentos que son útiles en nuestra raza resultan efectivos en ustedes también, solo hemos tenido que ajustar las dosis, quizás nuestros métodos le resulten un tanto primitivos, pero creo que debo sacar más personas de los tanques de recuperación, para ver si todos presentan los mismos síntomas o alguno otro diferente que se pudiera agregar, nos tomará algún tiempo pero mi hermana tendrá listo el laboratorio por la noche así que examinaremos a todos lo que sea posible hasta entonces y después iremos a procesar la muestras

-De acuerdo, yo debo retirarme, si necesitan algo solo díganselo a mis escoltas y ellos me avisaran de inmediato

-Con respecto a eso- dijo Tights- necesitamos que sigan ayudándonos para movilizar a los pacientes, y después de eso irán a la cuarentena

-¿Qué?

-Usted ha guardado distancia, pero ellos estarán en contacto directo con enfermos, no sabemos si esto basta para un contagio, y en vista de que no tenemos trajes de aislamiento de su talla, no puedo pensar en otra medida de seguridad más efectiva

-Está bien, pero no dejen de informarme en todo momento- dijo el rey con autoridad al tiempo que salía del lugar en compañía de Tarble, vaya que esos terrícolas era perspicaces, Vegeta había tenido razón en decir que los humanos tenían más experiencia con la enfermedad que ellos, por ahora estaba bien, solo esperaba que lo lograran a tiempo

A unos kilómetros de allí, en el viejo hangar el trabajo continuaba, Raditz estaba coordinando los trabajos de un grupo de aproximadamente cuatro sayajins en la instalación del laboratorio, Bulma había tenido que ausentarse un momento para recibir la transmisión de la tierra y comunicarle a su padre que habían llegado sin contratiempos al planeta, a medida que avanzaban los trabajos seguían llegando cajas y más cajas procedentes de la nave, que su hermano menor se estaba encargando de traer posponiendo los planes que tenía con su hijo, ¿pero cómo es que eran muchas más de lo que él podía recordar?...

-¿Como va todo grandulón?- escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas

-¿Yasai?- dijo sorprendido al ver nuevamente a la chica sayajin que los había recibido junto con los miembros de la familia real

-La reina me envió a ver si necesitaban algo, me dijo que estuviera al pendiente de todo y ayudara en lo que pudiera

-Así que tu entrenamiento de princesa ya comenzó- dijo Raditz con una sonrisa burlona

-No sé de qué hablas- Dijo la chica con fastidio

-Por favor, Yasai, la reina te tiene en la mira desde hace mucho para ser la esposa del príncipe Vegeta, no hay otra candidata mejor que tú en todo el planeta, perteneces a la clase de guerreros más alta, eres la más poderosa de las chicas de tu edad y peleas a la par de muchas veteranas, tus logros en batalla son dignos de mención honorifica, que más se podría pedir para la futura reina del planeta Veyita

-¿Qué te parece MI opinión?- dijo la chica con disgusto- la reina aun no me ha dicho que esas sean sus intenciones, y en lo que a mí respecta no tengo planeado casarme con nadie, además yo creo que la atención de su majestad en este momento está centrada en resolver esta terrible situación

-De todos modos si te lo piden….

-Aun no lo piden…-gritó Yasai- …bueno no oficialmente…- dijo bajando gradualmente el tono de su voz

-Lo vez, no tienes escapatoria chica ruda,- dijo Raditz burlonamente- aaah voy a extrañarte mucho en las misiones, pero descuida te traeré un suvenir de cada una…

-Interrumpo algo- se escuchó a voz de Bulma, Raditz retomó su seriedad de antes

No, señorita Briefs, ahora a trabajar, - dijo encaminándose al grupo de sayajins que trabajaba más adelante- ah por cierto ella es Yasai, pertenece al escuadrón personal de la reina, está para ayudarnos

Mucho gusto Yasai- dijo Bulma con cortesía

-Igualmente señorita Briefs- dijo Yasai adoptando una postura erguida y haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza, para después ir junto con Raditz a continuar trabajando, Bulma se quedó ahí mirándolos y no pudo evitar una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, había escuchado la conversación de esos dos hacía un momento

- _Así que el principito tiene novia, …y elegida por su madre… pobre de ti Tights, creo que tienes competencia_ \- pensó mientras iba de nuevo al interior del Hangar

Hola, hola de nuevo a todos, sé que no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, lo que pasa es que estos días he tratado de dedicarle un tiempo a cada historia y bueno este capítulo tuvo la fortuna de estar terminado primero, quiero agradecerles por estar al pendiente de este trabajo que recién comienza, de verdad sé que es una idea poco común y no estaba muy segura de hacer un fic con este tema, pero que bueno que les gustó, así como también espero no tomen a mal el haber introducido a una fémina sayajin en la historia, pero tengo un objetivo con este personaje, en serio

 **Vegeta Biefs** , hola preciosa, sé que te prometí una actualización de "cuando seas libre", ya trabajo en ellas, por ahora te dejo un capítulo más de esta historia , muchas gracias por leerme, y pues bueno por el momento solo Tights ha demostrado tener interés en Vegeta pero eso es porque Bulma aún no se ha encontrado con él, y como ya te diste cuenta aquí entra otra chica más complicar el panorama XDXDXDXDXD ,MUCHA MUCHAS, GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, te mando un gran beso y abrazo, nos leemos pronto.

 **Fher JD** , que tal preciosa, aquí te dejo otra actualización, muchas gracias por tu tiempo, espero que te haya gustado y a ver si no te enojas porque metí otra chica a la formula, XDXDXDX, de verdad mil gracias por leerme y no te preocupes, aunque me tardo en actualizar a veces, no tengo pensando dejar abandonada alguna historia, saluditos y nos leemos pronto.

 **NiobeRadamantys** Hola muchas gracias, aquí te dejo un capítulo más, espero que lo disfrutes y nos leemos pronto, saludos.

 **Mely**. Hola linda, bienvenida, pues si ya adivinaste que la hermanitas se van a interesar por el mismo hombre, pero con respecto al reacción de Vegeta, mmmm no puedo decir nada todavía, pero no te pierdas el siguiente capítulo, besos y abrazos nos vemos pronto

 **Sindy Milash** , hola linda , aquí está (por fin), la actualización de esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias por el interés que has puesto en ella, tienes razón Bulma y Tights vana a pasar momentos difíciles a causa de Vegeta, y a ver que les espera con la aparición de Yisai, y aunque Tarble ha aparecido muy poco si va a estar incluido en esta historia, y el buen Raditz, también va tener una que otra cosita con que lidiar, gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto linda, besos y abrazos

 **Veros** , hola linda que tal de nuevo, si si me tardé un montón con la actualización pero fin tengo listo un capítulo de una historia y proceso lo de las otras XDXDXDXD, al igual que tu Bulma siempre he creído que el carácter de Bulma fue lo que la ayudó a conquistar a Vegeta, pero habrá que ver como lo toma su hermana la cual también es linda e inteligente, XDXDXDXD, por el momento te dejo aquí un capítulo más y nos leemos muy pronto, un besote linda.

 **MBLMA.** Hola muchas gracias por leerme, me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que nos sigamos leyendo pronto, un abrazo y muchos saludos.

Mil gracias a todos los que ha dado favs y follows también, dedicar un poco de su tiempo para leerme significa mucho para mí, por ahora dejo aquí esta actualización, muchas gracias de nuevo y nos vemos muy pronto bye, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4. Yasai**

Era casi la media noche cuando el grupo de científicos volvió al hangar , Tights se revolvió adormilada en su asiento en un intento por aliviar las contracturas musculares que el rígido y pesado traje de aislamiento le habían dejado, con mucho gusto se habría dado un baño tibio para después irse directo a su cama presa del sueño, desafortunadamente en ese momento era un lujo imposible de darse, pues el trabajo no había terminado para ella ni para su grupo; habían estado casi todo el día en el centro de recuperación de los sayajin ocupándose de recolectar muestras e interrogar a cada enfermo que estuvo en condiciones de hablar y ahora era el momento de analizar toda la información y comenzar con el procesamiento de las muestras, dedujo que esto último se hallaría ya adelantado puesto que el equipo responsable de esto había regresado hacia unas horas para comenzar a trabajar

-Hemos llegado señorita Briefs- dijo el sayajin encargado de conducir el vehículo a la rubia, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que era la única que aún permanecía en su asiento, el resto del equipo había bajado ya y se encontraba cerca de las puertas del hangar, los vigilantes sayajin aun permanecían en el lugar, Tights bajo rápidamente y les dio alcance

-Lo siento mucho, creo que me quedé dormida- dijo a manera de disculpa

-No hay problema, todos estamos algo cansados- la disculpó el doctor Lanatus- no nos caería mal un descanso, pero no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo para eso, a decir verdad nunca me había topado con una enfermedad de esta clase, estoy cansado pero también muy ansioso por seguir con la investigación

-Tómelo con calma doctor, nos espera un trabajo muy arduo - dijo el doctor Holcus- aunque confieso que yo también estoy fascinado con la investigación

-El que más trabajo tiene soy yo, tengo un millón de cosas que aprender acerca de la inmunología sayajin, son una raza muy resistente, si este padecimiento se diera en nosotros creo no duraríamos ni un día de pie- comentó el doctor Oryza, el inmunólogo del grupo, imprimiendo entusiasmo a sus palabras

-Y pensar que usted era el más desanimado del grupo, doctor Oryza,- comentó esta vez Tighs

-Creo que usted al fin logró contagiarme su entusiasmo- replicó el aludido mientras abría una de las puertas del Hangar e ingresaba al interior, el equipo quedó realmente sorprendido con lo que vio al ingresar… Bulma sí que había cumplido su promesa de tener listo todo para cuando regresaran; el lugar había quedado completamente ensamblado, al lado derecho una docena de cubículos para cada miembro del equipo había quedado instalada, el área de procesamiento de muestras se ubicaba al fondo del lugar fuertemente aislada por muros de un grueso cristal y franqueada por un área de descontaminación compuesta por muros metálicos, todo herméticamente sellado, justo al lado el área de investigación y experimentación igualmente sellada y restringida por muros metálicos el único contacto con el exterior estaba conformado por un ventanal sellado en los cuatro extremos, en el techo quedó instalado un sistema de filtración que no dejaba salir una sola partícula del lugar al exterior; cada medida de seguridad había sido correctamente pensada y ejecutada, Tights sonrió complacida por el buen trabajo de su hermana quien daba algunas instrucciones a Raditz,

-Bulma- la llamó a la distancia y la chica de pelo azul vino de inmediato

-¿Qué sucede, Tights? ¿Algún problema con el laboratorio?- respondió Bulma yendo a su encuentro

-No, no es eso, has hecho un buen trabajo, solo quería preguntarte si podemos comenzar a trabajar

-El laboratorio esta listo, pero creo que primero deberías descansar un poco, te ves muy cansada

-Lo estoy, pero no puedo detenerme ahora, hay mucho por hacer…

-Al menos come algo, te vendría bien despejarte un poco, habilité el cubículo del centro como una sala de juntas, pero creo que también servirá para que puedan comer en sus descansos, hay comida dispuesta para todos ahora mismo, y el rey no tiene inconveniente en que se tomen un descanso de cuando en cuando

-¿Hablaste con él?

-No, Raditz se encargó de eso, y bueno Yasai también ayudó mucho

-¿Yasai?

-Sí, es la chica sayajin que esta por allá- dijo Bulma señalando un rincón del lugar, la chica estaba recargada sobre una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados y miraba hacia un punto desconocido, la mayor de las hermanas Briefs la observó con detenimiento, parecía rondar los veinticinco años de edad , su cuerpo tenía una forma más bien atlética pero conservaba muy bien sus curvas, aun con la armadura no lograba disimular una perfecta forma de reloj de arena, una larga cabellera negra caía hasta su cintura donde al igual que el resto de los sayajin que habían visto en los últimos días permanecía su cola enrollada , sus facciones, aunque tenían todo el aire de una sayajin pura, eran más bien afinadas y estaban coronadas por un par de enormes ojos negros, había que admitirlo ,la chica era el perfecto equilibrio entre una joven guerrera y una mujer atractiva

-Creo que ella fue a recibirnos cuando llegamos, pero no recuerdo que el rey la haya presentado,- comentó Tights en voz baja- hasta donde yo sé no tiene una hija, es una dama de compañía o algo así

-Más tarde te cuento- dijo Bulma también en voz baja- ahora tienes que comer algo, y después descansamos, nuestro alojamiento está muy cerca de aquí- dijo conduciendo a su hermana a donde se hallaba la comida- si no les molesta nos tomamos la libertad de pedir que nos habilitaran un pabellón que queda a unos cuantos pasos de aquí, creo que de esa forma podrán venir al laboratorio si se presenta alguna situación de emergencia- dijo dirigiéndose al resto del equipo de su hermana- y tú no tendrás pretexto alguno para una siesta de vez en cuando- dijo esta vez a Tights

-Pensaste en todo, ¿no es así Bulma?- dijo Tights alegremente

-Eso espero, lo único que me preocupa es no haber podido traer un buen centro comercial

Ambas hermanas rieron brevemente mientras caminaban en compañía del grupo hasta el recién habilitado comedor, de inmediato Raditz y Yasai fueron tras de ellos y conjuntamente entraron al lugar, Tights no pudo evitar mirar constantemente a Yasai su actitud era parecida en mucho a la de Raditz, todo el tiempo desempeñaba el papel de vigilante y estaba atenta a lo que pudiera ofrecérseles, no se podía negar que la chica era bonita pero con cada segundo Tights estaba más que intrigada respecto a ella,

-Están al otro de la mesa….-dijo Raditz sacándola de sus pensamientos

¡¿Qué?!….-dijo Tights sobresaltada al verse descubierta

-Las manzanas…- le respondió Raditz- su hermana las coloco en el otro extremo

-Gra…gracias- dijo Tights aun nerviosa y fue directo a buscar sus predilectas frutas, se sintió un poco tonta por no haber podio disimular que su atención estaba puesta en otra cosa antes que en la comida, de pronto el cansancio se hizo presente en sus parpados de nuevo , consultó brevemente con su equipo quien se quedaría a seguir trabajando en las próximas horas y quienes descansarían , hasta ese momento no había reparado en que nadie del equipo encargado de procesar las muestras se hallaban presentes

-Iré por alguno de ellos- se ofreció Bulma y volvió unos minutos después con un joven un poco más alto que ella, complexión mediana y cabello oscuro que le caía hasta los hombros

-Lapis, ¿porque no han venido a cenar?- pregunto Tights

-Comimos algo en cuanto llegamos- contestó el chico con una ligera sonrisa ladeada pero sin dejar su gesto serio- había mucho que hacer, llevamos casi seis horas trabajando y contrario a lo que pensamos aun no logramos aislar mucho del agente infeccioso, apenas un par de cadenas proteicas es lo que logramos obtener, por lo tanto creemos que podría tratarse de un virus, esos siempre son los más difíciles de aislar, pero también hemos pensado que pudiera ser algún tipo de parásito, pero si así fuera habríamos obtenido algún producto o desecho de su metabolismo; el caso es que no podíamos detenernos antes ni podemos hacerlo ahora

-Podrían turnarse para descansar un poco- sugirió Tights- el trabajo apenas empieza y no nos conviene agotarnos antes de tiempo

-Como sabe antes de trabajar con cada muestra debemos centrifugarla primero, y en algunos procesos esperar un poco a la evaporación, la sedimentación o la homogenización de todas ellas, así que no que no hay problema, podemos tomar un descanso en esos lapsos de tiempo

-Ya veo, pero ¿será suficiente?

-Por ahora tendrá que serlo, la investigación se atrasará mucho si nos detenemos, pero lo que es más importante, necesitaremos tejido biológico viable pronto, debemos intentar que el material contenido en las muestras de sangre crezca sobre células vivas y tal vez esto facilite aislar el agente infeccioso

-Debo suponer que necesitarás muestras de tejido de los sayajin, es algo debo consultar con el rey, no sé cómo lo vayan a tomar el o el resto de su raza

-¿Qué clase de tejido necesitan?- interrumpió Raditz

-Se necesitarían tomar muestras de piel, sangre, cabello, pero sobretodo tejido de órganos internos- explicó Lapis al tiempo que posaba su mirada en Raditz- no se lastimaría a nadie, la extracción de tejido puede hacerse con los mismos instrumentos que ustedes usan para examinar a los niños cuando nacen, claro está tienen ser sayajin completamente sanos, es decir, no infectados

-Eso significa que necesitan de voluntarios…- reflexionó Raditz en voz alta y miró a su alrededor- ¿deben ser soldados de elite?

-De todas las clases existentes sería mejor, hasta ahora no sabemos que los hace diferentes a unos de otros, pero también que la enfermedad no ha respetado clase alguna y la sobrevivencia no ha sido exclusiva de los soldados de elite- intervino Tights

-Está bien yo mismo informaré al rey ahora mismo, y creo que yo podría servir muy bien para su primeras pruebas- dijo Raditz convencido- soy un soldado de clase media, pero es mi raza la que está en juego y….

-En ese caso yo también aportaré muestras de mi cuerpo- interrumpió Yasai súbitamente llamando la atención de todos- yo soy una guerrera de clase alta y creo que también podría servirles, además se de algunos sayajin de diversas clases que seguramente cooperarían con ustedes, es un grupo bastante nutrido y hasta donde se ninguno de ellos ha enfermado todavía

-Esa sería una gran ayuda, ¿crees que podrían venir esta misma noche?- dijo Lapis

-Iré junto con Raditz a informarle al rey y de paso los reuniré y los traeré hasta acá- dijo Yasai firmemente

-Pareces muy segura de lograrlo, ¿Qué tal si el rey se niega?- replicó Tights con cierto recelo y mirada inquisidora hacia Yasai

-Es el futuro de nuestra raza, no sé si ya se dio cuenta, pero para este momento casi la cuarta parte de los nuestros está infectada, eso sin contar las bajas que llevamos hasta ahora, desde dónde yo lo veo el rey no tiene por qué negarse, ¿para que los llamó entonces si no los deja avanzar con su investigación?

-Eso es cierto…-intervino Bulma al darse cuenta que su hermana comenzaba a verse un poco alterada- Tights mejor te llevo a tu habitación a descansar un poco, deja por hoy que los chicos continúen con su trabajo

-Pienso lo mismo- dijo esta vez el doctor Lanatus- mañana debemos ir a la cámara frigorífica a examinar…los cuerpos- dijo intentando suavizar un poco lo tétrico de la situación- así que yo también quisiera retirarme a dormir un poco

-Yo los acompañaré, y después regreso para ir a hablar con su majestad- dijo Raditz dirigiéndose a Yasai- todos lo que vayan a tomar un descanso vengan conmigo

La mayoría del equipo, a excepción del doctor Oryza y el equipo de muestras decidió ir adormir las siguientes horas, Tights aún se sentía un poco agotada por lo ocurrido con Yasai, no era común en ella contradecir a alguien de esa manera tan ríspida; el grupo salió del laboratorio y caminaron cerca de veinte metros hasta una edificación que parecía un conjunto de oficinas, sin embargo al ingresar en el no pudieron más que sorprenderse al darse cuenta que se trataba de un elegante conjunto de habitaciones, las cuales rodeaban una estancia común y al fondo se observaba lo que parecía una cocina y un comedor; cada habitación poseía un baño propio el cual contaba con un reconfortante jacuzzi, toda la decoración era muy similar a la que se usaba en la tierra

-Su majestad la reina, se ha encargado de que este lugar sea lo más parecido a lo que suele usarse en su planeta para que se sientan cómodos, piensa trasladarlos al palacio una vez la situación este controlada, por la mañana el rey acudirá al laboratorio para cerciorarse de que todo esté en orden, por la tarde se reunirán nuevamente con él y el resto del consejo para planear una estrategia que ayude a enfrentar esta contingencia, yo mismo les escoltaré, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden decírmelo a mí o Yasai… el cuerpo de Tights se tensó nuevamente al escuchar el nombre de la chica sin embargo recuperó su aplomo de inmediato

-Muchas gracias Raditz, creo que es todo por hoy- dijo Tights- dejándose conducir por su hermana hasta una habitación- buenas noches a todos, los veré mañana temprano- dijo por toda despedida e ingresando de una vez a la que parecía la habitación principal de todo aquello, una vez que se quedó a solas con su hermana al fin se animó a preguntar

-Esa chica Yasai ¿quién es?

Bulma soltó una risita nerviosa

-¿Porque la pregunta?

-Es que… bueno, no sé, me pareció que es algo más que… no sé… diferente a Raditz

-Pero que intuitiva- dijo Bulma en un suspiro- mira Tights estás muy cansada mejor te cuento mañana, tienes aún mucho que hacer, no quisiera que te inquietaras…

-Más inquieta voy a estar si no lo dices ahora- dijo la rubia sentándose en el borde de la cama, Bulma le hizo compañía

-Antes que nada, porque esa chica te parece tan relevante, seguro vamos a ver muchas como ella mientras estemos aquí

-Ya te lo dije hay algo más en ella, enviaron a Raditz para que esté al pendiente de nosotros todo el tiempo, pero ella parece que viene por algo más, incluso parece de rango más alto que Raditz y no lo digo porque sea una guerrera de clase alta

-Ay Tights…- volvió a decir Bulma suspirando- creo que en alguno momento te dije que no te ilusionaras demasiado con tu príncipe guerrero

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Tights sobresaltada, Bulma habló despacio

-Parece que aún no es oficial, pero hoy escuché a esa chica y a Raditz hablando, y al parecer ella se va a comprometer pronto con el príncipe Vegeta, al parecer la reina la eligió para él y como comprenderás va a convertirse en su esposa

Tights tardó unos segundo en asimilar las pablaras de su hermana, poco a poco comenzó a sentir una especie de presión en el pecho que se fue haciendo más fuerte, intentó hablar con normalidad pero no pudo evitar que le temblara la voz

-Eso quiere de decir que…- no pudo continuar hablando solo pudo recargarse sobre el hombro de su hermana y dejar fluir sus lágrimas en un llanto silencioso, Bulma solo atinó consolarla un dando palmadas suaves en su espalda

-Tranquila, no olvides a que hemos venido, no podemos dejar que esto cambie nuestro objetivo, creo que hay muchas personas que cuentan contigo…trata de descansar mañana será otro día

-Tienes razón…de todas maneras porque un príncipe guerrero querría a su lado a una simple humana – dijo Tights recuperando el aplomo

-Eres de todo menos simple Tights, nunca olvides eso

-Gracias Bulma

-¿Quieres dormir un poco ahora?

-Si

Ambas chicas durmieron ese día en la misma cama, igual que cuando eran niñas y necesitaban la compañía una de la otra ya fuera para confortarse de sus miedos infantiles o como en este caso consolarse de sus decepciones y sus frustraciones conforme se fueron haciendo adultas; era una buena hora para que las hermanas Briefs durmieran después de todo era más de media noche, pero en el palacio el sueño era algo aún estaba muy lejano a suceder para algunos, desde esa tarde el rey, su consejo y los dos príncipes se habían reunido para hablar una vez más de la situación del paneta , al parecer el número de sayajin contagiados no se había incrementado, pero comenzaban a registrase más bajas por el progreso de la enfermedad, ya que como hemos visto, los tanques de recuperación no tenían utilidad alguna, la reunión recién había concluido y el mayor de los príncipes se dispuso a ingresar a sus aposentos con el fin de refrescarse un poco, pero grande fue su sorpresa al entrar y encontrarse con un figura femenina esperándolo

-¿Madre?

-Así es príncipe, sé que la reunión ha sido muy larga, pero debo hablar contigo

-Pensé que tú también irías

-He pasado toda la tarde revisando los informes de las colonias, tenía que cerciorarme que nadie más estuviera contagiado, además de que todo esto puso un poco nerviosos a algunos de nuestros aliados

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Vegeta un tanto fastidiado- acaso temen que su débiles razas puedan contagiarse

-No seas tan grosero- respondió la reina- es natural que se preocupen, si hay una raza que presuma de ser completamente sana debido a su fortaleza esa es la nuestra, ellos también lo saben así que si existe una enfermedad capaz de mermarnos en poco tiempo es lo más lógico que quieran tomar sus precauciones, pero descuida todo está en orden, ningún sayajin en las colonias está contagiado

-A veces me pregunto cómo es que podemos hacer alianza con razas tan cobardes…

-Cuida tus palabras Vegeta, algún día serás rey y decir algo así podría acarrear problemas a nuestro imperio, nunca lo olvides Vegeta, no eres solo tú, es la grandeza de nuestro imperio, nuestro orgullo sayajin y nuestra supremacía como guerreros

-No lo he olvidado, pero es desesperante ver como se doblan ante su miedo, muchos de ellos nos deben su libertad y su prosperidad, aun así se han atrevido a desconfiar de nosotros y ahora con este extraño padecimiento prefieren mantener su distancia con nosotros, incluso algunos quisieran que desapareciéramos, pero están muy equivocados si creen que somos fáciles de aniquilar, la perpetuidad de nuestra raza y nuestro imperio continuará, de eso no me queda la menor duda

-Me alegra escuchar eso, porque es precisamente de lo que quiero hablarte- dijo la reina acercándose un par de pasos a su primogénito- de la perpetuidad de nuestro imperio, como sabes, ya estás en edad de tomar una esposa, y tanto tu padre como el consejo han decido que sea yo quien elija a la mujer que será tu esposa

-Y supongo que tu presencia aquí significa que ya tomaste una decisión-

-Así es Vegeta, de hecho creo que mi elección no te desagradará- dijo la reina mirando fijamente a su hijo mayor, el cual permaneció en silencio esperando escucharla- se trata de Yasai- dijo al fin la reina- la mejor de las guerreras de mi escuadrón personal y que también ha sido tu subordinada en muchas misiones

-Nos entrenaron juntos, conozco muy bien sus habilidades, y coincido contigo, es la más poderosa de tu escuadrón, es incluso mucho más fuerte que muchos guerreros del mío, la siguiente generación de herederos tendrá un poder descomunal

-Para hacerlo oficial debo decírselo a su padre y después hacerlo público, una vez hecho no habrá vuelta atrás, el compromiso será un hecho, ya lo sabes muy bien

-Sí y entonces vendrá de inmediato al palacio para ser puesta bajo tu custodia pero yo no la veré sino hasta un año después para celebrar la boda, la primera responsabilidad de ella y la mía una vez casados es la de dar un heredero a la corona- dijo Vegeta casi mecánicamente- me lo han dicho desde que tengo uso razón madre, no hay manera de que me olvide de la tradición

-No me cabe la menor duda de eso, pero Vegeta, Yasai ha sido mi elección, antes de decírselo a su padre o alguien más, quisiera saber si tú tenías en mente a alguien

-¿Qué?- dijo Vegeta abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente

-Sí, Vegeta, ¿hay alguna mujer que te interese? quiero saberlo antes de anunciar el compromiso

Por toda respuesta Vegeta se echó a reír de forma casi sardónica

-Por favor madre, soy un príncipe sayajin, un guerrero de clase alta, hay quienes dicen que soy incluso más fuerte que mi padre, tú fuiste la responsable de mi crianza, ¿Qué te hace pensar que alguna vez me interesó tal cosa?, siempre supe que cuando llegara el momento mi compañera sería elegida para mi así como tú fuiste elegida para mi padre – dijo Vegeta cuando al fin paró sus carcajadas

-Bueno, por lo que veo no tienes inconveniente, pero creo que no es el momento para anunciar tu compromiso, confío en que los terrícolas encuentren pronto la manera de detener esta enfermedad, y entonces podamos anunciarlo, pero me gustaría instalar a Yasai desde ahora en el palacio, por su seguridad, no sería bueno que se contagiara también

-Haz lo que creas mejor- respondió Vegeta- enciérrala en una mazmorra si quieres, pero antes debes saber que en lo que a mí respecta no la quiero merodeando por ahí sin hacer nada, así que es una buena oportunidad para que la examinen antes del compromiso, después será toda tuya

-De acuerdo, entonces es un hecho, Yasai se convertirá en la futura reina del imperio sayajin, lo anunciaré apenas esté lista la cura para este terrible mal, buenas noches príncipe,- dijo saliendo de la habitación

Vegeta se quedó solo y aunque había pensado tomar una ducha para refrescarse antes de ir a dormir decidió salir y sobrevolar un poco los alrededores del palacio, el clima del planeta era muy caluroso y aunque la temperatura bajaba por la noches alguna ocasiones se mantenía casi igual que en el día y esta parecía ser una de estas noches, el príncipe voló hasta una de las montañas rocosas cercanas donde el palacio se podía ver en su totalidad, era muy antiguo, pero sin duda representaba la grandeza del imperio, todos los anteriores reyes habían vivido en ese lugar, cada uno se encargó de preservar la sucesión de acuerdo a la tradición engendrando un heredero; había una vieja leyenda acerca del primer rey sayajin, muchas generaciones atrás, cuando los sayajin se reducían a solo un puñado, este rey había engendrado poco más de una docena de herederos, solo uno había ascendido al trono, pero el reto sirvió para reforzar la grandeza del imperio, en las generaciones posteriores un solo heredero había bastado, era una rareza que el rey llegara a engendrar más de un vástago, por lo que el hecho de que él tuviera un hermano era también digno admirarse, en gran parte su madre debía el respeto de sus súbitos a esto, puesto que para los sayajin no había mayor honor para una mujer de su raza que dar un heredero al imperio, pero su madre había conseguido dos

-Ahora es mi turno- murmuró Vegeta con orgullo

Llegó el amanecer y en su habitación las hermanas Briefs se prepararon para continuar con su labores, iba a ser un día muy largo, sobretodo para Tights, la rubia amaba su trabajo pero no era precisamente agradable diseccionar un cuerpo sin vida, se colocó un ligero atuendo conformado por una blusa de algodón y unos pantalones ligero del mismo material, no quería repetir la experiencia del día anterior casi calcinándose al interior del traje aislante,

-Creo que por hoy no desayunaremos juntas, Tights- dijo Bulma de pronto- dejé algunas cosas pendientes ayer en el laboratorio y quiero terminarlas cuanto antes

-Nada que pueda esperar un poco- preguntó Tights un poco desilusionada

-La verdad en entre mas pronto comience me sentiré más tranquila, pero si tú quieres…

-No- la interrumpió Tights de golpe- como bien dijiste anoche tenemos una tarea y debemos terminarla

-¿Vas a estar bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes, me siento mejor ahora- dijo Tights esbozando un ligera sonrisa

-Me daré prisa y te alcanzaré en un rato, no me agrada ingresar a una cámara frigorífica llena de cadáveres pero, quiero acompañarte

-Está bien- dijo Tights mientras veía a su hermana salir fuera de la habitación, ella por su parte comenzó cepillar su cabello para finalmente atarlo en un rodete, no era cómodo llevar el casco del traje con el pelo suelto, lanzó un suspiro de tristeza, ¿por qué las cosas eran así? Por lo menos le hubiera gustado hacer un intento de acercarse al príncipe Vegeta para ver si se daba algo y no solo quedarse con sus ilusiones guardadas, por un momento quiso tener la chispa que su hermana tenía con los chicos, Bulma su que lograba atraer a cualquiera, ella por su parte pasaba cada segundo de su vida encerrada en un laboratorio, su trabajo le apasionaba y se había convertido en su tren de vida, pero ocasionalmente deseaba algo más….- el ruido de ligeros golpeteos en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Señorita Briefs- se escuchó la voz de Raditz al otro lado de la puerta- ¿nos vamos sin usted?

-A..a..a dónde?- tartamudeó la rubia

-A la cámara frigorífica, su equipo está listo, pero si usted irá más tarde…

-No- dijo Tights abriendo la puerta- ya estoy lista vámonos, ¿los trajes de aislamiento ya están en la aeronave?

-Todo está listo, de todas maneras es un viaje corto si necesita de algo más

-Gracias Raditz- dijo la chica antes de ir a reunirse con el resto del equipo, como lo había dicho su inseparable anfitrión la cámara frigorífica se había instalado muy cerca, a diferencia de las otras construcciones que había podido ver anteriormente, esta se diferenciaba del gris metálico al color marfil de la fachada, como de costumbre un par de soldados vigilaban la entrada, fue cuestión de segundos para que el grupo de científicos se hallaran en un pequeño vestíbulo que terminaba en un par de puertas de cerrado hermético, en el cual se cambiaron de indumentaria a los trajes de protección, un interfono había sido instalado en un costado de las puertas, Raditz se acercó

-Horenso, el equipo de científicos está aquí- dijo el chico de pelo largo al tiempo que presionaba un botón, de inmediato las puertas del lugar se abrieron, en esta ocasión solo el doctor Lanatus, el doctor Oryza y Lapis que sería el responsable de colectar las muestras acompañaban a Tights, a pasar de su gruesos trajes, el intenso frio al interior les erizó la piel

-Bienvenidos- dijo el doctor Horenso atraves del grueso vidrio de su equipo protector- me tomé la libertad de tener listas a la primeras víctimas, son todos hombres y soldados de elite, no hay espacio más que para examinar cinco cuerpos a la vez; pero esta cámara guarda alrededor de un centenar, es la más grande instalada hasta ahora,

-¿Cuantas más hay?- preguntó interesado Oryza

-Solo dos más, las víctimas son demasiadas como para poder conservarlas todas pero he tenido cuidado de que se conserve por lo una o dos de cada lugar donde ha habido un brote y que sean de las diferentes clases de guerreros que existen

-Bueno hay que empezar entonces- dijo Tights suspirando profundo, no pudo evitar un mueca de terror apenas dio un par de pasos para encontrarse con el primer sayajin sobre una plancha metálica, era enorme y corpulento, calculó su estatura en al menos un metro ochenta, la piel lucía demasiado pálida, y aún conservaba las lesiones que había observado desde el día anterior en los sobrevivientes, estas parecían aún más numerosas y profundas y no solo se hallaban en el pecho del pobre infeliz que yacía en ese lugar, se habían extendido a todas partes del abdomen, las piernas y los brazos; Tights se colocó rápidamente un guante desechable sobre el que ya tenía puesto con el traje y trató de introducir uno de sus dedos en una lesión que se observaba en el brazo derecho del individuo, la primera falange de su dedo índice desapareció al interior de la herida, lo retiró y repitió lo mismo con un par de lesiones del pecho, y casi con todas las del abdomen - son profundas, es como si se comiera literalmente el tejido, aunque no tanto como para alcanzar los órganos internos

-El tejido muscular de los sayajin suele ser muy denso- Comentó el doctor Horenso- tal vez eso proteja a los órganos internos

-Es como si los taladrara- dijo Tights- toma muestras de las lesiones Lapis, tal vez encontremos algo- su compañero procedió a insertar casi una docena de hisopos que fueron introducidos uno por uno en la lesiones y después se colocaron al interior de un tubo de ensayo estéril cerrado con un tapón de caucho

-Al parecer lo que sea que cause esto es lo suficientemente agresivo para lisar el tejido muscular- comentó Lapis observando uno de los hisopos- aún se observan restos de la misma secreción que analizamos el día de ayer, entonces debo tomar una muestra de piel también y guárdenme un poco de musculo en cuanto lo abran

-Toma muestras del pelo y la cola también, es lo único que parece no haber cambiado- dijo Tights

El grupo continuó trabajando en el examen externo de aquel desafortunado sayajin, para después pasar a la disección del mismo, Tights conocía de memoria el procedimiento, también del interior se tomaron muestras y se examinó a detalle, la científica realizó activamente su trabajo evitando en todo momento posar sus ojos en la cara del sujeto para no perturbarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Bulma por su parte trabajaba en el cubículo que se había asignado ella misma en el laboratorio, era más bien parecido a un taller de proporciones medianas, después de todo su campo no eran las ciencias bilógicas si no las mecánicas, llevaba cerca de una hora trabajando cuando fue interrumpida por un llamado en su puerta, era Yasai

-No quisiera interrumpirla, señorita Briefs- dijo la chica en tono neutro- pero necesitan que alguien vaya a palacio antes de la visita de su majestad esta tarde, quieren revisar los planos del laboratorio

-¿Los planos?, acaso el rey no se ha enterado de que ya terminamos de instalarlo- dijo Bulma un tanto confundida

-El rey ya lo sabe, pero al príncipe Vegeta le gustaría revisarlos, y como fue usted la que lo instaló pensé que era la indicada para llevárselos

-¿El príncipe?, ¿pero que interés podría tener en todo esto?- dijo Bulma un tanto molesta de que alguien cuestionara su trabajo

-No puedo contestarle eso, pero creo que deberíamos ir ahora mismo, al príncipe no le gusta esperar

-Está bien, Yasai iré en seguida, pero más vale que el príncipe no tenga siquiera intenciones de insinuar que no he hecho un buen trabajo…- Dijo saliendo del lugar ante la mirada de sorpresa de Yasai que la escuchó atónita.

 **Hola a todos** de nuevo por aquí, sé que me demoré un poco en subir este capítulo, tenía intenciones de terminarlo desde hace varios días pero mi estado de ánimo no sido el mejor para escribir esta semana por la situación que vive mi país, como algunos ya saben yo soy mexicana y aunque gracias a Dios mi familia y yo estamos bien, no he podido evitar sentirme triste por lo que han tenido que pasar algunos de mis compatriotas, así sí que hay un espacio en su oraciones por mi país se los agradezco de corazón; sé que muchos de ustedes me van a recriminar el que haya pospuesto el encuentro de Bulma y nuestro amado príncipe pero créanme en el próximo lo verán, y como ya se dieron cuenta traje a este fic a otro personaje que me parce interesante que es el androide 17, como parte del grupo de científicos; quiero como siempre agradecer a todos el tomarse un tiempo para leerme

 **Vegeta biefs** \- hola de nuevo preciosa como siempre un placer, pues si agregamos a esta sayajin que tiene un par de sorpresas guardadas, va ser un poco diferente a la personalidad que le suelen poner a las rivales sayajin de Bulma, ya decidirán si la aman o la odian, y no olvidemos a Tighs, que por lo visto acaba de perder el primer round, pero veamos si se resigna o sigue luchando, un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos pronto cuídate

 **Fher JD**. Hola linda que bueno saber de ti, espero que esta actualización te haya gustado, y por fuera poco hace su aparición Lapis el androide 17, como si no hubiera ya un montón de personajes XDXDXDXD, mil gracias por tu apoyo es bueno saber que aunque me tardo mucho en actualizar la espera vale la pena, un besote no leemos el siguiente capi.

 **Sidny Milash**. Muchas gracias por leerme y bueno la verdad no estoy segura que mi ortografía sea tan buena, pero igual gracias por el cumplido es un verdadero placer recibir comentarios de este tipo, aquí te dejo otro capítulo y espero no haber exagerado demasiado con esta chica sayajin, quiero compartirte que la chica se comporta muy tranquila porque al igual que Raditz debe ser atentan con tan nobles invitadas, pero como les venía diciendo a otra de mis lectoras tiene un par de sorpresas guardadas y ya decidirán si la aman o la odian, para el siguiente capi tendremos por fin el encuentro de nuestra pareja favorita espero no decepcionarte, mil gracias por tiempo nos leemos prontito, besos y abrazos bye.

 **Veros**. Bueno ya andamos por aquí haciéndote sufrir de nuevo, XDXDXDXD, NO EN SERIO NO ES A PROPOSITO, la verdad no puedo evitar ser tan melodramática y hacer las cosas tan enredadas, aun así espero haberte brindado un rato de lectura agradable, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero tener muy pronto una nueva actualización, un besote, espero no leamos pronto.

 **Un fic más**. Hola hermosa ya no me escribas tantos halagos que me los voy a creer, cuando leí tu review no pude evitar una sonrisa y a la vez pensar ¿no se hará equivocado de autora? XDXDXDXD, la verdad no creo ser tan buena, pero me alegra que mi trabajo te guste, y lo encuentres interesante, la verdad no recuerdo si hay algún fic con una temática parecida a este pero me da gusto que te haya gustado, no he podido investigar mucho acerca del personaje de Tights pero he intentado darle una personalidad que sea creíble, además de describir la relación que tiene con su hermana y el cómo manejará su atracción por Vegeta, así como también cambia el panorama con esta chica que recién aparece, mil mil mil gracias por tu apoyo no leemos muy pronto, besos y abrazos.

 **NiobeRadamantys.** Gracias por tu tiempo, aquí te dejo un capítulo más, espero que te haya gustado y ojala volvamos a leernos muy pronto, saludos.

 **Arag7**. Me alegra que te guste la historia y por ahora te quedo a deber el encuentro de Bulma y Vegeta ojala pronto nos leamos de nuevo, gracias por leerme, un gran abrazo.

Una vez más gracias a todos los que me leen y los que me han agregado a Favs y Follows, un gran abrazo, Bye bye y que sueñen bonito.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

 **PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN**

Bulma y Yasai llegaron a las puertas de la cámara del alto consejo Sayajin, para llegar hasta el lugar había que cruzar un largo pasillo desde el ala norte del palacio, el cual se hallaba franqueado a cada lado por una hilera de soldados sayajin, solo alguien fuera de sus cabales se hubiera atrevido a venir hasta aquí sin una invitación personal, pero para Bulma la sola presencia de Yasai caminando al frente de ella le había bastado, los soldados que resguardaban el lugar dirigieron al principio miradas de curiosidad hacia la científica que caminaba con un rollo de planos bajo el brazo, pero se mantuvieron firmes en sus puestos al observar a la joven guerrera caminando delante de ella, Yasai no les era desconocida , pues su fama como la guerrera más fuerte del escuadrón personal de la reina se había extendido al resto de los escuadrones, además de que casi ninguno hubiera osado cuestionarle su presencia ahí pues también corría con gran fuerza el rumor de que en un futuro no muy lejano se convertiría en su soberna, nada confirmado aún, pero la mayoría de los sayajin coincidían en que no existía ninguna otra guerrera mejor para el título; por fin llegaron hasta las enormes puertas que conducían al salón del consejo, antes de abrirlas, yasai se dirigió a Bulma

-Espere aquí-dijo un tanto nerviosa- debo anunciarla primero- de inmediato desapareció tras la puerta y regresó al cabo de un instante- podemos entrar- dijo esta vez un poco más hospitalaria y le abrió una de las enormes puertas, Bulma ingresó de inmediato y casi se queda ciega ante el resplandor de que fueron víctimas sus ojos… el escenario era impresionante, el salón del consejo parecía una amplia terraza, se encontraba rodeado de cuatro balcones franqueando uno cada lado de una espaciosa planicie , sobre la cual descansaba en el centro de la misma, una enorme mesa rodeada de al menos una docena de asientos forrados de terciopelo rojo; en su breve vistazo al lugar Bulma pudo darse cuenta que cada salida a los balcones que lo rodeaban se hallaba cercada por un par de puertas de cristal que en ese momento se hallaban cerradas, además de enormes y pesadas cortinas que permanecían atadas a los lados, supuso que todo aquello era para conferir mayor privacidad durante las reuniones, Bulma bien pudo haberse pasado horas contemplando cada detalle del lugar, pues era impresionante aun para ella tanta elegancia y ostentosidad, sin embargo tuvo que conformarse con este breve vistazo, pues debió centrar su atención en la figura que en ese momento se hallaba de pie en la cabeza de la mesa, de inmediato su mente recordó la fotografía en la revista de nimiedades que su hermana había leído con tanto interés, sin duda era él y le pareció que su apariencia no había cambiado mucho a como lucía en aquel entonces…ahí estaba, nada más y nada menos que el flamante príncipe de los sayajin, vestido con su armadura de combate y una capa roja sobre los hombros, reparó además en un hombre que parecía un poco más joven y estaba vestido de igual manera que el primero

-Saludos, bienvenida al planeta Veyita- habló el hombre más joven con una ligera sonrisa

-Guarda silencio Tarble- dijo Vegeta con autoridad- Yasai – continuó diciendo lanzado una mirada imperativa a la aludida, de inmediato la chica procedió a cerrar cada una de las cortinas que franqueaban el lugar, entonces Vegeta continuó- Yasai dice que tú fuiste la encargada de la instalación del laboratorio

-Así es majestad, cada detalle- dijo Bulma reflejando seguridad en sus palabras- y a decir verdad no sé porque amerita una revisión, hasta hora todo funciona de maravilla

-Con que si…-dijo Vegeta con ironía- y dígame, señorita….

-Briefs, Bulma Briefs – se representó Bulma

-¿Algo que ver con Tights?- cuestionó el príncipe

-Es mi hermana

-Ya veo, y dime Bulma- dijo Vegeta dejando la formalidad- ¿El laboratorio es de la aprobación de tu hermana?, porque hasta ahora no he recibido un solo informe de su parte

-Si hubiera algún problema ella ya me lo habría hecho saber y le aseguro que ya estaría corregido

-Tú también eres… ¿cómo es que le llaman?, ¿científica?- dijo Vegeta con cierto desdén

-Las ciencias biomédicas no son lo mío, pero soy una experta en maquinaria, equipos industriales, diseño de naves….

-Y entonces si no es lo tuyo, porque Tights te trajo aquí, creí haberle dicho que reuniera un equipo capaz de detener la enfermedad que…

-No seré biocientifica, pero incluso ellos necesitan de cierto equipo para hacer su trabajo, y si lo que quieres decir es que no soy lo suficientemente buena para formar parte del equipo de mi hermana, deberías saber que no es el primer laboratorio que instalo, en mi planeta cuenta con un lugar casi tan grande como el del hangar, aunque con mucho más equipo, ha trabajado ahí por casi diez años y nunca ha reportado fallas….- dijo Bulma interrumpiendo a Vegeta y adoptando el mismo desdén que él le había mostrado, Yasai y Tarble, no lograron disimular su sorpresa, pues abrieron los ojos como platos cuando Bulma se atrevió a tutear al príncipe

-De modo que solo has instalado un solo laboratorio además de este-dijo Vegeta en la misma actitud

-Ese ha sido uno de ellos- corrigió Bulma- mi hermana ha llevado muchas investigaciones en la tierra y yo he participado activamente en el diseño de cada laboratorio siguiendo sus instrucciones, pero siempre tratando de que el resultado sea mucho mejor de lo que me pide y esta no ha sido la excepción

-¿Es seguro?- preguntó vegeta al tiempo que daba la espalda a Bulma y se sentaba en el lugar principal de la mesa

-Desde luego, si no cumple con las normas de seguridad no puede estar en funcionamiento, es un lugar donde se manipulan partículas peligrosas- respondió la chica de pelo azul con cierto tono de fastidio en la voz

-Bien, que tu hermana traiga los planos a la reunión de esta tarde

-Los tengo aquí mismo y ….

-Si- interrumpió esta vez Vegeta – pero quien está al frente de esta investigación es tu hermana, no tu- dijo enfatizando la última frase- así que lo más correcto es que sea ella quien los presente, puedes retirarte- dijo levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia una de las puertas de cristal que rodeaban el lugar dando la espalda a Bulma y también por terminada la reunión; Bulma estuvo a punto de gritarle para que la mirara de nuevo pero una mano posada firmemente en su hombro la hizo desistir

-La llevaré de regreso, señorita Briefs- dijo Yasai aun con la mano sobre el hombro de Bulma, la chica de pelo azul se sintió contrariada, pero se dio cuenta de que el gesto de Yasai era una invitación a guardar la compostura

-De acuerdo- dijo Bulma no sin antes lanzar una mirada de odio en la dirección donde se hallaba Vegeta y salió furiosa del lugar dejando atrás a Yasai, esta se dispuso a seguirla, pero la voz del príncipe la detuvo

-Yasai…

-Si majestad- respondió la chica reverenciando la cabeza

-¿Cuánto tiempo le llevó la instalación del laboratorio?

-Solo una cuantas horas, majestad, apenas aterrizaron se puso a trabajar y antes del anochecer todo estaba listo, Raditz estuvo ahí todo el tiempo y estaba realmente sorprendido por la velocidad con la que trabajó y por lo que podido escuchar su hermana también hace un buen trabajo, y a propósito alteza cree, ¿que pueda contribuir con muestras de mi cuerpo para su investigación?

-Explícate- ordenó Vegeta

-Necesitan muestras de tejido y sangre de las diferentes clases de sayajin que existen en el planeta, dicen que los ayudaría a identificar mejor al agente causal de la enfermedad

-Hay cientos de guerreros de clase alta en el escuadrón que comandas, elige algunos y envíaselos para su investigación, por ahora solo preocúpate de que esa científica maniática llegue a salvo a su laboratorio- dijo esta vez Vegeta con aspereza

-Tú tienes otra revisión a la cual acudir, Yasai- dijo Tarble en tono apacible- es obvio que mi padre no aprobará algo así

-Como ustedes digan- dijo la chica reverenciando a ambos príncipes y saliendo tras Bulma

-¿No crees que fuiste un poco rudo?- dijo Tarble una vez a que se quedó a solas con su hermano

-¿Con quién?, ¿Con la terrícola o con Yasai?

-Con las dos, creo que debiste dejar que Bulma te explicara los planos del laboratorio, y no me parece que Yasai ofenda a alguien si es parte de la investigación, a veces eres demasiado autoritario

-Tengo la obligación de hacerme obedecer enano, es parte de ser príncipe, por el contrario me parece que tú eres demasiado pasivo para ser príncipe, yo diría incluso para ser sayajin

-Yo no cargo con la responsabilidad de gobernar el planeta en un futuro…-dijo Tarble con ironía- pero aun así creo que tu trato a Yasai debería ser diferente, va ser tu esposa, piensas tratarla igual que una subordinada

-Es MI subordinada y la tuya también, no lo olvides- Dijo Vegeta enfatizando la frase- sigue siendo una guerrera y así será hasta que se convierta en princesa

-Ay me rindo- dijo Tarble con fastidio- en fin piénsalo solo un poco, no me parece que si va ser tu esposa debas tratarla como a cualquier guerrera…es solo una sugerencia…-dijo Tarble saliendo de la habitación y dejando solo a su hermano, para se sinceros el menor de los príncipes fue tras Yasai, pues se había quedado intrigado con respecto a los trabajos del laboratorio y la repentina petición de la chica de querer aportar muestras de su propio cuerpo, intentó ser lo más rápido posible para alcanzarla pero no lo consiguió, aun así estaba mas que decidido a obtener de primera mano información sobre la investigación.

Mientras tanto un enfurecida Bulma ingresaba al laboratorio, pasó de largo a todo el mundo y fue a encerrarse en su cubículo, no sin antes dar un sonoro portazo que no pasó desapercibido para nadie, ni siquiera para Raditz y Lapis que recién llegaban, el chico de pelo negro, decidió ignorarlo y ponerse a trabajar de inmediato con las muestras que había recolectado, sin embargo el sayajin no pudo hacer lo mismo

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Yasai

-Debe estar molesta, el príncipe Vegeta no fue muy cortés con ella…

-¿Habló con el príncipe?

-Hace un rato, quería que le explicara los planos de todo esto pero ni siquiera la dejó hacerlo, quiere que la señorita Tights lo haga en la reunión de esta tarde

-Eso quiere decir no estará por aquí en todo el día

Yasai le dirigió una mirada cuestionadora, Raditz la interpretó de inmediato y le explicó

-Aún sigue en la cámara frigorífica examinando los cuerpos, les llevará toda la mañana, solo traje de regreso a ese chico para que comiencen a procesar las muestras, pero debemos volver para que sigan recolectando el resto

-La reunión de esta tarde va ser muy acalorada…-comentó Yasai

-Ya lo creo dijo Tarble irrumpiendo de pronto-

¡Príncipe Tarble!- exclamaron Yasai y Raditz al unísono

-¿Que hace aquí alteza?, no lo esperábamos- dijo Raditz

-No creo necesitar permiso o autorización para estar aquí, o ¿sí?- comentó el segundo heredero al trono con una sonrisa

-Claro que no, solo nos sorprende su visita- respondió Raditz

-No había podido ver el laboratorio funcionando, debo decir que estoy impresionado- Dijo el príncipe caminado hacia la cristalera que aislaba el lugar de procesamiento de muestras

-No se acerque mucho majestad- es aquí donde los científicos intentan aislar esta desdichada plaga- explicó Yasai- ellos usan un traje especial para poder ingresar

-Todo este asunto resulta interesante, pero a la vez aterrador, nunca antes habíamos pasado por algo así, hemos tenido muchas bajas en la guerra, pero al menos sabemos contra que peleamos, pero en este momento resulta imposible saberlo… y está de más decir que estoy furioso contra el insecto que este causando esto

Raditz esbozó una ligera sonrisa, insecto era una palabra que Vegeta solía usar a menudo, pero resultaba curioso y hasta cómico oírla de labios de Tarble

-Lo correcto sería llamarlo virus, bacteria, parásito….aún no se sabe lo que es…aunque quien sabe a fin de cuentas podría resultar un insecto…se escuchó de pronto la voz de Bulma

-Señorita Briefs- dijo Tarble a manera de saludo

-Alteza- murmuró Bulma con desgano, aun se hallaba molesta por lo sucedido con Vegeta

-Tiene usted razón, la enfermedad no es algo conocido para nosotros, los Sayajin no solemos enfermarnos, así que no me culpe por no dominar este lenguaje, pero creo que usted podría explicarme mejor todas esas palabras que acaba de usar

-Bueno yo- dijo Bulma con cautela- no soy una experta en la materia, solo conozco lo básico, lo que la mayoría de los niños terrícolas aprende en la escuela y también siempre he sido muy sana, lo más a lo que he llegado es a un resfriado- dijo Bulma relajando sus facciones un tanto sorprendida de la actitud del príncipe, pues ella esperaba un comportamiento similar al de su hermano mayor

-Pues yo quisiera saber todo eso que aprenden ustedes en la escuela, me lo explicaría- dijo Tarble juntando ambas manos y haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, algo similar al saludo previo a un combate de artes marciales

-Bueno creo que podría enseñarle lo básico, alteza-dijo Bulma

-Si es posible que sea ahora mismo- pidió Tarble

-Desde luego venga a mi cubículo y se lo explicaré con gusto- dijo Bulma encaminándose unos metros más hacia adelante, Tarble la siguió y ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta del cubículo de la chica

-Me pregunto si el rey sabe que el príncipe vino hasta aquí sin una escolta, podría haber problemas

-Yo me quedaré al pendiente de él, además no creo que corra algún peligro aquí y cuando termine de hablar con la señorita Briefs yo misma lo acompañaré de regreso

-Si puedes avisa al palacio en donde se encuentra, yo ya debo regresar a la cámara frigorífica, parece que ese muchacho ya terminó – dijo Raditz al ver a Lapis salir del área de procesamiento de muestras, Yasai asintió con la cabeza y fue a situarse cerca de la puerta por donde habían entrado Bulma y Tarble , justo a tiempo para ver salir a Raditz y Lapis del laboratorio.

Mientras tanto en la cámara frigorífica Tights seguía con su ardua labor, en ningún momento había pensado que encontraría tan nutrido conjunto de lesiones en un solo individuo, el cuerpo del sayajin que en ese momento examinaba estaba literalmente plagado de las ya tan mencionadas lesiones, sin embargo notó que algunas de ellas habían comenzado a cicatrizar, hasta ahora no había visto tal cosa en ninguno de los cuerpos que había examinado, ¿Qué significaba?

-¿A qué clase pertenecía este guerrero?-preguntó Tights

-Es un sayajin de clase alta, fue uno de los primeros infectados- respondió Horenso

-El tejido de cicatrización parece que comenzaba a formarse, me pregunto si esto indica que sus heridas comenzaban a sanar- comentó Tights siguiendo la rutina de pasar un hisopo en la mayoría de las lesiones

-Antes de abrirlo tomaré una muestra de este tejido- dijo el doctor Oryza haciendo un corte limpio con un bisturí sobre una herida del torso, depositó el pálido fragmento en una caja de Petri y procedió a abrir el cuerpo haciendo un corte fino y profundo en toda su longitud hasta casi llegar a la pelvis

-Qué extraño, parece que no hay mucho daño en el interior- comentó Tights

-Solo veo un poco inflamado su hígado, y un discreto nódulo en sus pulmones, en todos los que hemos examinado hasta ahora encontramos lesiones mucho más severas, pero en este individuo parece que lo más afectado fue solo su piel –dijo esta vez Oryza

-Aun así resultó en una víctima letal, a medida que avanzamos la situación parece hacerse más compleja cualquiera que hubiera visto a este sayajin por fuera pensaría que estaría literalmente deshecho por dentro, pero sus órganos internos están casi intactos- dijo Tighs

-¿Qué significa?- preguntó Horenso

-No puedo decirlo con certeza, las lesiones de la piel comenzaban a curarse y el daño interno no parece que haya sido mortal, sin embargo no sobrevivió, es una enorme paradoja, pero pensaremos en eso más tarde creo que mejor nos damos prisa, aun debemos examinar por lo menos una docena más antes de la reunión de esta tarde, aunque tal vez sea mejor posponerla, quisiera seguir con la recolección de las muestras personalmente

-Es una reunión con el rey, podría tomarlo como una falta de respeto- dijo Horenso con cierto temblor en la voz

-No tiene porque, es por el bien de su raza, después de todo nos trajo aquí para encontrar una cura.

-Si usted lo permite, yo podría continuar con las muestras, ya he memorizado el procedimiento, no avanzaré tan rápido pero al menos el trabajo no se retrasaría tanto y ustedes no faltarían a la reunión con el rey

-Supongo que podría funcionar, está bien doctor Horenso pero por favor sea muy meticuloso, Lapis se vuelve un energúmeno cuando las muestras no son tomadas correctamente o son insuficientes

-Entiendo, seré cuidadoso

El grupo de científicos trabajó toda la mañana y las primeras horas de la tarde, el tiempo en el paneta Veyita era similar al de la tierra, solo que los días duraban cuatro horas más y la mayor parte de él era soleado y acompañado de un calor abrasador, con respecto a la noche, duraba lo mismo que en la tierra, pero el frio se dejaba sentir con mayor intensidad en las madrugadas, para el grupo de científicos adaptarse a los horarios no era cosa fácil, puesto que la jornada era casi ininterrumpida para ellos y por si fuera poco duraba más que un día terrestre, pero en fin, el trabajo tenía que hacerse lo antes posible. Ese día más tarde Tights se enfundó en un traje ejecutivo de satín azul acompañado de un par de zapatillas blancas, no vio a su hermana en todo el día ni siquiera cuando fue a su hospedaje para cambiarse y acudir a la reunión, pensó que aun debía seguir en el laboratorio y puesto que ella no acudiría pensó que no había motivo que la hiciera salir; Bulma solía entretenerse en sus propios inventos doquiera que iba, tal vez en ese momento trabajaba en alguno, salió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el vehículo donde la aguardaba Raditz, de inmediato subió y se pusieron en camino

-El salón del consejo está muy cerca, pero creo que aun debemos esperar a su equipo, dijeron que tardarían unos minutos más- comentó Raditz

-De haberlo sabido me habría puesto un poco de maquillaje – dijo Tights vagamente esperando iniciar una conversación, sin embargo el sayajin permaneció en silencio, la rubia probó otra vez- las mujeres de aquí no se maquillan supongo…

-Si se refiere a usar colores en el rostro, no, no lo hacen…- respondió Raditz- en cambio he visitado planetas en los que los usan de pies de a cabeza

-En serio, ¿quedan lejos de aquí?

-Si, a casi una semana o dos de viaje, de hecho si no fuera por todas esas pinturas encima estarían casi desnudas, sobre todo las princesas, usan un tono de pintura sobre otro en los brazos y el abdomen para las vistas oficiales, sin mencionar que su cara está cubierta de extraños jeroglíficos que también se pintan ellas mismas

-Parece una cultura interesante, ¿te quedaste mucho tiempo?

-Solo un par de días, fui con el rey y el príncipe Vegeta a renovar un tratado de paz, yo era parte de su escolta

-Ya veo, y dime Raditz, ¿el príncipe viaja a menudo con su padre?

-A veces, la verdad el príncipe esta mas interesado en las misiones de batalla que en las diplomáticas, pero no le quedará de otra cuando ascienda al trono

-¿Eso será al casarse?- preguntó Tights con interés

-No, el rey seguirá gobernando hasta que el así lo quiera, pero el príncipe Vegeta tiene la obligación de dar un heredero a la corona una vez se celebre el matrimonio

-Y esa chica Yasai… ¿se va a casar con él?

-Desde luego, ya fue elegida por la reina, aun no hacen el anuncio oficial pero no hay marcha atrás, Yasai no puede negarse después de todo

-Supongo que no, debe ser un gran honor ser elegida para ser reina de su raza

-No solo eso, de acuerdo a nuestras costumbres el príncipe Vegeta la mataría con su propias manos si se niega, Yasai es una gran guerrera pero aún no está al mismo nivel que él, aunque intentara defenderse estaría perdida

Tights sintió una punzada en el pecho, quiso decir algo pero nada salió de su boca, además el resto de los miembros de su equipo estaban aproximándose y era hora de partir.

Por otro lado en el salón del consejo se preparaba todo para la reunión, el rey se hallaba posicionado a la cabeza de la mesa dando las últimas instrucciones a los guardias y sirvientes de que la reunión no debía ser interrumpida, intempestivamente un soldado hizo su entrada llamando la atención de todos

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rey

-Alteza tiene que venir de inmediato- dijo agitadamente el soldado

-Estoy por iniciar una reunión de consejo junto con los terrícolas, no puedo ausentarme ahora, así que habla de una vez

-Señor, el centro de recuperación de la capital reporta un ingreso masivo de ciento veinte sayajin en condiciones críticas, y eso no es todo, en las últimas horas el resto de los centros de recuperación comenzaron a reportar el arribo de mas enfermos aún no sabemos el total exacto, pero en la última hora casi se ha alcanzado un centenar

-No puede ser, se supone que el contagio se había detenido con la cuarentena, ¿cómo es que de repente se reactiva?- dijo el rey elevando el tono de la voz y poniéndose de pie- busca de inmediato a Nappa, debe estar en camino hacia acá, dile que quiero un informe detallado y completo lo antes posible, que no se atreva a presentarse frente a mi si no lo tiene

-Como usted ordene majestad- dijo el soldado retirándose

El rey observó a los sirvientes correr las cortinas del lugar y cerciorarse que no hubiera ningún dispositivo de espionaje oculto, en cierta forma añoró las reuniones en las que solo debían discutir los asuntos diplomáticos y de las colonias miró al rededor y se dirigió a uno soldado que se disponía a salir del lugar

-Oye tú- dijo con voz de mando

-Si alteza- dijo el sayajin volviéndose hacia su rey

-Avisa a todos que la reunión se retrasará un par de horas, iré yo mismo a informarme de la situación – dijo al tiempo que salía de la sala de consejo

Mientras tanto un apresurado Nappa conducía casi a empujones a Tarble por los pasillos al tiempo que un par de sirvientes le limpiaban el rostro y la armadura

-Es increíble príncipe Tarble, cómo pudiste olvidar una reunión de consejo y justo una a la que tu padre te ordenó expresamente acudir

-Perdí la noción del tiempo, la señorita Briefs me estaba explicando algo bastante interesante, Nappa,

-Espero que no note que no estas portando tu insignia ni la vestimenta adecuada, vamos date prisa o…

-Señor Nappa- se escuchó la voz de un soldado que el aludido conocía muy bien

-¿Qué pasa?, no te dejé a cargo de la vigilancia en la reunión del consejo

-Sí señor, pero el rey me ordenó que viniera a buscarlo, los centros de recuperación han a reportado un gran número de enfermos en las últimas horas, la plaga está volviendo a atacar, su majestad ordena un informe detallado de inmediato de la situación y quiere que usted revise todo

-De acuerdo, puedes retirarte- el soldado obedeció cuadrándose

-Ve a la reunión, yo iré en tanto tenga el informe de la situación

-La reunión se ha suspendido señor- dijo un soldado pasando a los lejos, el rey quiere enterarse de todo por el mismo y dice que se pospone hasta dentro de un par de horas

-Muy bien-asintió Nappa- sería bueno que buscaras al príncipe Vegeta y le informaras personalmente de todo, yo iré a buscar al rey, no creo que vaya a tener tiempo de buscarte otra vez así que no llegues tarde ¿de acuerdo?- dijo dirigiéndose a Tarble

-Sí, si no lo olvidaré, vete ya, mi padre debe estar vuelto loco con todo esto, no lo hagas esperar- respondió el príncipe, Nappa se limitó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado en señal de resignación, como es que los herederos al trono eran tan diferentes

De vuelta en el laboratorio Bulma hacia los últimos ajustes a un invento que quería mostrarle a su hermana apenas estuviera de vuelta, por un momento quiso arrepentirse de haber tardado tanto con el príncipe Tarble, pero no pudo hacerlo, el chico definitivamente era muy agradable, sin embargo era ya muy tarde y su estómago pedía a gritos un bocadillo al menos, pues no había podido comer nada en todo el día y después de su acalorada reunión con Vegeta, su apetito parecía haberse esfumado, pero por ahora se encontraba de mejor humor, salió de su cubículo para ir al lugar que habían acondicionado como comedor, quedaba a un costado de la sala de juntas y habían puesto un frigorífico y una cafetera, después de todo café y ciencia van de la mano, al entrar se encontró de frente con Lapis que miraba pensativo una taza de café

-¿Lapis?

-Si soy yo- respondió el chico con fastidio

-Pensé que estarías en la reunión con Tights

-No puedo irme ahora, las muestras no han terminado de procesarse, además de que me siento como si estuviera perdiendo el tiempo

-No comprendo

-Debo haber tomado cientos de muestras hoy y aun nada, ha resultado lo mismo que con las primeras y eso que fueron de sayajin que aún están vivos, y aun ni rastro de que rayos causa todo esto, tiene que ser un virus lo presiento, pero no puedo probarlo hasta que tenga al pequeño diablillo sobre una laminilla

-¿No has podido obtener nada todavía?

-Un par de cadenas proteicas, y lo que pareciera ser una molécula de queratina- dijo el chico con desgano- no puedo creer que ninguna de las muestras haya podido preservar una sola copia del agente causal intacta-

-Sin identificarlo no será posible hallar una cura, ¿verdad?, por eso estás tan molesto- dijo Bulma sirviéndose una taza de café y quedándose de pie frente a Lapis, el chico se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y después se puso de pie dispuesto a salir del lugar

-Debo volver al trabajo, y relevar a los muchachos, se encuentran tan frustrados como yo- dijo al tiempo que salía, Bulma se quedó en silencio, no era capaz de confortar al muchacho pero como científica lo entendía, quizás más tarde cuando Tights volviera tendría una mejor idea de lo que debía hacerse, se preparó un emparedado para acompañar su café y casi media hora mas tarde se disponía a salir para retomar su trabajo, para su sorpresa ese encontró ahí a la persona que menos se esperaría, Vegeta, el príncipe Sayajin hablaba con Lapis

-Entonces que sea ahora mismo- escuchó decir a Vegeta

-¿Ahora mismo que?- cuestionó Bulma acercándose

-Voy a colectar muestras de sangre y tejido vivo para intentar cultivar el virus- le aclaró Lapis

-¿No necesitas autorización para eso?-volvió a preguntar Bulma

-Basta con la mía -intervino Vegeta,-¿o piensas cuestionarme?- dijo el príncipe con desdén

-No solo pensé que el rey también tenía que aprobarlo- dijo Bulma con sarcasmo

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso- intervino Tarble, que no quería otra escena como la de la mañana- esta mañana usted me explicó que los virus no son capaces de enfermar sin la ayuda de una célula viva porque no pueden reproducirse sin ella, entonces se me ocurre que si intentan cultivar lo que han encontrado hasta ahora tal vez puedan encontrar algo

-¿Fue ella quien te lo explicó?- preguntó Vegeta dirigiéndose a Tarble, su hermano menor asintió- no se suponía que no era lo tuyo- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Bulma

-Son conceptos básicos de Biología, no es tan complejo- dijo Bulma poniendo los brazos en jarras

-Si como dices son cosas sencillas y mi hermano que no es científico ha podido razonar una solución con ellos, que está avalada por un científico calificado, entonces podría ser de utilidad conocerlos- todos ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a la concurrencia de sayajin que formaban parte de la vigilancia del lugar y su escolta personal- serán los primeros en aportar su sangre y todo lo que sea necesario, es una orden, la mayoría son guerreros de clase de alta y media que gozan de buena salud, ante la situación no hay tiempo que perder, cualquiera de ustedes que se oponga será castigado y despojado de su rango, así que hagan todo lo que este muchacho les pida- los guerreros asintieron sin reservas, después, Vegeta volvió a hablarle a Lapis- en un rato más Yasai te traerá más voluntarios, en ese grupo podrás encontrar guerreros de clase baja espero que sean suficientes

-Al menos para comenzar lo serán- concedió Lapis

-Si requieres de más, pídelo de inmediato- dijo Vegeta- en cuanto a ti muchacha, deberás repetirme todo lo que le dijiste a Tarble,

-¿Ahora?- Dijo Bulma un tanto sorprendida

-Si de inmediato, y te advierto que no me gusta me dejen esperando- reiteró Vegeta

-Está bien majestad, sígame- dijo Bulma conduciéndolo a su cubículo, Tarble lo observó a la distancia, se dio la vuelta en dirección a donde Lapis y su equipo se disponían a iniciar con su tarea, tal vez no fuera mala idea que un príncipe sayajin contribuyera también, y quizás después podía unírsele a su hermano para repasar un poco la "clase", mientras tanto en el salón del consejo la reunión seguía pospuesta, Tights había sido ya informada del nuevo brote, y aprovechó para comparar notas con sus colegas e intentar explicar cómo la cuarentena había fallado, sabía que el rey estaría muy molesto, pero la pequeña intromisión de su hermana en su campo era algo que no iba a tomar muy bien.

 **Hola de nuevo** a todos, siento la larga ausencia pensaba publicar este capítulo junto otra actualización de cualquiera de mis historias, pero al leer su últimos comentarios decidí no tenerlos mas en espera y subir esta actualización, no hay presión eh?, en realidad para mí es un halago que haya quienes esperan con ansias leer un capítulo más de mi trabajo como escritora , por lo cual les dejo este nuevo capítulo y espero que antes de que termine este año pueda dejarles otra actualización más junto con una sorpresa, la verdad tengo una idea revoloteándome por la cabeza hace un tiempo y aunque no he logrado concretarla, no he renunciado a ella, pero por favor paciencia ya que es algo un poco complicado para mí en este momento, por el momento quiero aprovechar para enviarles mis mejores deseos en esta temporada festiva y todo lo mejor en el próximo año que está por iniciar; un gran saludo **a arag7, sindy milash, MBLMA, vegeta bies, Fher JD, Niobe Radamanthys, Veros** un gran abrazo y mis mejores deseos para ustedes y todos esos lectores anónimos que destinan un poco de su tiempo para leerme, sé que todos habían esperado este gran encuentro de nuestra pareja favorita, por favor díganme que les pareció y que opinan del curso de la historia y la manera en la que he intentado emplear a los personajes, por ejemplo si les gusta Lapis como científico y esas cosas, no me odien a Tights la pobrecita va a sufrir mucho aquí, ya verán porque, así que apacigüen esos deseos de querer borrarla del mapa XDXDXDXD, en fin cuéntenme que les pareció el capítulo, la actualización que tengo más avanzada es el siguiente capítulo de "cuando seas libre", que como dije trataré de subirlo antes de que termine el año, muy buenas noches y que sueñen bonito bye, bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

 **Un día pesado**

Tights miró por cuarta vez en diez minutos su reloj, aunque aún no estaba acostumbrada del todo al horario del planeta tenia nociones del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que ella junto con su equipo habían llegado para la reunión, casi cuatro horas, su nervosismo más bien obedecía a un repentino ataque de incertidumbre, habían aprovechado casi todo el tiempo en analizar la información que habían podido recabar sobre la enfermedad que aquejaba a los sayajin, pero la rubia bien sabía que no importaba si le presentaba una enciclopedia de información al monarca de aquella raza, mientras no tuviera una cura, la información que obtuviera salía sobrando, al menos desde el punto de vista de los sayajin, ellos todo lo que querían era un respuesta para el problema…pero científicamente hablando, cada uno de los datos que habían logrado obtener resultaba de gran valor para la investigación; ya antes había sido convocada para trabajar en el control de brotes y epidemias en distintos lugares de la tierra, algunas veces el agente causal era fácil de identificar, pero en otras ocasiones podía tardar semanas en hallarlo; como líder del grupo sabía de la frustración de Lapis en cuanto al procesamiento de las muestras, pero el comportamiento del chico le había parecido excesivo, ya que Lapis sabía tan bien como ella que no se puede forzar el método científico, a la naturaleza misma le lleva décadas o incluso siglos diseñar un microorganismo, ¿Quiénes era ellos entonces para pretender encontrarlo en menos de una semana? , el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos, el rey Vegeta hizo su entrada seguido de la reina y se ubicó a la cabeza de la enorme mesa, su esposa tomó asiento a su lado, la molestia se hacía presente el rostro del hombre, mientras que algo parecido al desconsuelo lo hacía en el de la mujer, el resto de los miembros del consejo se hallaban ya en sus lugares y con cara de muy pocos amigos

-Bien comencemos- dijo el rey dando inicio a la reunión- me disculpo por el retraso, pero creo que usted me debe una disculpa también señorita Briefs- dijo el rey con dureza en sus palabras- usted me aseguró que si se seguían las medidas de la cuarentena el contagio se detendría, ¿Cómo es entonces que hoy he recibido notificación de doscientos contagiados más, entre ellos casi medio centenar de víctimas mortales?- el tono de reclamo quedaba más que claro

-Creo que aquí hay un malentendido alteza, la cuarentena tiene como objetivo reducir el contagio, pero es demasiado optimista creer que con eso será suficiente, no sabemos cuántos sayajin enfermos existían antes de que esta se implementara y no sabemos cuántos pude haber ahora- respondió Tights- imprimiendo un tono conciliador a su palabras, pero sin dejarse amedrentar por los reclamos del monarca

-Acabo de decirle que son doscientos- dijo el rey con sarcasmo

-Lo escuché perfectamente alteza- dijo Tights reverenciando la cabeza- pero no es posible saber si son todos los nuevos infectados, conocer el curso de una enfermedad implica saber también las vías de contagio, de este modo es mucho más fácil poder detenerla, y hasta ahora nuestros esfuerzos se han centrado en poder identificar al agente causal y en hallar una cura, si mal no recuerdo esas fueron sus instrucciones- dijo la rubia manteniendo el aplomo

El rey desvió la mirada momentáneamente con un gesto de enfado para luego volver a su postura inicial y decir

-Y por lo que se aún no han encontrado nada…- dijo otra vez con dureza

-Esta cosas llevan tiempo alteza, no es la primera epidemia que nos toca atender y en algunos casos hemos perdido la carrera contra el tiempo ya que le ha costado la vida a miles de personas, pero no crea que no ponemos todo nuestro empeño en hallar una solución- dijo Tights elevando un poco el tono de la voz- como ya deben haberse dado cuenta no todo mi equipo está aquí, pues siguen trabajando sin descanso, yo estoy tan desconcertada como ustedes, sobre todo después de haber examinado los cuerpos de la cámara frigorífica hoy, en cada víctima mortal he encontrado daños internos muy severos, como si literalmente intentara comérselos por dentro, en algunos casos incluso ha logrado perforar el tejido muscular y casi alcanzar el interior, pero lo que hemos encontrado dentro tampoco es muy alentador…- Tights hizo una pausa para tomar aire y dejar que los presentes asimilaran la información- al interior de la mayoría de las víctimas se han encontrado lesiones que podemos calificar de severas en los pulmones, corazón, hígado, solo por mencionar algunos, incluso por el aspecto del tejido cerebral nos damos cuenta que es capaz producir inflamación en el mismo, por eso el dolor de cabeza que produce es tan intenso, ustedes mismos se han dado cuenta – dijo esta vez centrando la vista en el rey y haciendo una pausa para tomar aire-…el caso es, que toda esta información nos ayuda en cierta forma a determinar la causa de muerte de las víctimas, pero no solo eso, el doctor Holcus, se ha dedicado a recabar información entre los sobrevivientes que nos permita calcular el tiempo de incubación a partir del contagio, por favor doctor Holcus- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a su colega, el hombre se puso de pie y de inmediato pulsó algunas de las teclas de la computadora que tenía frente a él, de inmediato la pantalla que se había instalado al fondo de la sala comenzó a mostrar el logotipo de capsule corp laboratories

-Me he permitido preparar una breve presentación para explicar mejor lo que he podido hallar hasta ahora…-los sayajin presentes lo miraron expectantes, los científicos más acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas se limitaron a fijar la vista en la pantalla, Holcus continuó hablando- he podido hablar con la mayoría de los sayajin que fueron sacados de los tanques, cada uno aquejado de intensos dolores que afortunadamente han respondido con la medicación, por lo que he podido averiguar cada uno comenzó con la fiebre en un promedio de doce a diez días antes de ser metido en el tanque, es decir, antes de sentirse tan mal que tuvo que necesitarlo

-¿Qué quiere decir?- intervino el comandante Kale, que ninguno de ellos dijo nada antes ¿Por qué?

-El motivo no puedo decirlo, pero quiero pensar que fue porque sus molestias no eran tan severas al principio, de hecho solo comenzó con ligeros dolores musculares y una fiebre pasajera- el hombre apretó una tecla de la computadora y la imagen en la pantalla cambió instantáneamente- esta es la lista de síntomas iniciales, dolores musculares, cansancio ligero y falta de apetito, a excepción de esta última nada pareció llamar su atención, según entiendo no es raro un poco de cansancio después de volver de una misión…-el científico se interrumpió con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y pronto se dejó la ver la figura de los príncipes entrando de forma apresurada, el rey los miró de reojo sin evitar una mueca de fastidio, mientras Nappa les dirigió a los dos una mirada de severidad, ambos tomaron asiento al lado de su padre , con todos en su lugar el doctor Holcus volvió a hablar- como decía nada de esto tendría importancia después del desgaste físico al que su raza está acostumbrada, por lo tanto nadie pensaría en ir a una revisión en este periodo al que hemos llamado fase inicial…-el hombre dirigió una mirada de condescendencia a Tights

-Espero que no lo tomen como un atrevimiento, ya que seguramente muchas de sus misiones en el espacio son confidenciales, pero necesitamos una lista de los soldados que volvieron de alguna misión desde hace un mes y el lugar donde estuvieron

-¿A dónde quieren llegar?- preguntó Nappa fijando la mirada en la rubia, Tights respiró profundo

-No podemos descartar la posibilidad de que esto vino de algún lugar en el espacio…-la sala se llenó de murmullos por parte de los sayajin- de ser así necesitamos comparar esa información con los nombres de los primeros contagiados…-volvió a hablar Tighs- y saber si alguno salió del planeta antes de la fase de inicial- dijo intentando que su voz sobresaliera entre los murmullos

El rey dio un fuerte golpe con el puño sobre la mesa, haciendo callar a toda la concurrencia, respiró profundo y finalmente dijo

-¿Están seguros?, no les daré acceso a esa información si no me presentan pruebas de que esta peste fue un contagio de alguno de los planetas visitados

-No puedo garantizar eso alteza- dijo la chica bajando la mirada, la concurrencia permaneció en un pesado silencio

-….no creo que saber quien salió del planeta te sea de utilidad si todavía no sabes a lo que te enfrentas…-dijo Vegeta haciendo que todos fijaran su atención en el- es más, la investigación para lograr aislar el agente causal aun no arroja resultados

-Príncipe Vegeta estamos…-quiso explicar Tights

-Descuida…- la interrumpió Vegeta- se nos ha ocurrido una manera de cultivar el agente causal en las células de tejido y sangre de sayajin sanos, una vez que lo hayan aislado tal vez sea posible averiguar si hay algo que se le parezca en alguno de los planetas visitados, como científica no creo que quieras continuar una búsqueda a ciegas como hasta ahora…- dijo fijando la mirada en la rubia, Tights se sintió desarmada ante tales de ojos

-La investigación de una enfermedad desconocida siempre es ciegas, príncipe- respondió Tights manteniendo el aplomo

-Puede ser…-respondió Vegeta sin quitar la vista de la chica, pero esta tarde tuve una conversación muy interesante con tu hermana, me explicó algunos de los conceptos básicos que ustedes aprenden acerca del crecimiento de los virus, bacterias y otros gérmenes… en base a esto Tarble pensó en algo que tal vez pueda funcionar…

-¿Quieren explicar los dos de una vez a que se refieren?- interrumpió bruscamente el rey- que demonios es un virus y… y todo eso que mencionaron…

-Desde luego padre- dijo Vegeta poniéndose de pie- pero antes deben saber algunas otras cosas…

Los príncipes intentaron explicar a sus similares de raza los conceptos que habían aprendido de Bulma unas horas antes, en todo momento intentaron ser lo suficientemente claros, pues la ciencia no era precisamente lo suyo, pero a decir verdad Tarble manejaba mucho más fluidamente el lenguaje científico que su hermano mayor, así transcurrieron treinta minutos, al cabo de los cuales las clase guerrera pareció comprender lo que intentaba hacer el grupo en el laboratorio

-Sin embargo cuentas con un equipo demasiado fiel y obediente…-dijo esta vez Vegeta mirando a Tights,- aunque ya puse a su disposición un nutrido grupo de sayajins en el laboratorio y se disponen a tomar las muestras, no piensan iniciar ningún procedimiento sin tu consentimiento, así que tú decides… eres la experta después de todo… y padre- dijo mirando esta vez al rey- sé que tampoco pedimos tu autorización antes pero lo hacemos ahora, si estás de acuerdo empezaran a trabajar de inmediato, así que queda sujeto a su aprobación….-terminó Vegeta tomado asiento y dirigió una fugaz mirada a Tighs y su padre para después descansar su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas y entrecerrando los ojos, Tarble por su parte mantuvo la mirada al frente con el rostro sereno, el ambiente se tensó ligeramente, él monarca y la científica miraron de reojo a sus respectivos asesores pudiendo percatarse de un ligero asentimiento de cabeza por parte de los presentes, finalmente Tights tomó la palabra

-Rara vez el procedimiento suele hacerse al revés….pero noto cierta lógica en lo que proponen- Tights respiró profundo- está bien, que el equipo de muestras comience a trabajar, pero el resto de la investigación seguirá su curso y deberán ocuparse también de las muestras que sigamos recolectando en el proceso- concluyó la rubia y tomó asiento, ahora las miradas se posaron sobre el rey

-No creo ser el único que no logra comprender del todo la palabrería científica que acaban de usar ustedes dos- dijo fijando la vista en sus vástagos- pero apruebo su idea si sirve para detener esta plaga y cuanto antes mejor

-Gracias padre- dijo esta vez Tarble,-si no tienes inconveniente daremos el aviso personalmente de inmediato- ¿no es así hermano?- dijo dirigiéndose a Vegeta quien solo asintió con la cabeza y sin más salió de la habitación seguido de Tarble

-Por ahora es todo, pueden retirarse, ya les avisaré de la próxima reunión…-habló nuevamente el rey dando por terminada la sesión, al menos para los científicos, pues todos los sayajin que quedaban en la sala sin excepción permanecieron en sus asientos, muy a su pesar el equipo de Tights tuvo que salir del lugar sin presentar toda la información que habían logrado reunir, pero tampoco parecía buena idea tentar a la suerte con el rey, pues había quedado más que claro lo molesto que estaba con el nuevo brote; apenas los científicos dejaron la sala, esta volvió a cerrarse activándose todos los protocolos de seguridad de costumbre

-Majestad- habló esta vez Nappa- si los científicos piden los registros de las misiones, ¿se los dará?

-No tengo inconveniente con la mayoría de ellas, pero con respecto al sector Z , esa información es confidencial, nadie además de nosotros conoce a fondo esas misiones, espero que esa científica sea tan buena como dicen y no tenga que hurgar en esos registros, pero sepan todos desde ahora que no tengo ninguna intención de mostrárselos-exclamó el rey con firmeza

-Pero dos de los escuadrones que regresaron del sector Z se encuentran entre los contagiados- afirmó el comandante Kale

-Ya lo sé, pero más les vale a esos terrícolas hallar una solución con lo que tienen hasta ahora, ninguno de ustedes está autorizado bajo ninguna circunstancia a hablar con ellos de nada relacionado con el sector Z, NADA-dijo enfatizando la última palabra, el resto de los presentes asintió con la cabeza- encárguense de informar al resto de los miembros del consejo

-Pasando a otros asuntos majestad-dijo esta vez Nappa- cree que sea conveniente ¿volver a ordenar la cuarentena?

-Hasta el momento no ha servido de mucho, pero no tenemos otra alternativa por ahora, esperemos que lo intentan hacer rinda sus resultados pronto….

El grupo de sayajin conversaron por alrededor de una hora más en la sala, durante este tiempo la reina permaneció completamente callada, actitud bastante rara en ella, el rey supuso que se hallaba cavilando sobre los asuntos del sector Z, pero ya hablaría más tarde en privado con ella, mientras tanto los príncipes caminaban por los pasillos del palacio de regreso al laboratorio

-Menos mal que nuestro padre aprobó la idea- dijo Tarble- no sé qué hubiera pasado si se enteraba que el experimento ya se estaba llevando a cabo sin su permiso

-No había otra salida, todo este tiempo he pensado que solo perdemos el tiempo, si mi padre no lo aprobaba de todos modos hubiéramos seguido adelante sin su permiso

-¿Y qué hay de la señorita Tights?, ese chico Lapis parece respetarla mucho y dijo que solo seguiría adelante si ella daba su aprobación

-Lo hubiera hecho de todos modos, por si no lo notaste ese muchacho estaba demasiado frustrado por no hallar nada, si su jefa no le daba autorización de inmediato el mismo se hubiera encargado de convencerla- dijo Vegeta con calma- desde ahora visitaré a primera hora el laboratorio todos los días y deberán informarme inmediatamente de cada cosa que encuentren

-Parece que al igual que padre tú también estas interesado en hallar una cura lo antes posible….-murmuró Tarble, Vegeta se paró en seco

-¿Quieres que esta maldita plaga acabe con nuestra raza?- dijo Vegeta en tono áspero y fulminando a Tarble con la mirada- acaso no te importa el futuro de tu planeta, lo que es mas de tu raza

-No me malinterpretes – dijo Tarble con el rostro serio- yo también lo quiero así, pero no te negaré que me he interesado mucho en saber un poco más de lo que los terrícolas llaman ciencia, quiero pedirle a la señorita Bulma que me enseñe un poco más…- comentó Tarble ante la mirada sorprendida pero a la vez incrédula de Vegeta

Por otro lado Tights no podía estar más desconcertada, frustrada e insatisfecha con el resultado de su reunión con el rey, hubiera querido que el monarca prestara más atención a los datos que había recabado con la ayuda de su equipo, pero por ahora tendría que esperar a que volvieran a reunirse para poder hablar con él , si hubiera sabido que le molestaría tanto que preguntaran por los viajes de sus soldados al espacio mejor se hubiera callado o lo habría dejado para otro punto de la reunión; el camino de regreso al laboratorio se le hizo por demás tedioso, cuando se encontraban a pocos metros de la entrada del lugar se sorprendió de ver tanto movimiento, había sayajin entrando y saliendo a traves de la pesadas puertas, al ingresar no solo la raza guerrera había literalmente invadido el lugar, se podían ver algunos miembros de la especie reptiloide encargada de las labores medicas del planeta, Tights intentó buscar algún rostro conocido entre la multitud, cerca de la hilera de los cubículos pudo ver a Raditz que parecía controlar el ingreso de sus congéneres a un par de cubículos , se separó de su equipo y con pasos lentos fue hasta el sayajin

-Raditz, ¿qué es todo esto?

El sayajin estaba por contestar pero fue interrumpido por Lapis

-Hemos acondicionado dos cubículos para la toma de muestras de sangre y tejidos, los "médicos" vinieron a apoyarnos con las maquinas con las que se examina a los sayajin al nacer, hemos pasado toda la tarde habilitando el lugar y hace apenas una hora que pudimos comenzar a trabajar

-¿Cómo dices?¿Toda la tarde? ¿Una hora?- preguntó Tights sorprendida, pero si no hacía mucho que los príncipes le habían hecho la propuesta en la reunión

-Tengo fe en que esto funcione- siguió hablando Lapis haciendo caso omiso de sus cuestionamientos- estoy harto de no obtener nada, los muchachos también están muy entusiasmados, y que decir del doctor Oryza, ha estado encerrado ahí dentro toda la tarde

-¿El doctor Oryza?- volvió a sorprenderse la rubia

-Si por fin ha comenzado a analizar tejidos de sayajin, la última vez que ingresé al área de muestras tenía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y eso que era el primer corte que estudiaba, los demás dicen que ha no dejado de decir "esto es sorprendente" cada cinco minutos- dijo el chico con tono jovial- gracias por la oportunidad Tights- dijo esta vez tomando las manos de la rubia entre las suyas- espero no defraudarte

-Lo harás bien Lapis- dijo la chica relajando sus facciones- ¿podrías soltarme? Si no es molestia- dijo un poco sonrojada

-Ah sí, lo siento- dijo Lapis sonrojándose también y liberado la manos de la chica- Raditz- dijo volviéndose al aludido que los miraba con cierta sorpresa- ¿Yasai tardará mucho? Necesitaré más guerreros de clase media y baja

-Su hangar esta algo lejos, pero no creo que tarde más de una hora en regresar- respondió Raditz muy serio

-Bien, avísame en cuanto regrese, voy entrar nuevamente al área de procesamiento- dijo Lapis encaminándose a la puertas de cristal

-Yo iré contigo- se apresuró Tights- necesito ver de cerca el procedimiento

-Claro- dijo Lapis jalando a Tights de la mano, Raditz los observó alejarse

-Estos terrícolas…murmuró para sí mismo y volvió a encargarse del control del ingreso a las tomas de muestras.

En el planeta Veyita como ya hemos visto, la mayoría de los escuadrones sanos y en activo se encontraban acuartelados, como era costumbre, cada escuadrón tenía su propio hangar que hacía las veces de cuartel y alojamiento, así como también proveía del espacio para guardar las naves, la unidad de combate a la que Tights pertenecía no era la excepción y estaba conformada en su mayoría por mujeres, justo en ese momento un trio de jóvenes guerreras se hallaban en una habitación departiendo relajadamente, de vez en cuando se oía una carcajada colectiva de parte de ellas

-…quien lo diría, ella que presume de ser tan ruda…-dijo una de las chicas estirándose sobre su camastro

-Dicen que chilló como una rata cuando la sacaron del tanque de recuperación…- comentó otra

-Y también lloró como un bebé antes de que los medicamentos que le aplicaron los terrícolas le hicieran efecto- comentó otra vez la primera- una comandante no debería comportarse así- dijo esta vez con recelo

-Por favor Bita, la comandante Onia es de las mejores guerreras de su clase, esta extraña enfermedad ha doblegado y acabado con los guerreros más fuertes en solo unos días, creo que merece algo de mérito por aguantar tanto tiempo y seguir con vida

-Si pero Onia no suele reconocer los méritos de sus soldados nunca, Endive- replicó Bita

-Creo que podrían estar haciendo algo más de provecho que estar aquí acostadas burlándose de una comandante, si Onia se entera seguro que vendrá a reclamarme- dijo Yasai entrando repentinamente a la habitación

-Yasai- exclamaron todas al unísono

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Endive- no se supone que te habían asignado al palacio con los terrícolas?

-Así es- respondió Yasai ladeando la cabeza y haciendo bailar su cabello con aires de presunción- y ustedes flojas también vendrán conmigo ahora mismo

-¿Ahora? ¿No se supone que estamos acuartelados?- exclamó otra de las chicas presentes que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio

\- Así es….Keria pero las necesito en el laboratorio, si se niegan a venir serán despojadas de su rango y me encargaré de que sean reasignadas al escuadrón de Onia- dijo Yasai en tono relajado y mirando su uñas- además de que no está a discusión puesto que es una orden directa del príncipe Vegeta

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer allá?- dijo esta vez Bita estirándose cuan larga era en su camastro

-Ya se los explicaré, reúnan pronto al resto del escuadrón, pero les repito que no está discusión, los quiero a todos en las puertas del hangar en cinco minutos- terminó de decir Yasai en tono imperativo, las chicas se pusieron de pie y fueron de inmediato a cumplir las órdenes de Yasai, mientras tanto la joven guerrera no pudo evitar dar una mirada nostálgica a sus cuarteles, ¿Quién sabe cuándo volvería a ellos?, en los próximos días su residencia definitiva se hallaría en el palacio y no podría salir de él en mucho tiempo, sacudió repetidamente la cabeza en un intento de alejar cualquier idea que desviara su atención de su misión actual, debía darse prisa en regresar al laboratorio con su escuadrón.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había llegado la media noche, pero en el laboratorio el descanso era algo que parecía muy lejano, desde un extremo del lugar y escoltado por dos sayajin de la clase más alta, Vegeta miraba como se desenvolvía toda la actividad , ya había tenido que calmar a un par de bravucones que se negaban a participar en el procedimiento, pero el solo hecho de que Raditz hiciera notar su presencia y una mirada amenazadora por parte del príncipe habían bastado para calmar los ánimos, nuevamente miró hacia la puerta del cubículo de Bulma, ¿Cuánta horas más iba a pasar su hermano ahí dentro?, decidió no seguir esperando y se encaminó hasta la puerta, su escolta quiso seguirlo pero él les hizo un ademan con la mano indicando que se quedaran en su sitio, sin tocar abrió la puerta y entró

-….Y entonces el ADN se encarga de transmitir la información….escuchó decir a Bulma antes de entrar, la chica se interrumpió con su llegada

-¿Se puede saber cuánto tiempo más vas a estar aquí Tarble?- dijo elevando un poco la voz- es hora de que te vayas, ya volverás mañana temprano

-Pero no quiero irme todavía- replicó Tarble, la señorita Bulma apenas estaba explicándome como se transmite la información genética y….

-Ni una palabra más Tarble- volvió a decir Vegeta- regresa ahora mismo al palacio, no quiero una sola excusa mas, le avisaré a Nappa que te vea a primera hora

-Pero dijiste que…-

-No está a discusión Tarble- dijo Vegeta elevando un poco más el tono de voz-vete ahora mismo- ordenó de tal forma que el pobre de Tarble no pudo objetar y salió apresuradamente de la habitación, vegeta se dispuso a darse vuelta y salir también pero Bulma lo detuvo

-Creo que no deberías tratar a tu hermano de esas manera- Dijo Bulma poniéndose de pie y poniendo los brazos en jarras- y lo que es más , es la segunda vez que tratas de ignorarme- dijo frunciendo en entrecejo, Vegeta se dió la vuelta lentamente

-La manera en que trato a mi hermano no es asunto tuyo- dijo Vegeta poniéndose agresivo- y no tengo porque prestarle la más mínima atención a alguien como tu

-¿Alguien como yo ,eh?- dijo Bulma meneando la cabeza- espero que no quieras insinuar que soy insignificante - dijo con ligera sorna -¿sabes? De no ser por mí al príncipe Tarble no se le hubiera ocurrido el experimento…-dijo recargándose sobre el borde del escritorio

-Esa es tu tarea ¿no? – dijo Vegeta aproximándose a ella sin cambiar su actitud- ustedes están aquí para buscar una solución, no lo olvides – dijo vegeta muy cerca del rostro de la chica, Bulma estuvo cerca de perder el temple al tenerlo tan cerca, pero no le daría el gusto de regodearse de ella a ese caprichoso príncipe

-Sí, y lo hacemos bastante bien, no lo dudes- dijo ella aproximando un poco más su rostro al de él

-No seas insolente, mujer- dijo Vegeta retirándose un poco, por menos que esto he aniquilado ratas tan débiles como tú

-El talento no solo se encuentra en la fuerza bruta, por ejemplo tu hermano aprende con una facilidad increíble…

-Un príncipe sayajin tiene cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse- dijo Vegeta casi gritando- ese mocoso desobligado no volverá a poner un pie aquí

-No le quites sus méritos- dijo Bulma elevando también la voz- tú mismo reconociste que la idea de Tarble era buena, si no da resultado puede que tengas razón y no debiera perder el tiempo aquí, pero si Lapis la aprobó es porque seguramente tenía algo de sentido- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos- sin mencionar que mi hermana tampoco lo contradijo

-Tú ocúpate de mantener este lugar funcionado, es todo lo que debe preocuparte mujer…

-Bulma tengo que…- se escuchó de pronto la voz de Tights que entraba en la habitación- oh lo siento, disculpe alteza no sabía que estaba aquí- dijo reverenciando con la cabeza, su voz se oía muy fatigada

-Ya terminamos… a partir de mañana estaré aquí a primera hora para enterarme de sus avances, pero también quiero un informe detallado al final del día-dijo Vegeta secamente- deberás hacerlo personalmente- dijo fijando la vista en Tights – estoy harto de tratar con subordinados- y salió abruptamente de la habitación, Tights notó la tensión en el ambiente pero su cansancio era mayor

-Como usted ordene- se limitó a contestar la rubia

-Bulma yo solo quería decirte que iré a descansar un poco, todo este ajetreo y la reunión de hoy me han dejado rendida, ¿por cierto que hacía el príncipe aquí?-preguntó la rubia en tono esperanzado

-Nada-respondió Bulma tajante- solo vino por su hermano... ¿sabes? Me alegra que ya esté comprometido, no sé si podría soportar un sujeto tan arrogante cerca de ti

-Por mi encantada si me mira todo el día con esos ojos…- dijo Tights en tono divertido y con un ligero suspiro

-Creo que estas demasiado cansada, vamos te acompaño, me vendría bien un baño tibio y una siesta, hay que estar de regreso temprano para el informe de "su alteza"- dijo esto último con sarcasmo, Tights solo meneó la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente, las hermanas salieron de la oficina de Bulma y atravesaron con paso lento el ahora concurrido lugar, Raditz las divisó desde su puesto y le ordenó a otro soldado continuar con la tarea que el hacía para él ir a escoltar a las terrícolas a sus habitaciones, cuando estaba a poca distancia de Bulma y Tights, otra chica le cerró el paso

-Hola Raditz- dijo una sayajin, se trataba de Bita, la subordinada de Yasai-no esperaba verte por aquí – dijo la chica meciendo su largo cabello con coquetería; la chica no era muy alta pero su cuerpo estaba perfectamente proporcionado, y aunque sus curvas no resultaban exuberantes podían resaltar muy bien a través de la armadura, conservaba además un rostro fresco y juvenil coronado por una lacia y negra cabellera que le llegaba casi a las pantorrillas, en ese momento sus negros ojos, adornados con espesas pestañas y marcadas cejas miraban fijamente y sin poder disimular su interés por el joven sayajin, para cualquier hombre hubiera resultado todo un espectáculo a la vista, pero Raditz apenas la miró y ni siquiera reparó en su insinuante gesto

-Bita- dijo Raditz por todo saludo- estoy a cargo de la seguridad de los terrícolas, si vienes a aportar muestras la fila está por allá- dijo señalando unos metros atrás y pasando de largo a la chica para dar alcance a Bulma y su hermana

-Las llevaré a su dormitorio...

-Gracias Raditz que amable…- escuchó decir Bita a sus espaldas

La chica se giró rápidamente solo para ver al trio alejarse con rumbo a la salida

-Pero si aquí estas- dijo de repente Yasai- ven, entrarás primero, los terrícolas casi no tienen muestras de los sayajin de clase baja

-Está bien- respondió Bita con cierto fastidio

-Te volvió a ignorar no es así- comentó Yasai- ay Bita, después de todo este tiempo ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que a Raditz solo le interesa su vida como guerrero

-Si ya lo sé- respondió la chica aun chica molesta- voy a necesitar una sala de entrenamiento más tarde

\- Si lo que quieras- comentó Yasai conduciéndola a uno de los cubículos de recolección de muestras

Mientras tanto en el palacio, Tarble estaba en su habitación comenzado a quitarse las botas de la armadura con la idea de tomar un baño antes de dormir, de pronto Nappa entró intempestivamente en la habitación

-A partir de mañana retomarás tu entrenamiento, te veré a las seis en sala cuatro…- dijo el enorme sayajin dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación

-Ordenes de Vegeta, ¿no es cierto Nappa?

-No llegues tarde príncipe- dijo Nappa abandonando el lugar, había sido un día muy pesado para todos, pero era solo el comienzo de una larga jornada.

Hola de nuevo a todo, estoy feliz de saludarlos otra vez, si si ya sé que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, así que insúltenme todo lo que quieran XDXDXDXDXD, estoy intentando sacar un poco más de tiempo para escribir y a la vez lucho por no comenzar otras historias que me andan revoloteando en la cabeza sin antes terminar por lo menos una de las que ya tengo en proceso…. pero bueno en fin aquí le dejo este capítulo a ver qué les parece, tal vez algunos piensen que las cosas se verán un tanto enredadas con las aparición de las tres chicas sayajin pero debo decir que mi sueño dorado siempre ha sido un ejército de guerreras aunque sea como personajes de soporte, ya más adelante veremos si les damos más protagonismo; por lo pronto espero me hagan saber que les parece el capítulo y me disculpo porque por momentos siento que uso demasiados tecnicismos pero en serio es para fines de contar mejor la historia, un saludo muy especial **a vegeta biefs, laura sayajin, Fher JD, Nioberadamantys, Sindy Milash, MBLMA, VEROS Y Un fic mas** , me disculpo por el abandono, en serio no fue mi intención irme tanto tiempo, como siempre un saludo a todos los que dedican un tiempo para leerme, nos vemos en la próxima

Bye, Bye y que sueñen bonito.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7. EL INICIO DEL CAOS**

La reina se volvió una vez más hacia la puerta de la habitación, había esperado por más de una hora a su cónyuge y no podía recordar una situación en la que se hubiese hallado más inquieta en los últimos años, la epidemia que seguía expandiéndose sobre los sayajin no había dejado de ser la principal amenaza, pero ahora estaba ese otro asunto en el que no había podido dejar de pensar desde la reunión con los terrícolas, ojalá el igual de extraño experimento que proponían funcionara, de hallarse una cura la otra situación quedaba solucionada al menos por un tiempo; intempestivamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura del rey, de inmediato la reina se puso de pie y le reverenció para después retomar su postura erguida, por su parte el recién llegado que venía acompañado de un par de soldados que hacían de su guarda personal ingresó en el dormitorio y despidió con un ademán a sus acompañantes, respetuosamente el par de soldados reverenciaron con la cabeza a la reina para salir de inmediato cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Anien, ya es muy tarde, no pensé encontrarte aquí- dijo el monarca en tono calmo

-Lo sé, dijo la reina serenamente y retomando su lugar en su asiento, un suspiro escapó de sus labios- pero esto no puede esperar hasta mañana, no he podido sacarme de la cabeza el sector Z en toda la tarde

-Con que es eso- comprendió el rey- te noté demasiado callada esta tarde y pensé en hablar contigo mañana a primera hora, pero tu presencia aquí….- dijo el rey haciendo una pausa para sentarse frente a la mujer- solo me confirma que es más serio de lo que pensé

-Quizá solo sean suposiciones, pero el sector Z es algo que no hemos podido resolver desde la guerra contra Freezer, a pesar de que liberamos esa parte de la galaxia de sus garras aún hay quienes se encuentran resentidos con nosotros, después de la reunión de hoy revisé con cuidado todos los registros de misiones- hizo un breve pausa para tomar aire- y casi un centenar de soldados estuvo en contacto con esa zona antes de que iniciara la plaga

\- ¿y todos enfermaron?- preguntó el rey con cautela

-Todos y cada uno de ellos enfermó- confirmó la reina con pesar- la mitad están muertos... dudo que la gente del sector quiera contribuir con nosotros si la plaga vino de ahí

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó el rey con una mirada desconcertada

-A que si la enfermedad es común en alguna de las razas del sector, probablemente podrían tener una cura, solo piénsalo un poco, los terrícolas padecen cientos de enfermedades, algunas son incurables pero aun así tienen tratamientos para la mayoría de ellas, que tal si el antídoto se encuentra en alguno de los planetas….

-No cooperarían con nosotros – interrumpió el rey- eso es seguro

-Desde que volvimos del planeta Vrepoi, he tenido esta sensación en el pecho- dijo la reina llevándose amabas manos al tórax- se siente como cuando estas a punto de iniciar una batalla de la que no sabes si volverás con vida

-Anien…-dijo el rey en tono cauto- no podemos darles esos registros a los terrícolas, espero que esta vez te equivoques

-Yo también alteza, pero si me lo permites quiero ordenar al puesto de vigilancia en Lesel que nos informe de cualquier brote o contagio que haya en la zona, por pequeño que este sea, y si alguno es parecido al que estamos enfrentando- dijo la reina- de la misma manera ordenaré que todos en el círculo de vigilancia permanezcan en sus puestos, no me parece conveniente que los escuadrones deban volver todavía

-Está bien, será lo que tú digas, pero más les vale a esos granujas que si la plaga vino de alguno de ellos nos den la cura, de lo contrario me encargaré personalmente de aniquilar su raza- dijo el rey con furia

La reina solo hizo una ligera reverencia para salir de la habitación y comenzar con lo que había dicho que haría, cuando la guerra contra Freezer había empezado, no le había importado a costa de que lograran deshacerse de él, sabía que habría muchas consecuencias, pero no pensó que estas tardarían tanto en resolverse, una ligera jaqueca comenzaba a aquejarla, siempre que debía comunicarse al planeta Lesel le sucedía lo mismo.

El sector Z era un grupo de 6 planetas en el extremo norte de la galaxia, cada planeta había sido antes esclavizado por Freezer, de las razas originales de cada uno no quedaba el más mínimo rastro, pues el tirano las había eliminado sin piedad instalando en cada uno una base de operaciones para explotar sus recursos, que eran muchos, con miras a expandir su imperio, cuando la guerra estalló fue el primer objetivo de los Sayajin.

Al encontrase en un lugar tan apartado tuvieron que pasar por casi una docena de planetas en los cuales libraron crueles batallas contra el ejército de Freezer hasta abrirse paso; muchos de los planetas no resistieron el embate, algunos quedaron muy dañados y otros completamente destruidos, en consecuencia muchas razas quedaron severamente reducidas y sin un lugar donde vivir, habían sido parte del daño colateral, esto generó que los sobrevivientes tuvieran que ser desplazados a otros planetas para poder sobrevivir; cuando terminó la guerra, las razas de los planteas destruidos demandaron a los sayajin un lugar estable donde poder habitar, llegando al acuerdo de dejarles los planetas que habían conformado la mayor riqueza de Freezer.

Al principio todo marchó en calma, pero aún había mucho resentimiento de algunos de los refugiados por la destrucción de sus planetas, algunos habían tramado incluso conspiraciones en contra de los sayajin, pese a que habían sido ellos junto con sus aliados quienes los liberaron, pues aunque sus planetas de origen no tenían los recursos suficientes para interesar a Freezer, los habitantes eran usados como mano de obra; la relación era por demás tensa, y aun a la fecha había guerrillas y pequeñas revueltas en estos planetas, el menos hostil resultaba Lesel, por lo que fue el único que admitió un puesto de vigilancia de parte de la raza guerrera, teniendo que conformarse los sayajin con poner puestos de vigilancia en los planetas circunvecinos con los que tenían mejores relaciones, y estaciones espaciales con el mismo objetivo. Este lugar se hallaba aislado del resto de la galaxia, manteniendo relaciones comerciales y políticas solo entre ellos.

Pasaron dos semanas en una pesada atmosfera de incertidumbre, en el laboratorio las cosas no podían estar peor, la frustración comenzaba a apoderarse de los científicos, el contagio parecía haber aminorado pero no había pasado un solo día en que no se registrara un nuevo brote en algún lugar de planeta y el número de víctimas mortales se había incrementado.

Una calurosa mañana Bulma entró al cubículo de su hermana, no había salido del laboratorio en días, la rubia estaba recostada dormitando sobre su escritorio, Bulma la removió ligeramente

-Tights- le habló suavemente, la chica se incorporó sobre su asiento con los ojos entreabiertos- el embarque de insumos llegó hace una hora, Tights se sobresaltó

-Debía estar ahí para recibirlo…-dijo pendiéndose de pie de inmediato-

-No te preocupes, el doctor Holcus ya se encargó de revisar que todo esté en orden, por cierto me pidió que te dijera que el próximo embarque llegará en dos días- comentó Bulma en tono tranquilizador

-Será el tercero de esta semana, no puedo creer con que rapidez se están agotando nuestros recursos, el primer embarque tardó cuatro días en llegar, pero desde hace dos semanas una nave con insumos ha tenido que salir de la tierra cada dos días para acortar un poco la brecha y reabastecernos, para el próximo he triplicado las solicitudes de medicamentos por si acaso

-Los sayajin usan casi el doble de la dosis que un humano normal, los guerreros de clase alta hasta el triple, a este paso van a tener que fabricar dosis especiales para ellos. Dijo Bulma con una ligera sonrisa

-Su raza es mucho más fuerte y compleja que la nuestra aun así es fascinante- dijo Tights con un ligero bostezo al final de la frase- de hecho su tejido muscular es casi cinco veces más denso que el nuestro y su capacidad de regeneración es tres veces más rápida que la nuestra, eso explicaría porque se mantienen tanto tiempo jóvenes.

-Si alguien pudiera reproducir eso en una crema facial dejaría a los cirujanos plásticos de la tierra sin trabajo- dijo Bulma con una ligera carajada- ¿me fabricarías un tratamiento facial con sus células? - dijo en tono de picardía a la vez que servía dos tazas de café y le pasaba una taza a su hermana

-Quizás no sea tan mala idea- dijo Tights en tono de complicidad- pero dudo que el doctor Oryza nos deje hacer algo así con sus investigaciones, los sujetos de prueba no son fáciles de convencer- dijo la rubia guiñando un ojo

-Deberías ir a descansar un poco, Raditz ya regresó, le pediré que te acompañe, si quieres yo me quedo al pendiente de todo, te avisaré si sucede algo lo prometo- dijo Bulma levantando la mano derecha

-No, prefiero quedarme aquí- dijo Tights dando un sobro a su café- pobre Raditz me pregunto qué tan fuerte habrá gritado esta vez el príncipe

-Que grite todo lo que quiera,- dijo Bulma despreocupada- la situación no es para que solo nos importe su estado de ánimo

-No es para menos Bulma, su raza está siendo prácticamente aniquilada por algo desconocido y cada mañana le he entregado un informe casi en blanco, por eso dejó de venir a recogerlos personalmente y le ordenó a Raditz que el mismo se los lleve, a veces yo también quisiera gritar- dijo Tights llevándose las manos a las Sienes

-Ten calma, quizás ya no tardes mucho en aislar el virus o lo que sea- comentó Bulma poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana

-Se pierden vidas entre más tiempo nos retrasamos- comentó Tights con cansancio- jamás me había sentido tan inútil

-Porque mejor no comemos algo- sugirió Bulma – ya no falta mucho para que inicie la recolección de muestras y esto pronto va ser una locura con tanta gente, aprovechemos ahora

-Debo estar hoy en la cámara frigorífica, aun no terminamos de examinar los cuerpos, Lapis ha estado tan emocionado con el experimento que propuso que hizo que nos olvidáramos por completo de ellos el trabajo se ha acumulado bastante con las nuevas víctimas, quizá me quede todo el día allá

\- Pues con mayor razón deberías comer algo y dejar tiempo para una ducha, luces de verdad terrible- dijo Bulma exagerando la última palabra

-Gracias – respondió Tights con sarcasmo

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte, así que mejor hazme caso y ve a asearte, créeme será como usar ropa nueva

Tights miró con curiosidad a su hermana pero decidió dejar de discutir y atender a sus recomendaciones, Bulma no estaba equivocada del todo pues su reflejo en la pantalla del monitor no mentía en cuanto a su aspecto desaliñado, por ahora estaba bien ya que solo el personal de laboratorio y el equipo de vigilancia estaban ahí.

En su habitación en el castillo, Tarble se había cambiado el traje de batalla después de su entrenamiento matutino, en las dos semanas posteriores a que su hermano le prohibió volver al laboratorio, Nappa fue extremadamente exigente con su rutina de entrenamiento, si no fuera porque su tutor tenía que asistir a una reunión urgente con su padre quizás todavía estarían entrenando, eso le daba una horas libres, así que después de haberse cerciorado que no sería requerido por su padre y que en cambio Vegeta si acurdaría a la reunión, pensó en darse una vuelta por el laboratorio…después de todo su entrenador estaba ocupado… con este razonamiento y una sonrisa ingenua salió rápidamente con su objetivo en mente.

Vegeta por su parte había salido muy temprano aquella mañana del palacio después de que se reunió con Raditz para recibir el informe, debió haber sobrevolado la ciudad una diez veces, las calles lucían casi desiertas, salvo por los comerciantes que se reunían en la plaza central, no eran sayajin si no que procedían de diferentes razas que habían encontrado una buena ruta de comercio en Veyita, en los días anteriores la cuarentena había sido reforzada, el periodo de incubación de la enfermedad había sido establecido por los científicos en diez a doce días aproximadamente , pero decidieron que la cuarentena se mantuviera por 3 semanas, esperando tener ese tiempo para aislar el virus y descubrir sus vías de contagio, pero a la vez esperaban que se detuviera….esto último no había pasado, los casos habían disminuido pero se seguían presentando. Cuando se aproximaba de regreso al palacio, pudo ver el laboratorio, tuvo el impulso de bajar y enterarse de novedades, pero no, ya iba retrasado para la reunión con su padre.

El príncipe Tarble ingresó al laboratorio sin saber lo cerca que su hermano se hallaba, ninguno se percató de la presencia del otro, pero la presencia del menor en el lugar causó un gran revuelo, podía despedirse de mantener su visita en secreto

-Yasai- dijo acercándose a la aludida- dile a la señorita Bulma que estoy aquí

-Alteza, no debería estar aquí,- dijo la chica

-Tu tampoco- rebatió Tarble- ambos deberíamos estar en palacio- dijo Tarble despreocupadamente, Yasai se sonrojó al verse descubierta

-Mi unidad está aquí, no me permitieron aportar muestras ni ayudar con los contagiados, no podía quedarme allá - dijo la chica con la mirada baja

-Te entiendo Yasai- dijo Tarble en tono compresivo- yo siento lo mismo, no creo que pasar el día entrenando ayude mucho, no es un ejército al que nos enfrentamos, ¿verdad?, ahora ¿ya puedes decirme donde está la señorita Briefs?

-Acaba de volver junto con su hermana, están en la oficina de la señorita Bul… no están por allá- dijo Yasai señalando a las puertas del área de procesamiento de muestras, las hermanas se disponían a entrar, Tarble se dispuso a darles alcance, Yasai fue tras ellas

-Señorita Bulma- dijo el príncipe en un tono alto para detener a las mujeres

-Alteza usted….

\- Sí, sí, no debería estar aquí, ya lo sé, pero necesito saber cosas, usted sabe, seguir con los virus, bacterias... nos quedamos en la transmisión del ADN

-Bueno, si puede esperar unos minutos, tengo algo que mostrarle a mi hermana ahí dentro,- dijo Bulma señalando las puertas de cristal- es importante

-Ahí es donde están haciendo el experimento ¿verdad?- dijo Tarble curioso- ¿podría entrar?

-No creo que sea buena idea- se apresuró a decir Tights,- usted no está entrenado para entrar- dijo en tono severo

Tarble se rio sonoramente

-Disculpe, señorita Tights- dijo el príncipe parando las carcajadas- pero parece que todo se trata de entrenamiento

-Hay partículas peligrosas ahí majestad, le recuerdo que su raza está siendo literalmente aniquilada por algo que aún no conocemos, podría contagiarse- dijo la rubia con severidad- este no es lugar para jugar al científico- el ambiente se tensó

-Hay un par de libros de texto en mi escritorio- dijo Bulma tratando de calmar la situación- porque no comienza a leerlos, lo veré apenas salgamos

-Está bien- dijo Tarble no sin antes dirigirles una mirada de recelo, para después darse la vuelta y encaminarse a la oficina de Bulma

-Señorita Briefs- dijo Yasai dirigiéndose a la rubia- tendré que pedirle que no vuelva a dirigirse al príncipe Tarble de esa forma, su autoridad al frente de este grupo no la mantendrá a salvo si la familia real se siente ofendida- dijo Yasai mirándola directamente a los ojos e imprimiendo dureza en sus palabras- debo pedirle un poco más de respeto

-Yo sé cómo…-quiso contestar la rubia

-Está bien, está bien- interrumpió Bulma- mira este no es lugar para que entre cualquiera- dijo mirando a Yasai- nos disculparemos…-dijo Bulma deslizando una tarjeta de acceso en la ranura de la puerta y empujando a su hermana dentro, cuando ambas ingresaron la puerta se cerró herméticamente tras ella, Bulma observó de reojo a Yasai que ya se alejaba caminando en la misma dirección por la que se había ido Tarble

-Acaso estás loca- dijo Bulma en tono de reproche a su hermana- según me han dicho esa mujer es capaz de aniquilarte con una mano atada a la espalda, es lo que llaman una sayajin de clase alta

-Trabajamos con patógenos mortales, Bulma- dijo Tights con un poco de sorpresa- espero que no estés sugiriendo que debía dejar entrar al príncipe Tarble-dijo esto último con algo de reproche

-No, pero debiste tener un poco más de tacto, parecía un niño regañado por su maestra,- dijo Bulma relajando sus facciones- pero no hablemos de eso ahora, se arruinará la sorpresa si peleamos- esta vez condujo a su hermana en dirección de los vestidores

El área de procesamiento de muestras, ocupaba una área bastante extensa del Hangar, y era por mucho lo más importante del laboratorio, para poder ingresar a él se debía seguir rigurosamente el protocolo establecido; la puerta por la que habían entrado las muchachas conducía solo a los vestidores, aun así debía permanecer herméticamente sellada, todo el que ingresaba debía cambiar su ropa habitual, incluyendo el calzado, por una desechable que era incinerada al final de la jornada, una vez puesta esta ropa, debían colocarse los gruesos trajes aislantes y las botas que se ajustaban perfectamente.

-¿Lista?- dijo Tights cuando vio que Bulma terminó de colocarse el casco, a decir verdad ella terminó mucho antes que su hermana, pues estaba más familiarizada con todo

-Si ya termine´- contestó Bulma

De inmediato Tights tecleó un código de acceso en el panel de la puerta, permitiendo que ambas entraran en la siguiente habitación, conectaron rápidamente dos tubos de oxígeno que sellaron automáticamente en la entrada ubicada para ello en la espalda de su trajes, automáticamente una lluvia de fenol cayó por espacio de dos minutos durante los cuales ambas permanecieron erguidas y con los brazos levantados, una vez terminada la desinfección y abastecido el respirador integrado, ambas pasaron al siguiente cuarto, que no media más de 2 metros cuadrados, para fines prácticos podía describirse como un pasillo con unas rejillas en el piso y otras en el techo, de inmediato, una fuerte corriente de aire se activó, las hermanas volvieron a adoptar la misma postura que con el fenol, este era el último filtro de seguridad antes de ingresar, la rejilla del techo conducía a una campana de filtración de partículas microscópicas; una vez que todo el proceso de descontaminación terminaba se podía ingresar al laboratorio, pero también debía repetirse antes de salir al mundo real.

Dentro trabajaba Lapis con otro par de chicos, apenas entraron, Tights observó un par de mesas metálicas con un montón de cajas de Petri apiladas, no era difícil deducir que eran los cultivos con los que Lapis había trabajado los últimos días

-Buenos días- saludó cortésmente Tights

-Buenos días- respondieron todos al unísono, Lapis se retiró del microscopio en que trabajaba para acercarse a las recién llegadas

-¿Cómo va todo?- dijo Tights casi sin esperanzas de recibir una respuesta positiva

-He estado trabajando con muestras de tejido hepático, muscular y pulmonar en las últimas horas, fue ahí donde se hallaron las lesiones más severas, quizá este sea el tejido más viable para el microorganismo – dijo el chico através del grueso vidrio de su casco

-¿Qué pasó con los cultivos de sangre?- preguntó Tights

-Aun nada, los he venido observando dos veces al día y ninguno ha registrado crecimiento alguno, les daré un par de días más y si no encontramos nada los desecharé- respondió Lapis

-Le pedí al Doctor Oryza que siguiera investigando sobre el metabolismo celular de los Sayajin, quizás esto nos dé una pista de la velocidad de replicación del agente causal

-Seguro que será muy acelerado, todos ingieren grandes cantidades de alimento y siguen ligeros como una pluma, solo miren a Goku, - dijo Bulma queriendo sonar divertida pero solo recibió un par de miradas serias- lo siento no quise ofender- se disculpó, definitivamente las ciencias biomédicas no eran lo suyo

-Al examinar los cuerpos encontré un proceso inflamatorio importante a nivel cerebral en la mayoría de ellos, ¿sería posible que intentáramos cultivar algo ahí?- preguntó Tights

-También lo he pensado pero será difícil que los sayajin se dejen taladrar el cerebro- respondió Lapis- no han tenido inconveniente con las muestras de sangre, pero tomar biopsias de los otros tejidos es complicado, la mayoría de ellos se sienten ultrajados, si el príncipe no se los hubiera ordenando no creo que hubieran cooperado

-Más tarde iré a la cámara frigorífica, traeré nuevos especímenes de tejido cerebral a ver si encontramos algo- comentó Tights, Lapis asintió y volvió al trabajo- por cierto Bulma ¿Qué era lo que querías enseñarme?

-Ven por aquí- dijo caminado a una esquina del lugar, había un cubículo recién instalado de paredes metálicas, a simple vista parecía reducido, pero al ingresar, el recinto era bastante espacioso,

-Pero que….- dijo la rubia atónita ante lo que veía

-Le pedí a papá que enviara todo tu equipo personal, es el mismo con que trabajas en la isla, papá fue por él y lo empacó personalmente, yo solo me encargué de instalarlos

-No sé qué decir,-dijo Tights al borde de las lágrimas

-No fue nada, sé que sueles ver tu espacio de trabajo como un santuario, incluso lo usas para pensar acerca de todo, así qué se me ocurrió que si te hacía sentir como en casa, eso te ayudaría a pensar mejor para que encuentres una respuesta

-Gracias Bulma, he estado tan estresada que ni siquiera se me había ocurrido, muchos de estos artefactos los modifiqué y reconfiguré yo misma, otros los uso para cosas diferentes para las que fueron pensados, de verdad te lo agradezco- dijo en un forzado abrazo por los gruesos trajes

-Qué bueno que te gustó, tenía cierto temor de que te disgustaras por haber movido tus cosas ¿sabes?, pero en fin ya debo irme, no te ofendas pero este lugar me asusta un poco

-Está bien y, gracias Bulma, tal vez ahora si pueda pensar con claridad- dijo la rubia con las manos en el pecho, realmente su laboratorio personal era un magnifico regalo de su hermana. Mientras tanto Bulma salió del lugar después de repetir el tedioso proceso de descontaminación, se dirigió a su oficina donde de seguro hallaría otra vez a Tarble, pasó cerca de Yasai y Raditz que parecían discutir algo, pero no quiso detenerse a averiguar que era, así que entro de forma apresurada

-Te digo que esto es intolerable- decía Yasai furiosa- esa humana estúpida, debería saber cómo se trata un príncipe Sayajin

-No la llames así - decía Raditz en tono defensivo- creo que fue clara al explicar porque el príncipe no podía entrar- dijo Raditz con rudeza

-El príncipe Vegeta sabrá de esto hoy mismo- dijo Yasai colérica- no me importa que la consideren una eminencia en su planeta, no debe olvidar en donde está parada

-Ah lo olvidaba, a la princesa le incomoda que traten mal a su nueva familia- dijo Raditz con sarcasmo- que rápido has cambiado de opinión con respecto a ser princesa Yasai

-Deja de decir estupideces, Raditz, esa maldita terrícola no puede ir por ahí dándole órdenes a todo el mundo, para eso tiene a su séquito de locos

-Si alguien aquí está realmente loca esa eres tu- dijo Raditz subiendo el tono de la voz- ¿vas a ir a decirle al príncipe Vegeta que estuviste aquí cuando tienes prohibido salir del palacio?- vas a convertirte en su esposa, ¿Qué tal si te contagias?- dijo Raditz esta vez furioso – la supremacía de nuestra raza se encuentra en peligro ¡¿crees que ayudas exponiéndote de esta manera?!, a diferencia de ti por lo menos la señorita Tights intenta hacer algo

-Disculpa Raditz, pero esa sabandija aun no consigue nada, cuando lo haga tendrá mi respeto, antes no- Dijo Yasai si bajar el tono de su voz

-El solo hecho de exponerse a un contagio debería merecer tu respeto, estas semanas he visto morir a mis compañeros de batalla sin poder impedirlo, guerreros fuertes que no le temían a nada en el campo de batalla,- dijo Raditz casi gritando- y los que aún viven han caído presas de un dolor insoportable, al menos ella ha intentado mitigarlo con esos medicamentos que trajeron, mientras tu solo te quedas aquí parada mirando a todos lados

-Por si ya lo olvidaste mi escuadrón también vino aquí para aportar la muestras que los terrícolas necesitan, ellas también están corriendo el mismo riesgo- dijo la chica sin dejar su tono defensivo

-Ninguna de ellas está enferma todavía…-quiso decir Raditz pero fue burdamente interrumpido

-…ya basta los dos…-dijo Tarble de repente

-Alteza- dijo al unísono el otro para de Sayajin- dejando de discutir y adoptando posturas erguidas de inmediato

-No puedo concentrarme con tantos gritos, pero ya que mi presencia aquí ha sido la causante de este alboroto volveré ahora mismo al palacio- dijo el príncipe haciendo una pausa- señorita Bulma, ¿podría llevarme estos libros?- dijo dirigiéndose a la chica de pelo azul que hasta ahora había observado todo en silencio

-Desde luego alteza- respondió Bulma secamente

-Yasai- dijo Tarble mirando a la chica- has estado postergando demasiado tu examinación, será de inmediato, yo mismo te llevaré- dijo Tarble con firmeza- y no volverás aquí hasta que nos cercioremos de que no corres peligro

-Si alteza – dijo la chica sin resistirse, aunque el pesar se dejó entrever en su rostro

-Raditz, avísame de inmediato cualquier novedad- dijo esta vez mirando al aludido y comenzando a retirarse, Yasai lo siguió

-Como usted ordene- dijo Raditz sin reparo y se quedó de pie viendo a Tarble y Yasai alejarse, Bulma se acercó a el

-Esa chica sí que es ruda- comentó Bulma

-No tiene idea de cuánto, es la mejor guerrera del planeta- comentó Raditz volviendo a recuperar su tono neutro de voz- cuando se convierta en reina seguro terminaré asignado a un asteroide

-Gracias por defender a mi hermana- dijo Bulma volviéndose al Sayajin y esbozando una leve sonrisa - aunque debió portarse mejor con el príncipe, hablaré con ella- prometió Bulma

-Como usted quiera- dijo Raditz

-Y ¿Qué es eso de la examinación?- preguntó Bulma muy curiosa

-Yasai tiene que ser examinada antes de ser oficialmente la prometida del príncipe Vegeta, con todo este caos aún no se ha hecho el anuncio, pero la decisión ya está tomada, Yasai deber ser completamente sana, virgen y capaz de dar un heredero, sin mencionar que debe ser una guerrera poderosa – explicó Raditz

-Pues no se veía muy entusiasmada con la idea- comentó Bulma, me imagino que cualquiera de su raza se sentiría muy alagada de convertirse en reina

-Tengo que volver a mis tareas…-dijo el chico cortando bruscamente la conversación

\- Si de acuerdo, por cierto, mi hermana irá más tarde a la cámara frigorífica, prepara todo

Raditz se alejó con pasos moderados, Bulma se quedó ahí de pie observándolo, quien sabe que sería de él si Yasai decidía desquitarse por la discusión que habían tenido

-Por cierto- le gritó a la distancia, Raditz se volvió a verla- haces un magnífico trabajo, si yo fuera reina no se me ocurriría enviarte a un asteroide nunca- terminó de decir con una breve carcajada para después irse en la dirección contraria

-Como si eso fuera posible…-pensó Raditz en voz alta y siguió su camino

Pasaron un par de horas y en el palacio comenzó a sentirse el ambiente agitado, Tarble llevaba todo este tiempo fuera de la sala de examinación privada del palacio, aquella que solo se usaba para los miembros de la familia real, todo el tiempo había estaba sentado con uno de los libros que le prestó Bulma entre la manos, tan concentrado en su lectura estaba que no había sentido transcurrir el tiempo, finalmente la puerta se abrió y uno de los seres de la raza repitiloide que se desempeñaban como médicos le pidió que entrara, Tarble dejó el libro de lado e ingresó en la habitación

-Hemos terminado- dijo el médico- la señorita Yasai está cambiándose

-¿Y bien?- cuestionó Tarble

-Es completamente apta príncipe, y para ser una mujer tan joven su condición física es sorprendente, dará a luz un heredero poderoso, estoy seguro que el príncipe Vegeta quedará muy complacido

-Si seguro que así será- dijo Tarble- estás lista Yasai- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a la chica que había salido del vestidor

-Si majestad- dijo Yasai reverenciando con la cabeza, la puerta se abrió intempestivamente, Nappa entró apresuradamente

-Pero si aquí están- dijo dirigiéndose a sus congéneres- Príncipe su madre lo ha buscado por todos lados- dijo agitadamente- ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose al personal médico- más les vale que tengan listo este lugar en menos de una hora…traeremos a alguien…

-Sí señor, respondió el médico sin reparos

-Y ustedes dos vengan conmigo,- dijo a los dos jóvenes Sayajin, saliendo apresuradamente del lugar, ambos lo siguieron. Nappa parecía un desquiciado corriendo por los pasillos, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar a donde iban.

-Mientras tanto, Raditz llevaba ya un buen rato fuera del área de procesamiento de muestras esperando a que Tights saliera para escoltarla a la cámara frigorífica, al cabo de unos minutos la científica salió acompañada de Lapis, Raditz arrugó un poco la nariz ante la presencia del sujeto, por alguna razón no le agradaba, noto que la chica estaba un tanto seria

-Todo está listo para irnos – informó a la rubia

-Tendremos que cancelarlo, Raditz…. no voy a ir a la cámara frigorífica – su tono parecía titubeante

-Bueno entonces avisaré- dijo el sayajin disponiéndose a irse, Tights lo detuvo colocando una mano en su espalda

-Espera-dijo la rubia- debemos hablar contigo, vamos a mi cubículo

El sayajin obedeció sin titubeos y fue con el par de científicos, una vez en dentro de la oficina de Tights, Lapis aseguró la puerta, todo comenzaba a parecerle demasiado raro a Raditz y entonces se animó a preguntar

-¿Sucede algo?

-Sentémonos Raditz- ofreció Lapis, Tights se colocó tras el escritorio, Raditz ocupó la silla del frente y Lapis fue a recargarse en el muro al lado del escritorio, Tights comenzó a hablar

-Se que tú raza debe estar llegando al punto de la desesperación ahora mismo, llevamos aquí mucho tiempo y no hemos encontrado nada, pero ahora se nos ha ocurrido algo, créeme que si no supiera que puedo confiar en ti, no lo te lo pediría Raditz,

-Pueden decirlo de una vez – dijo el sayajin ya fastidiado de sus rodeos

-Se trata de un experimento nuevo, hemos pasado mucho tiempo estudiando su fisiología y está más que claro que nuestras razas son diferentes, pero hasta ahora solo hemos experimentado con tejidos que son similares en ambos… explicó Tights- pero hemos pensado que no daremos con una solución si seguimos viéndolo desde la perspectiva de los terrícolas, debemos verlo como lo vería sayajin…. ¿qué tiene ustedes y nosotros no?

-Nuestras colas…-dijo Raditz para después poner un gesto de alarma en su rostro- ¿ustedes…quieren?

-Así es Raditz- dijo finalmente Tights-queremos que aportes una muestra de tu cola a la investigación- la rubia respiró profundo- sabemos lo que para ustedes significa, es un punto débil y el rey probablemente no lo aprobará, sería un secreto entre nosotros, ¿nos ayudarías?...

Cinco minutos más tarde los tres salieron apresuradamente de la oficina, y se encaminaron al interior del procesamiento de muestras

-Solo espero que el traje aislante te quede…-comentó Lapis antes de entrar, de la nada Bulma los interceptó, Lapis se apresuró a ingresar junto con Raditz antes de que alguien más los viera…

-¿Que sucede Tights?- preguntó Bulma- ¿Por qué Rad…-Tights no la dejó terminar y le tapó la boca con la mano

-No puedo decírtelo ahora...voy a entrar y no se en cuanto en tiempo saldré, el acceso allá dentro está estrictamente prohibido hasta que yo salga, por el momento tu estarás a cargo de todo, - retiró la mano de la boca de su hermana- no preguntes, y si alguien lo hace solo di que no puedo ser interrumpida por ningún motivo…-colocó ambos brazos sobre los hombros de su hermana- confío en ti Bulma , si algo se presenta resuélvelo…cúbreme- terminó la rubia y entró al laboratorio.

Mientras tanto en el palacio, Tarble y Yasai fueron conducidos por Nappa hasta un ala del palacio que rara vez se visitaba, solo cuando había que hablar de secretos de estado era abierta y nadie salía hasta que todo lo que se hablara quedara completamente claro, de igual forma si alguien se consideraba en desacato probablemente nunca saliera, en las puertas del lugar estaba Vegeta de pie

-Por fin te apareces enano, ¿Dónde demonios de metiste toda la mañana?,- Dijo Vegeta visiblemente enfadado

-Estábamos en el área de exámenes médicos, Yasai por fin tuvo su revisión- dijo Tarble

-Retírate Yasai, ni una palabra a nadie de que estamos aquí – dijo Vegeta en tono autoritario- ve a tu habitación, si te necesito te llamaré, más te vale no salir de ahí,

-Pero…-quiso contradecir la chica

-¿No escuchaste bien Yasai?- dijo Vegeta elevando el tono de la voz

\- Si señor- dijo la chica resignada y se alejó

-Y tú no quedes ahí parado, entra – dijo a Tarble, el menor de los príncipes sabía que su hermano podía ser malhumorado, pero además en sus gestos y expresiones se percibía incertidumbre, preocupación y quizás… ¿miedo? Ambos hermanos se adentraron tras la pesada puerta metálica y recorrieron un pasillo de paredes hechas del mismo material al final había una amplia habitación, Tarble reconoció el sonido de un tanque de recuperación funcionando, cuando por fin distinguió al ocupante se quedó sin aliento

-No puede ser….

-Así es -dijo la reina saliendo de pronto de un rincón de la habitación- tu padre se ha contagiado, comenzó con fiebre esta mañana antes de acudir a la reunión- dijo con pesar, su rostro parecía una blanca pieza de cerámica, obviamente estaba conmocionada-

-Llamamos a Raditz para que trajera a los terrícolas, pero no responde, la señal debe ser débil o su equipo esta averiado- dijo Nappa

-Vegeta, trae a los terrícolas de inmediato,- dijo la reina- sabemos que el tanque de recuperación no es de ayuda pero no pudimos pensar en otra solución y no quiero moverlo al área médica del palacio hasta que ellos lleguen, tráelos ya

-Voy ahora mismo- dijo el príncipe

-Se discreto, nadie más debe saber que tu padre está aquí, y como se trata del rey el equipo completo de Tights Briefs , tiene que estar aquí , no está a discusión.

El príncipe salió de inmediato del lugar, no había visto a la terrícola en días, se había cansado de recibir informes con nada de información y ningún avance, tampoco había visitado el laboratorio, pero ahora la traería hasta su padre, el rey no merecía ser atendido si no por los mejores, era hora de que la científica probara su reputación.

 **Hola a todos** , sé que me he tardado mucho en subir un nuevo capítulo y se me ha hecho costumbre actualizar cada cien años XDXDXDXD, pero en fin espero organizar por fin mi agenda y actualizar más seguido; este capi salió un poco más largo que de costumbre pero creo que era justo después de tanto tiempo de ausencia y para variar lo dejé en suspenso…¿Qué pasará ahora que el rey se contagió y Tights no puede acudir por estar con su experimento?, pobre Bulma que va hacer en esa situación…, un saludo enorme a todos y nos leemos pronto por aquí, espero no demorar mucho, cada reclamo por parte de ustedes es bienvenido y justificado , bye bye y que sueñen bonito.


End file.
